Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: James Potter continues to lust after the attractive Lily Evans. Luckily for James, he and Sirius come up with a cunning plan to help James gain the stubborn witch's affections. Takes place in their Seventh year at Hogwarts. NOTE CHANGED TO M, to be safe.
1. The Bet

**

* * *

I do not own HP, JK Rowling does, (Lucky dabber.) **

**Notes are all in italic as the lovely fonts I spent ages choosing individually for James and Sirius are not supported by the site. **

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bet**

James Potter sat at the back of the potions classroom, desperately wanting the lesson to end. The attractive Headboy groaned as he fiddled his quill through his now ink-stained fingers. Next to him sat his best friend, Sirius Black, who was pushing his dark, elegant hair out of his dark eyes. The other side of James, Remus Lupin sat, tired due to the prior full-moon but intent upon understanding the lesson. Pushed onto the desk behind James was the larger, shorter boy, Peter Pettigrew, who was trying to get as close to the others as possible. But it was none of these reasons why James was so discontented, not even his Professor's continuing lecture could unsettle him this badly or the fact that it was a beautiful summer's day in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while he was stuck inside. No, there was only one thing that could get the young Potter so riled up. Lily Evans. Yes, sitting behind Evans, the young charming witch who James had had a crush on for years, could distract James from anything, including his present potions lesson. She was so beautiful in James' eyes, long, auburn-red hair and startling almond-shaped green eyes. Therefore, James could do nothing but sit and daydream about her, particularly as the object of his affections was so close but yet so far.

He sighed; once again rustling up his dark hair, making it even more messed up. Sirius saw his lingering gaze and turned to his friend. He smiled at James and passed him a note saying: _Bad luck, Prongs. I guess Lily just doesn't feel the same way._

James turned to glare at his friend before scribbling a quick reply: _Thanks, Padfoot. I'm so glad you think so!_ Then his sarcasm dropped for a more serious tone. _She really hates me, doesn't she?_

Sirius merely smiled at James once more, before returning his concentration to the lesson. James tried to follow suit but his gaze was once again attracted to the young witch sitting in front of him. She drew him like a magnet yet wanted nothing to do with him. It was typical James Potter fashion, he held to what he liked like a hungry dog following his Master who has the food and what he liked, he generally couldn't have. He was very handsome and all the girls seemed to flock to him, he had no shortage of choice but rather stubbornly wanted the one person who was not interested. He continued to stare at her, not paying any attention to his Professor's continuing lecture.

"Potter, which ingredient should be added after the squid ink?" asked Professor Slughorn suddenly.

James looked up in shock. Damn Lily Evans; if anyone could make him look stupid it **would** be her and James hated being made look the fool. The whole class turned to look at him, including Lily. Ah, those eyes, he thought softly. She was flicking her long hair now, waiting impatiently for the answer or perhaps another un-required chance to prove herself to the adoring Professor Slughorn.

"Mr Potter?" Slughorn asked again. Sirius scribbled the answer on a spare piece of parchment.

"Um… dried Billywig sting?" James said. Lily was staring at him, with loathing; she was obviously disappointed at the lost chance to demonstrate her skill. He gave her a gentle smile that would have had most girls hanging onto his words as if they were an expensive liqueur, however, his attempted charm was answered by a disapproving snorting sound. The bell rang for their next lesson and Slughorn dismissed them.

"Try to listen next time, Potter," one of Lily's friends spat as they gathered up their belongings.

"Leave him," Lily said, "he's not worth it." James watched her exit the room before slumping back into his chair. The girls were followed by Remus and Peter, leaving James and Sirius alone.

"Obviously not," Sirius said, finishing the earlier conversation, while patting his friend's shoulder.

James sighed, "But she's so beautiful," he said, "I want her, I just need to find a way of making her want me."

"You can't use a spell or a potion, though. You must make her truly want you," Sirius reasoned.

"Of course," James replied, rubbing his hazel eyes wearily.

"And you'll need a romantic place, just the two of you," Sirius continued.

"Oh yes, Padfoot. Lily will hardly stay in the same room as me let alone when it's just the two of us," James said, solemnly as the two left the room for their next lesson.

"How about a bet? You convince Lily to make a bet; one that you're sure you'll win and you tell her the forfeit is a date. You and I both know Lily is too proud to back out of a challenge, especially if she thinks it is a chance to outwit you."

"You're right, Padfoot," James said as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"Yeah, just think about it James," Sirius said as they both took their places.

During the lesson, James tried to think of something to bet with Lily. He wanted to challenge her as soon as possible, the sooner the bet, the sooner the date and the sooner she would be his. He grinned, James Potter and Lily Evans, James and Lily, James and Lily Potter, hmm… now that did sound good. He pulled out a piece of old, tattered parchment and wrote the names surrounded by hearts. ♥♥_JAMES and LILY_.♥♥ Then on the back of the parchment, he wrote: _What shall I say the bet is?_ and passed it to Sirius.

_Maybe an exam or test mark_ Sirius suggested. James nodded _or that you won't score at the next Quidditch match._

_Yeah that one_ James wrote back _I'll challenge her later._

Sirius smiled and wrote his reply _she won't be able to resist you, Mate._

James smiled and with his problem solved, turned to concentrate on his favourite subject.

* * *

**I would love to hear any ideas you have for a better bet, as my idea is stupid. **

**Please review,**

**Love Skywalker's Gf xoxo**


	2. You're On

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 2**

**You're on**

James sighed; he was sat in the common room, the centre of attention. Tomorrow was the last Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor against Slytherin. As the team's captain, naturally, everyone was fussing him and chatting to him; that is everyone except Lily Evans that is. The young witch was once again sitting working over the other side of the common room, probably to get as far away from me as possible, he mused. Excusing himself from the other Gryffindors, he moved to where she was settled.

"Hey, Evans," he greeted.

"What, Potter?" she snarled, not looking up from her parchment.

"Hey, I only said hello," he said, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"But you came here for a reason, didn't you?" she snapped, "or was it just to annoy me?" he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes so filled with hate for him. She was tapping her quill impatiently, longing to be rid of his infuriating presence.

"I have an offer for you," he started giving her his handsome signature smile.

"Fire away," she said, feeling she would regret it. She knew that James did not need her permission to continue and had a feeling that even if she had told him to 'get lost' at this point, he would have still persisted. Besides, she was slightly curious as to what his offer would be, not that she would want anyone to know this fact.

"I'll bet you anything for one date," he said.

"What do you mean 'for one date'?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If I win, you have to go on a date with me," he told her.

She looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, "oh come on, Lily," he said, his eyes softly pleading with her, "it's only one little date," he pronounced each word carefully for emphasis. "I bet you I will score at tomorrow's match."

"No, Potter, if we're betting for a date here, I bet you can't make me fall in love with you," she said, pushing her hair out of her long face, "Alright?"

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind," he told her truthfully, gazing at her with longing hazel eyes.

"That's my final offer, Potter, take it or leave it," she growled, flicking anxiously at the pages of her textbook.

"Fine, you're on," he said, holding his hand out and they shook on it.

"Will you leave me to study now, Potter?" She asked.

"Okay," he said, smiling softly to himself, "see you later."

James walked slowly over to Sirius, "How'd it go, mate?" Sirius asked, pushing another Gryffindor, longing to speak with the Captain, away from James.

"Not exactly as planned, but I do have a bet set with Evans that if I win I shall have a date with her," he told his best friend.

"What's the bet?" Sirius asked, putting an arm round his mate's shoulder.

"That I can't make her fall in love with me," he replied, running his hand through his dark hair.

"I thought the whole point of the bet was to get a date, to make her fall in love with you," Sirius commented amusedly.

"Yeah," James said sadly, "I guess it didn't quite work out that way."

"So where does it go from here, James?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I guess I jump straight to the last part and make Lily Evans fall in love with me," James groaned, "and at the same time make Voldemort love muggles and muggle-borns," he continued sarcastically.

"Come on, Captain, you best get some sleep, you'll need loads of energy for the match tomorrow," Sirius said. James nodded, taking one last look at Lily before turning out the common room to the head's dormitory.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Lily watched James walk away and dropped her eyes to her book once again. She could tell James was less than happy about the bet she had forced him to make. That didn't really matter though, but what had she been thinking betting with Potter that he couldn't make her fall in love with him? That was like inviting the annoying Head-boy to ask her out yet again, and I definitely don't want that, Lily thought bitterly, I don't even like Potter that way, do I?

She watched him across the common room, surrounded by other students. He had his annoying smirk peeled to his face and was ruffling his dark hair in that way that made him look so very attractive, no _stupid_, Lily corrected her train of thought. James Potter will not and never has been attractive to me, she reprimanded herself sharply.

He was talking to Black, one of his just as, if not more, exasperating friends. James turned to glance at her, his hazel eyes meeting her emerald ones for a moment. She felt a gentle blush creeping up her cheeks and growled lightly at herself. This was Potter, for Merlin's sake, and she was not about to let him win the bet.

James blew her a soft kiss, before turning out of the portrait hole, presumably to the Head-Students dormitory. She sighed softly at his show of affection before she could stop herself. She closed her book; there was no way she could continue working with her head full of thoughts about James Potter. She decided to follow the Head-Boy's example and go to bed; perhaps a long sleep would help clear her thoughts of him. She stood and stretched before leaving the emptying common room.

* * *

**I would like to thank my bestest, bestest mate, Hana for her help with the new idea for the bet and proof reading this chap.**

**Please, please review, but thanks anyway if you're reading!**

**Love as always, SG xoxo**


	3. Quidditch and Flirtations

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 3**

**Quidditch and Flirtations**

The Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch to a roar of cheers from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Amongst the cheers of "Gryffindor, Gryffindor," were screams of "James," or "Potter," or just "Captain." Sirius nudged James as some chants of "Black" came across the pitch. Sirius looked at Regulus, his younger brother, who played Seeker for Slytherin, as if to say 'it's me not you.' He looked back at his best mate happily but James was gazing around the Gryffindor supporters, obviously looking for Lily Evans.

"Oi, Prongs," Sirius whispered, "stop dreaming about Evans, or you'll never concentrate on the match."

James smiled, "day one of the bet, I have to make a good impression."

Sirius rolled his grey eyes, "James, concentrate on the match."

James shook hands with the Slytherin captain, before moving to the Gryffindor side of the pitch. Both teams mounted their broomsticks and flew around the arena. James flew to the Gryffindor stand and spotted where Lily was sitting. He halted the broom and raised a gloved hand to blow her a lingering kiss. A group of forth year girls began to argue which one of them he had blown the kiss for.

"Oh my God! James Potter just blew me a _kiss_!" One exclaimed.

"No, it was _so_ for me!"

"Me!"

"No me!" they continued to argue.

"Sh!" a sixth year growled; all the older Gryffindors knew James had eyes for the Headgirl only.

Lily groaned and her cheeks flushed lightly. She knew James' shows of affection were supposed to be endearing, and no doubt about it they were sweet, even to Lily, but she wished they weren't so public. It was another reason why she wouldn't date him; she didn't want her relationships to be so public such as one with James was bound to be.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle to signal both teams to form up and Lily was glad the Headboy's gaze was no longer upon her. The Bludgers and the snitch were released and Madame Hooch threw up the Quaffle. James easily caught it ahead of the Slytherin chaser and tore down the pitch to the serpent team's goal. The surrounding crowds were chanting his name. He weaved in and out of the opposing players, ducking under the other captain. The crimson ball soared through the centre hoop; widely avoiding the keeper's outstretched fingers.

James did a triumphant turn in midair and gave Sirius and elated high five as the two chasers passed. The rest of the team gave him a quick 'thumbs up' and one of the team's beaters gave him a hearty thump on the back. Beaming, James flew back over to the Gryffindor stands and yelled, "That one was for you, my love." He swept over to where the teachers sat and gave a mock bow, before flying back over to the Gryffindor stands and pulling a single red rose from his Quidditch robes. He threw it at Lily, so it landed softly in her lap.

"Potter," yelled Mcgonagall, into the commentator's microphone "stop flirting and get on with the match." James gave her a mock salute, before pelting off to find the Quaffle. Lily fingered the rose's soft petals and read the accompanying tag, which had _to my love_ written in midnight blue ink. She could feel the jealous eyes of dozens of Hogwarts girls glaring at her across the stadium and she turned to gaze at James, who was wrestling the Quaffle from a Slytherin player. His dark hair was windswept and his cheeks were tinged from excitement of the game. He threw the now claimed Quaffle to Sirius, who chucked it at the outer left goal, narrowly missing the keeper's fingers. James and Sirius hugged briefly before ducking away from a stray Bludger.

Lily grinned at Alice, her friend, who was sitting next to her and cuddling up to her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Alice glanced at the rose and chuckled lightly."Someone has a crush on Lily," she joked.

"And has done for the past five years, Alice," Lily reminded her.

"Ah, yes, of course," Alice ribbed grinning. Her smile widened even more when she realised Lily was gazing at James Potter intently, "and a certain friend of mine likes him back," she said smugly.

"Who?" Lily asked, "They need some sense knocked into them."

"You," Alice snickered.

"I do not!" Lily cried, just about confirming her friend's suspicions.

"You do," Alice smirked.

"No, actually I do not," Lily snapped, pouting.

"What's that, Lily?" Another seventh year Gryffindor girl asked, "Who'd you like?"

"I think they're talking about James Potter," said the girl sitting next to her.

"Oh, do like him back?" asked the first girl.

"Why does everyone think I fancy James Potter?" Lily asked, gazing nervously at Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sitting a few seats away from her. Cheering erupted from the stands; James had scored another goal. He hurtled victoriously back to Sirius, who ruffled James' hair back. Lily laughed at how Sirius was more affectionate to his mate than to his brother, the latter, who he was now dodging in an attempt to get the Quaffle, which was in the hands of a Slytherin chaser.

Lily turned to glare at her friend, who was continuing the conversation. She was about to tell her to shut up but it was too late. The conversation had caught Remus and Peter's attention.

"Who fancies James?" Remus asked, turning to look at the chatting girls.

"Lily," Alice said before her friend could stop her.

"I do not!" Lily growled, "I don't, I don't, I don't. Okay? For Merlin's sake, Alice, get that right. I don't, I never have and I never will fancy James Potter!" she said forcefully. All the participants of the conversation looked amused, apart from Lily who was glowing red.

"You so do," Alice said, drawing the words out in an exaggerated manner.

Lily groaned, "Did you hear a single word I just said?" she asked.

"Nope," Alice said, giving Frank a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll yell it in your ear in a minute," the Headgirl threatened.

"And risk the love of your life overhearing?" Alice teased.

"'Love of my life'? Alice, what…?" Lily spluttered, "What are you talking about?"

"The love of your life. James Potter. Ring any bells?" Alice explained as if it was all completely obvious.

"No, actually," Lily said.

"Lily, you can admit it to us," Remus said, smiling with amusement.

"Admit what?" Lily asked, feigning confusion.

"That you fancy our Prongsie," Peter put in.

"We're going round in circles," Lily moaned, "I. don't. like. him!" she punctuated every word carefully, before sighing and turning her attention back to the match, or more to the point said Headboy.

James was now tearing after a Slytherin chaser in an attempt to claim the Quaffle and prevent the opposing team from scoring. The chaser aimed the crimson ball at the Gryffindor hoops but was saved by the Gryffindor keeper. James roared in delight, "good save, mate," he yelled over the chants of the crowd.

"Thanks, Captain," the younger boy beamed. Lily smiled; James was so cute when he was passionate about something. Alice watched her friend; perfectly convinced that her assumptions were correct.

Twenty minutes and several goals from both sides later, the snitch was caught. It glittered gold in the Gryffindor seeker's cupped hands. Gryffindor lead by over two-hundred points, giving the team an easy win for the Quidditch house cup. James was beaming as he received the glittering cup. He watched the cheering houses above him and held the trophy high above his head.

James gazed at the dispelling spectators before pinching the snitch out of the seeker's gloved palms.

"Alright, Captain?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, you all played great, I'm really gonna miss playing with you guys," James told them."

"Us too," a third year beater put in, "you're an awesome Captain, Potter," he said, saluting slightly.

"Thanks," James said, "Now off to Gryffindor tower to celebrate," he instructed. The team waved and padded away.

Sirius walked over to James, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You soppy fool," he said.

James grinned, "Isn't that what girls like?"

Sirius shrugged, "it's a bit hard to tell sometimes, especially with Evans."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, launching a playful punch at his mate's shoulder.

"Alright, what are you too fighting about now?" Remus asked, walking with Peter to the other Maraunders.

"Padfoot called Lily weird," James whined as Sirius caught him in a headlock and ruffled his windswept hair.

"I did not!" Sirius shot back.

"In sorts you did," James pointed out.

"Sirius, James, enough!" Remus growled and they dared not defy the werewolf. "Thank you," he said, rubbing his temples. "Good match, James," Sirius coughed, annoyed at being forgotten, "and of course, Sirius."

"Thank you," Sirius said, "I hope you were both cheering."

Remus nodded, but Peter cut in, "while having a very interesting conversation.

"Who with?" Sirius asked.

"Alice Moore, Frank Longbottom, Emma Smith, Stephanie Thomas abs who else was it, Wormtail?"

"Lily Evans," Peter provided, looking at his friend as if to say 'how could you forget her?'

James was instantly interested, "what did you talk about?" he asked.

"Who Lily likes," Remus said, smugly.

"Who!?" James and Sirius both exclaimed, "I'll rip his guts out," James growled.

Remus and Peter laughed, "I'd like to see you try," said the former.

"Who is he?" Sirius asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Prongs," Peter said.

"Me?!" James repeated, shocked.

"Yes, Alice seems to be under the impression that Lily fancies you," Remus smiled.

"Really?" the Headboy asked.

"She wouldn't admit it, but Alice knows her best friend well though, right?" Remus confirmed.

James nodded, "I think so."

"James?" Remus said.

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to talk to Lily about this?" he said.

An elongated silence followed; james had turned away, his face lifted in happiness at Remus' revelation. He began to absentmindedly hum a wedding march. "James?" Remus prompted.

"Sorry, no of course not," he promised, though he had not heard the question.

"You carry on with your bet and let her come to you, okay?" Remus advised. James nodded, his face too bright to take in the meaning of the conversation.

Sirius turned to growl at Remus, "what you want to make him wait forever, she'll never come to him on her own."

"Don't be silly, Lily likes James," Peter replied. He looked round to grin at James but he was gone. James was walking up to the castle. The other boys watched after him.

"Oi! Prongs! Where are you off?" Sirius yelled, "Prongs?!"

"I'm going to find Evans," the Headboy yelled back.

"NO! JAMES!" Remus shouted, pressing his head into his hands, "he's gonna ask her, he's gonna ask her," he said despairingly.

Sirius chuckled "but Evans _likes_ James!"

"Peter why did you have to bring it up, he's gonna say something and she's gonna hate him." The boys turned to follow their mate having a feeling the common room might soon be filled with screaming.

* * *

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend (the plot bunny) on her birthday! Happy 16th, my dear!  
Between us we have come up with some brilliant ideas for this story. Please read and review,**

**with love SG xoxo**


	4. Cheesy or Romantic

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 4**

**Cheesy or Romantic**

James bounced along the corridor and up to the Gryffindor common room. He grinned widely, 'she likes you,' he told himself. He rubbed his palms together gleefully and ruffled his hair so it stood on ends. He was perfectly convinced that she did like him but he needed her to say it herself. Now what did Moony say as James was leaving? James racked his brains; hadn't he told him to ask Lily herself if she fancied him? Yes, that's what Remus had told him to do.

He spoke the password brightly to the Fat Lady; sure Lily would be in the common room to celebrate Gryffindor's victory. He bounded through the portrait hole to be greeted with cries of "Captain." He grinned and glanced around the room for Lily. She was sitting, drinking a butterbeer with Alice and Frank. He passed through the room of ecstatic Gryffindors to where she was settled comfortably in an armchair near the fire.

"Hey," he said, beaming down at her.

"Potter," she groaned, "what do you want?" she asked menacingly.

He gave her his signature smile as Alice nudged Lily's side. "You fancy me?" he asked loudly.

The room went silent, the Head-students' arguments were always a great source of entertainment for the other students. "WHAT?!" she snapped incredulously, "where'd you get that idea from?"

"Oh, it's all around the school," he replied cockily. Lily gazed at him, looking for any hint that he was bluffing.

"I don't," she pouted.

"You do," he told her and leaned over to whisper in her ear teasingly, "you **want** me."

Lily glared at him, "you presumptuous bastard, you bulling toerag. I will _never_ fancy you." She snarled; standing and slapping him hard across the cheek.

All eyes were upon the two. Lily was pacing the room like an alluring lioness, ready to pounce; whilst James stood stunned, holding the place where her hand had left a red imprint on his face. The portrait opened once again and in rushed the other three Maraunders. "James," Remus burst out, staring at his mate, "oh no…you didn't?" he asked, referring to exactly what James had just done.

"Uh…he did!" Sirius replied, easily reading his best friend's features.

"James," Remus called again.

"Prongs," Peter squeaked, "Prongs, talk to us," he said, hysterically tugging at the Headboy's arm.

"Sh, Peter," Sirius said. "You sound like a weirdo," he continued, enjoying Pettigrew's discomfort at the idea. Peter poked his tongue out at him.

Remus sighed, not bothering to attempt to quieten the rat and dog. He grabbed James' arm and moved him over to a chair the other side of the room. "Prongs?" he asked, "What happened?"

James stirred slowly out of his daze. "She touched me," he said.

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks. "Prongs, she slapped you," Sirius pointed out.

"I know, she must like me," he smirked before rejection sank into his voice. "All the other girls go wild for me, fourth years, fifth years, sixth years, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs but not her, "he turned to look at Lily in dismay, "what is it with her?" he groaned.

"But she _does_ like you," Peter insisted, "she's just too embarrassed to admit it."

"I certainly hope so," James sighed.

He grabbed some parchment from a fifth year girl's neat stack of stationary perched on the table behind him. She giggled, happy to have made some small contact with the school's most eligible bachelor. He wrote out a short message using the girl's quill. He handed it back to her and she gave him a grin that said 'wow, did you see that, James Potter just used my quill.' He gave an elegant flick of his wand so the note landed in Lily's folded arms.

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

Lily looked up as the note fluttered into her arms. She sighed as she unfolded it. Cute, Potter, she thought, cheesy but cute. Alice attempted to read the note over her shoulder. The note said:

_Dearest Lily,_

_I am so sorry for causing you_

_so much grief earlier. But I _

_promise you I do it only out _

_of love for you. I really do _

_love you. Come for a walk _

_with me now. Please, my _

_love. Yours always,_

_James xxx_

Alice grinned when she realised Lily was blushing. She snickered, "what does it say?" she asked, although she had managed to read it over Lily's shoulder. Lily shook her head, her face now similarly hued with her hair. She seized some of her own parchment and wrote in her fancy curled writing:

_James,_

_Alright, let me get my cloak._

_meet me in the Head's _

_Common Room in ten minutes._

_Lily x_

'Lily x' she thought once she had sent the note over. Since when had she written kisses on anything for James, in fact since when had Potter become James to her? She groaned inaudibly, 'I do not fancy James Potter,' she reprimanded herself sharply. Sighing, she stood to go and get her cloak.

James watched her go; a nice romantic setting out by the lake, he contemplated. He would have her all to himself. He puckered his lips, preparing himself for what he was sure would be a passionate snogging session once Lily had admitted her feelings for him and begged him to take her as his own. He groaned slightly in anticipation, desperately needing the feel of her body against his.

Sirius watched his friend, amusement shining in his grey eyes, "don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked, "better not make your lady wait."

James nodded standing and rushing from the room. "See you later, Guys," he yelled back.

The other Maraunders grinned, "Can you feel the love tonight?" Remus sneered.

"Huh?" Sirius and Peter said simultaneously.

"Oh, never mind, muggle song," Remus explained.

"You're not going to go all lovey dovey on us too, are you, Moony?" Sirius asked worried.

Remus laughed, "No. I don't think so."

"But one thing's for certain, James has gone to a realm that he'll never come back from; the realm of love." Peter grinned.

"Too romanticy," Sirius snapped, groaning, "You spend too much time around Prongs."

"Come on boys, up to the dorm," Remus said.

◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►◄►

The stars were brightly shining as Lily and James walked down the stone steps towards the lake. James gazed at the velvety sky before moving his eyes to gawp at Lily's slender silhouette. The water of the lake was a clear blue-black and the Giant Squid could be seen lazing about but this late in the night no one, other than the Head-students, were outside to see its behaviour.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lily commented as James slowly edged closer to her.

"Yeah," he replied, though he was not talking about their surroundings. Their arms were brushing and on impulse James slid his hand into hers. She looked at him, startled, but did not push him away. They stood at the edge of the lake, gazing at each other. She moved closer to brush dark hair out of his hazel eyes with her free hand. He was looking at her, his gaze filled with passion and, Lily blinked, …love.

"You're under arrest, the charge, trespassing in my dreams," he said softly, encircling her waist with his muscular arms.

Lily looked at him before bursting into giggles, "that has got to be the cheesiest chat-up line I have ever heard, James."

He smiled, "what'd do you like, I can be anything you want." He told her.

She snickered, "have you got anymore?"

"Anymore 'what'?" he asked her, confused.

"Cheesy chat-up lines?"

"Yeah, okay, let me think a second," he said, running his hands across her lower back. "Um…okay, Smile. It is the second best thing you can do with you're lips."

She laughed, "Very good. More?"

"Now, Lily, if I tell you them all I won't have any left to flirt with you." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"One more?"

"Very well," he grinned "I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your house?"

She laughed again and he looked at her silently, before lifting her chin upwards so his lips were poised over hers. He reached forwards and kissed her lightly, his whole body elated at the contact. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek as they pulled apart.

"What the hell?" she asked turning and running away from him.

"Lily," he called after her, "LILY!" she continued to run. "SHIT!" he yelled into the dark night's air, kicking at a nearby bush. He slumped on the grass, feeling increasingly depressed.

* * *

**So many ideas for this story! Thanks for anyone who's reviewed, please do so!!! Please?! **

**This chap is mostly my ideas but the plot bunny and I have some amazing ideas, that I shall probably add in the next chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**Love SG xoxo**


	5. The First Date

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 5**

**The First Date**

The following morning, Lily padded sleepily down into the Great Hall. She sat at the table whilst securing her red hair into a tight bun. She had not slept well the previous night. Thoughts of James had pestered her head all evening, the kiss they had shared under the twilight stars. She sighed softly as Alice gave her a curious look. Lily pretended to busy herself with examining her nails and grabbing a croissant. Alice coughed to get her attention and Lily laughed at how after her many refusals to tell Alice what had happened with James, her best friend still hoped she might spill.

Alice was holding hands with Frank, as usual. "You look tired," she told Lily.

"Didn't sleep well, that's all," Lily replied quietly.

"Thinking about Potter again, were you?" Alice grinned.

"NO!" Lily exclaimed, catching the attention of Remus, Peter and Sirius. James was not there, which worried Lily slightly. Normally he would be awake and ready before her so he could walk her to breakfast. Obviously he had some hard feelings from what had happened the night before, as he was either still asleep or hiding from her.

"Alright, Evans?" Sirius yelled, "Where's Prongs?"

"Lily glared at him, "how should I know?"

"Because you were the last person with him," Remus said as the three boys walked over to her.

Alice raised her eyebrow but Lily ignored her, "well he's not with me now," she snapped. She watched them disappear from the hall.

"I don't understand why you don't just date him, Lily, you obviously have feelings for each other," Alice said, taking a large bite of her toast.

"I don't like him," Lily sighed.

"He's one of the hottest guys in school!" Alice told her, "and I know he's willing to change for you."

"But that's not what love is about," Lily argued, "love is about accepting the other person for who they are."

"Love?" Alice asked, snuggling closer to a pouting Frank but too intent on the conversation to notice.

"Did I say love?" Lily spluttered into her pumpkin juice, "Got to go, I left my charms homework in the common room." Alice watched her run off.

"Hottest guy in the school?" Frank whined at her back, "Would you rather be dating Potter than me?"

"Don't be stupid," Alice replied, pulling Frank along the corridor, "I said 'one of,' you're obviously the cutest, not to mention you have a way better personality."

"You think?" Frank said brightening.

"Definitely," Alice said, kissing him deeply on the lips, "I wouldn't go out with Potter if he was the last man on Earth."  
"I thought that was Lily's opinion."

"Yeah, guess she's rubbing off on me, you won't tell I said that, will you?" Frank nodded in agreement, "because those two are made for each other."

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Charms went slowly, Lily thinking of James sitting behind her and James gazing at the back of her head, his head filled with thoughts of longing. Occasionally she would turn to grin at him and look away, blushing when she realised she had been caught. James on his part did not mind these stolen glances and waited for the moments in which the Professor's lecture would cease so her attention was no longer on her notes. The lesson seemed drawn out by the fact that James could do nothing but gaze adoringly at the girl he loved. So it was a great relief to both of the Head students when the lesson ended. After a detour to both Gryffindor and the Head's common rooms, all four Maraunders walked to their favourite spot, the beech tree near the lake, to find it already occupied.

"What are you doing sitting under our beech tree?" Sirius snarled.

"_You're_ beech tree?!" Lily asked and started to gaze over the tree's bark, looking for any indication that it was 'the Maraunder's tree.' "I don't see your name on it." What she found there completely shocked her. Engraved into the bark was '_James Potter Loves Lily Evans forever'_. She let out a gasp and James looked at her, perfectly aware at what was written in the bark.

"No, but yours is." He looked deeply in her eyes, past the feelings of surprise to see a relief settling there. He frowned; why was Lily relieved to see his feelings for her marked into the tree?

The Maraunders sat down on the soft grass, James next to Lily. "How long has that been there?" she whispered to him.

"Since third year." he said shrugging.

"What?!" she said, shocked and James had the sudden urge to kiss her. Instead he merely stared at her.

Sirius quickly started up a conversation about dating. He then noticed his best mate's gaze. "What do you think, James?" He asked.

"I think the people should 'do it' on their first date," the Head-boy said, shocked by suddenly being questioned and interrupted from his day-dreams about Lily.

Sirius and Peter snickered while Remus, Alice and Frank looked disgusted, Lily however looked confused. "What? What? Ja- Potter, what are you talking about?"

Alice jumped up; dragging a crimson-faced James towards the lake. She growled under her breath, "you'll never get a girlfriend if you go around saying things like that," and added as an after thought, "especially not one like Lily."

The three Maraunders plus Frank sat gazing at Lily, none of them sure how to continue the discussion. "What is he talking about?" Lily finally broke through the uncomfortable silence.

Sirius gave a doggy-style grin before saying in a very unconcerned tone, much too casual for the subject of their conversation, "oh, he thinks that people should shag on the first date."

The other three boys looked shocked at his bluntness while Lily looked embarrassed, shocked and rather hurt. She got to her feet and stormed over to where James and Alice were talking. "YOU DIRTY BASTARD!!!" She yelled slapping him, which added to the bruise from her slap the previous evening. Lily then ran off without even a backwards glance.

"I thought that was what girls wanted to hear," James said, sulking, why could he never get anything right with Lily?

☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺

Lily didn't stop running until she got to the Head's Common Room. She kneeled down on the sofa, tears running down her cheeks. There was a creak as the portrait hole opened and Alice and James padded in. James walked past her crying figure and up to his bedroom. A minute later his door slammed again and footsteps could be heard moving into the bathroom. A few seconds later water from the shower could be heard. Lily sighed and leant her grief stricken face into her best friend's shoulder.

"Lils, why are you crying?" Alice asked.

"I… I don't know," she sobbed, "it's just, why is he such an arse?"

Alice hugged her tightly, "Lily, he really likes you."

Lily nodded, "Alice, why do you agree with us?"

"What do you mean 'us'?" Alice asked, confusion crossing her brow.

"Us going out?"

"What you and James?"

"Yeah," Lily said blushing slightly.

"Because you two belong together," Alice grinned.

"No!" Lily objected, and blushed an even deeper colour.

"Face it, Lily," Alice giggled at the strange crimson red her friend had gone, "it's like Frank and I, you and James." Lily gazed at her in shock; Lily knew how serious Alice was about Frank.

"What makes you think that?" Lily gulped.

"He does… and you, I can just see it," Alice said.

"I do? What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"The way he looks at you, the way he talks about you, the way you look at him," Alice explained, "it's all there."

"He talks about me?" Lily questioned, "And I do not look at him!" Lily snapped.

"Yep, he does talk about you, like to Lucy Abott the other day he said 'I can't go out with you, I like Lily too much'," Alice informed her, "and you, Lily Evans, so look at him, in class, I've seen those gazes. I often wonder what you're thinking but I'm sure it's not legal."

"I don't like him," Lily argued.

"Lily put you're hand on your heart and tell me you honestly don't like him," Alice said.

Lily frowned, "it's nearly curfew, you should get back to Gryffindor Common Room."

Alice looked disappointed but moved over to the portrait hole none-the-less, "see you in the Great Hall at breakfast," she said.

"Goodnight, Al."

"Night."

The Head's private rooms consisted of a large airy common room with two brown leather sofas and a stone fireplace. There was large draping and tapestries lining the walls. Four stone steps at the back of the room lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. Lily walked up the steps just as James stepped out of the bathroom. He was wearing only a towel strung around his hips, his muscular chest on view. Water was dripping down his toned body. He grinned and Lily gaped. Wow, she thought, those girls are right, he is quite fit. Emphasis on _quite_, she told herself. Okay, maybe I do like him a little bit. She blushed lightly at her lingering gaze and James raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Lily, about earlier, I… uh…I just wanted to say I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

He nodded, "so."

"So?" Lily snickered suddenly, realising she was standing in the corridor and James was wearing nothing but a towel. Perhaps Alice was right, she wasn't sure after this confrontation her thoughts about James would be entirely legal.

"What?!" James asked, finally noticing the intense nature of her gaze. She flushed deeper but remained silent. "What did I do now?"

"Nothing," she laughed, James was so funny, not to mention cute, when he was paranoid, especially where she was involved. He smiled at her and she wanted to melt. What? This is Potter, she told herself, you can't like him. "I was just going to bed," she told him. How dirty that sounds, Evans, she reflected. "And you must be freezing."

"I suppose I better get dressed," he agreed.

Yes, Lily thought, and then I can stop gawping at your chest. She nodded, "guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah and… uh… Lily?" he said running his hand through his hair.

"Yes?"

"Wait for me and we can go to breakfast together."

"Yeah, okay," she said, "goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Lily, love," he smiled.

She watched him leave and stood there for ages after he had closed the bedroom door. She sighed, she actually liked James Potter. It's not like I fancy him though, is it? Just a physical attraction, after all he is quite fit. No one must ever know, she told herself, not even Alice. I won't give into this. I won't go out with him. Standing, she walked to her room, feeling that that night she wouldn't sleep either.

* * *

**Now the scene (titled between Hana, my Plot Bunny, and I as "the Ben scene".) the one about doing it on the first date, happened to my mate, Hana and our friend, Ben. So we simply cut it to fit into the story. I can't believe it actually happened, I wish I was there when it did happen. So that part of the plot was told to me by Hana and inspired by my mate, Ben. **

**Please review (I have more chaps than reviews) coz it does make me so happy! And anyone who has any super embarrassing things for James to do, please tell. Oh, I have so many funny things but I'd love your input.**

** Until the next chapter. Love from SG xoxo**


	6. Of Flies and Falling Chasers

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 6**

**Of Flies and Falling Chasers**

Normally they would have started arguing by now. She would be yelling; he would be secretly enjoying her attention. But all was quiet. A large crowd had come to witness the spat that would never happen. Something had broken, a force released, a light turned on, the grey reversed to black and white. She stood, quietly observing, her face filled with perfect admiration. He was no longer cocky, his hazel eyes drinking in her face, now thick with emotions. There were no sudden moves and their voices were still. The boundaries newly crossed lead to shy smiles from her and adoring gazes on his part. Frank grinned; something had changed, could it be that the days of quarrelling were over. He gave one last look over his shoulder at the head students before rushing off to find Alice. What had altered? The question raced through his mind, at the same speed as he moved to find his girlfriend.

He finally found her in the Gryffindor common room. He grinned, giving her a greeting kiss before settling on the sofa next to her. She sighed blissfully before giving him a questioning glance wanting to know his reason for seeking her out. He kissed her again, wanting to spend time with her before the matter at hand became her priority. The kisses became more passionate, deep and longing. Frank knew he really felt for this girl. He slid his tongue into her mouth, probing deeply. His hands wandered her body while hers tangled into his dark hair.

"I…had…to…find…you," he breathed between kisses.

Alice laughed against his lips, her arms around his neck.

"Lily…James," he started as she initiated another kiss.

"What?!" she said shocked, "What about them?"

"Not arguing," he said, capturing her lips once again, "just…kind of… staring at each other."

Alice let out a manic laugh and Frank turned to look at her, slightly worried. "What did I tell you? She likes him! She likes him, she likes him."

"I never doubted you, love," Frank promised.

She smiled, "did I ever tell you 'I love you'?"

Frank nodded, "and I love you too."

They clasped hands, enjoying silently spending the moment together. "She likes him…" Alice repeated softly to herself, "I knew she did." They sat there a while longer before Alice looked at her watch. "Frank, have you seen the time? We better go to Charms."

Frank nodded once again, gazing at her lovingly, "let's go."

* * *

Lily arrived to Charms slightly late, James closely behind her. Alice raised her eyebrow at her; Lily was never late to class.

"Sorry Professor, Ja-Potter and I were just discussing the next Prefect meeting," the red-head mumbled.

"Yes, well please try not to discuss your duties during my lesson time from now on, Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Please take your assigned seat," Flitwick said cheerfully.

They took their seats, Lily in the middle of James and Alice; on James' right, sat Sirius and behind the two boys, sat Remus and Peter. The lesson began with Flitwick lecturing them about a new charm he wanted to teach them, James gazing at Lily, Sirius asking James about Lily, James trying to concentrate on Lily, Alice whispering questions about James to Lily and Lily desperately trying to contemplate the lesson. Lily continued to scribble lesson notes down furiously, James grinned, musing the way she held her quill and how every time she paused to dip the end into her ink pot, she always pushed her hair behind her ear. He groaned softly, she was so beautiful.

He was brought out of his daydream by Flitwick calling his love's name. "Well, Miss Evans?"

"Sorry, Professor?" She asked, "Could you repeat the question?"

James frowned, since when had Lily not paid attention in a lesson. Beside the Head Girl came a soft snicker, Alice obviously agreed with him.

"I asked what the correct incantation was for an age line." Flitwick repeated.

Lily looked down at her scribbled notes for the answer but found that today the page held no help for her. Instead of her usual subject related notes were the words: **I'm in love. **Lily choked slightly, what? 'Did I really write that?' she wondered. She stared blankly at her teacher, after not paying attention for the past fifteen minutes how could she answer his question?

James looked at her softly; he'd never seen Lily so deviated. He frowned, what could possibly make Lily stray from her work so much. He poked her lightly in the side, expecting her to turn around and bite his head off. She merely looked at him for a moment before turning back to the professor. He grimaced; what was wrong with Lily? She appeared worried; but why wouldn't she be? Charms was Lily's best subject, even over potions, and she was top of the class there too. He knew she wouldn't want to lose that claim. He smiled; passing his notes to the side under her gaze. For once he had not been scribbling her name furiously with his surname. She smiled at him before speaking the answer to the angering teacher.

"Um… Agiam Frelusa," Lily quickly replied.

"Correct, Miss Evans," Flitwick nodded to his star pupil, "try to pay better attention next time, I'm sure you don't fancy failing your N.E.W.T.'s."

"No, Professor," she agreed. She then turned to look back at James. "Thanks, for helping me out there, Potter," she said quietly. Alice was smirking behind her friend and whispering something to Frank.

"Anytime," James replied.

The lesson continued and the students went quiet. Everyone began to take notes, apart from Sirius, who was sending notes to another girl in front of him. James looked behind him to see Remus writing in a very fluent script and Peter trying to copy his notes.

James turned back to the front of the class, to see Lily pass him a note just as Professor Flitwick turned around. Lily was giving him anxious sideways glances. Flitwick had already seen the note.

"Mr Potter would you like to read that out to the class, please?" he said.

James grinned and looked up from where he was beginning to unfold the note. Lily turned to look at him, shaking her head and mouthing 'no!' James suddenly understood. She didn't want him to open it as it was a note declaring her undying love for him. Of course, that was it. James beamed, this was his victory and he was going to let the entire class hear it. He deserved it. He'd chased her long and hard and here was his reward. He deserved to let everyone in the whole school know he had succeeded.

"Well, Mr Potter?" Flitwick said, "I'm waiting… or perhaps Miss Evans would like to tell us what she wrote."

Lily shook her head, blushing. James laughed lightly, "no it's okay, Professor, I'll read it."

Lily once again shook her head, before slamming her head onto the desk with embarrassment. James unfolded the scrap of parchment. "It says," he began, "James… I… your fly is undone…" The Headboy looked down at his crotch to find that Lily was in fact correct. The colour drained from his face only to be replaced with a deep blush a few seconds later. He moved his hands downwards and pulled the zip closed and then checked it again. The other students were snickering and Lily was, if possible, an even darker crimson than he was.

As soon as the lesson ended James rushed off with Peter and Remus closely behind him. Sirius however remained behind, watching the last three occupants of the room silently.

"Uh, Evans, can I have a word?" he asked. Lily nodded and agreed to meet Frank and Alice in the following lesson.

"So?"

"Well, I wanted to ask how you knew James' fly was undone," Sirius said.

"Cause I saw it," she snapped.

"Oooh, Evans, what were you doing looking there, you bad girl?" Sirius goaded.

"None of your business!" Lily retorted, brushing her hair nervously behind her ear.

"It involves my best friend, I'll make it my business," Sirius replied, "I'd say you have a crush on Mr Prongsie!"

"I most certainly do not!" Lily said, sounding offended.

"You do, you do!" Sirius teased.

"Black?"

"Yeah?"

"Piss off!" she snarled, storming off.

"Evans loves Prongs! EVANS LOVES PRONGS!" She could hear Sirius yelling after her. 'Oh, the nerve of that boy,' she thought.

* * *

After dinner that evening Sirius padded into the dormitory, Peter following. Remus and James had already disappeared up due to James' still rotten mood. He opened the dorm door to see James stretched sulkily over the floor. Sitting on the bed behind with an essay in hand was Remus. He had obviously given up on trying to offer James advice, Remus clearly did not have Sirius' marvellous skill with women.

Remus looked relived at Sirius' return, "Sirius, you try and help, he won't listen to me," he said, pointing at James.

James lifted his head and groaned, "It's useless. She'll always hate me."

Sirius sighed, on principal he had told James of his conversation with Lily earlier. James however refused to believe him. "What did I tell you, Prongs?" he asked, "I saw it, in her eyes, trust me, you always have."

"Yes and look where it's got him now," Remus teased.

Sirius poked his tongue out, "not helping," he growled inaudibly to the werewolf.

"I've tried everything I can think of," James said bitterly, "and she's still not interested."

"Just you wait, I think she's a lot more interested than she lets on, Mate," Sirius said. "Now stop sulking, I know what'll cheer you up." James raised an eyebrow, "grab your broom, let's go for a toss around the pitch."

James nodded, "sounds fun."

Remus and Peter watched them both leave. They closed the door to the dorm and made their way outside.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for sticking by me, she just means so much to me," James said.

"Yeah, I know, Mate and… uh… well, it's a pleasure, I suppose."

* * *

Both boys pushed off the ground, simultaneously. James grinned happily, no matter how bad his mood he always found relief when he was flying. The breeze rushed through his dark locks as he soared gracefully. He circled the pitched, quickly leaving Sirius behind him.

After a few minutes of furious flying he looked down at the ground to see groups of girls settling on the turf. He flew down to find out who the girls were. There was a mixture of third and forth years, some sixth years and a few groups of his own seventh years. As he was spotted, one forth year began to adoringly chant his name. He groaned, wouldn't they ever leave him alone? He turned, intending to fly away from this set of personal 'fans'.

However, before he could make a hasty exit, something caught his eye. He noticed Alice and Lily sitting on the grass and working. Sirius halted his broom next to James and both realised that this was shortly to become a competition of Sirius is better than James or vice-versa, for the 'fan-clubs' of girls. James could already hear many variations of "Potter," "Black," "Sirius," and "James," filling the air. He watched the rows of arguing, flirting girls, yelling at each other, or batting an eyelid or pouting in what they perceived to be a seductive manner. He shook his head, did they ever learn? Surely they must know by now that there was only one girl for him.

He turned to look at said girl and gave her a beaming smile. He could hear the screams of "isn't that so sexy?" from the girls below him, but ignored them. Lily gave a gentle smile back, before turning away, once again blushing. He flew a graceful circle. He knew such a move would take most players weeks to learn to perform so smoothly but to him it was natural. He then turned to wink at the adorable red-head.

That moment Snape came out onto the pitch and started to fly a very old, worn looking broom.

"Alright, Snivilly?" Sirius asked, "are you sure that thing'll fly?"

Snape kept his head down; so much that he flew straight into the Head-boy, who was busy flirting with Lily. James slid off his broom and did a spectacular dive toward the ground. He tumbled straight into Lily. They both fell to the floor, James lying full length on top of her. He grinned deeply, her body felt so good against his. She pressed her hand lightly to his cheek, pulling it down as she pressed her lips against his skin. His lids closed, satisfied. He was enjoying the brief contact, before he turned to look at her, his eyes filled with shock. Had she just kissed his cheek? It couldn't be? She grinned seductively and James smiled. He then brought his lips the remaining distance to meet hers. They kissed passionately, tongues entwining.

The surrounding voices then ebbed into the pair's notice.

"Get in there, Lily," one girl shouted.

"Careful," another warned, "his fly might still be undone."

Lily broke the kiss and opened her eyes. What was she doing? Kissing Potter, in front of a third of the school's female population, not to mention Black and Alice. She pushed James off her and stood. She looked around for her best friend and found her standing a few feet away, smirking. Lily bent to retrieve her books and bag and flounced of to the Head's common room, disguising the tears leaking from her green eyes.

James turned to look at Sirius, who was standing on the grass behind him, broom in hand.

James bent to pick up his broom, "bugger," he said to no-one in particular.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 6!!! Most of this plot came from the "plot bunny." Hope you'll all review this chap. **

**The last part of the chap is supposed to reflect the keychange at the end of Can You Feel The Love Tonight from The Lion King. **

**Until next time,**

**Thanks,**

**With love SG xoxo**


	7. A Deeper Shade of Green

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 7**

**A Deeper Shade of Green**

Lucy Abott was angry. Very angry in-fact. She stormed down the stone corridors cursing one of her fellow students. Lily Evans. The 'love' of James Potter's life. The name left a bad taste in her mouth. She cursed those green eyes and red-gold locks. Why did James like Lily when he should like her?! _Her_ James fancied another girl. Lucy could normally get anything she wanted, anything! And what she wanted most was James Potter. The Ravenclaw sixth year was by no means ugly. She had long, silky blonde hair cascading down her elegant back. Her eyes were sparkling crystal blue, any boy loved that and she had had many boyfriends in the past. Sirius Black, for example; and she was just as much a player as he was. But was not why she wanted James. She loved him, adored him. She wanted him and she would get him, Evans or no Evans. Grrr, she could kill that girl.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway to see a sulking James. 'How sweet,' she thought. The Headboy's best friend, Sirius Black, was standing reassuring the distraught boy. No doubt James had just had another failed attempt at wooing the Ice Queen, Evans. Lucy growled, how dare Evans hurt _her_ precious James?! It was something Lucy just couldn't understand; why James still pursued the red-head. After all, he could have her and who wouldn't want that?

She walked over to him, "hi James," she said, seductively running a finger up his arm. Sirius turned to give James an amused look, however Lucy ignored him. Sirius and she had not been on good terms since they had broken up.

"Hi Lucy," James replied hardly sparing her a glance. The boys continued to walk and Lucy was forced to follow them.

"You know, James," Sirius said, "I don't think after what just happened; Lily can pretend she doesn't like you."

Lucy started, "what happened?" she asked.

"Oh, Snivilley knocked Prongs off his broom…"

"Aw…" Lucy said, "Oh James, did it hurt terribly?"

"No," James answered.

"Not that you'd have noticed if it had though, mate," Sirius commented.

"Why'd you say that?" Lucy asked, puzzled.

"Cause he was too busy snogging Evans to notice," Sirius laughed, patting James on the back.

"What?!" Lucy snapped, "I thought Evans hated him."

"Apparently not," Sirius said.

"Yeah but, Sirius, she did run off," James objected.

"James, she was bloody snogging you like no tomorrow and she initiated the kiss," Sirius told him, plus, I swear she was crying as she ran off."

"Really?!" James asked excitedly.

"Yep, mate, someone has a crush on Prongs," Sirius beamed, "Evans fancies Prongs and Prongs fancies Evans and they're gonna have cute Potter babies with red hair."

Lucy gulped; what she wouldn't give to wrong Black's neck right that second. "Potter babies!?" she snapped and both boys turned to look at her, "the only person who'll be having Potter babies is me, LUCY ABOTT! Mark my words; I will carry your babies, James." She stormed off.

She could hear Sirius laughing to her retreating back and James having a coughing fit. She growled to herself, how dare Evans snog her boy. She snorted; she would have Potter for her own.

"Is it me, James, or did her eyes just turn the same colour as Evans' eyes?" Sirius snickered.

"I think the latter but I fear only Lily can pull that colour off," he replied, joining in the laughter, "she may have Potter babies, but they definitely won't be mine."

Both were now in hysterics as they went to their dorms. They came to the Gryffindor common room and James bid Sirius goodnight before walking on his own to the Head's common room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Morning Evans," the endlessly annoying voice came from beside her. Lily looked up from where she was working on an essay in the library. Oh Merlin, she'd been found. She looked at the dark-haired boy, squinting slightly in aggravation.

"What?!" she groaned.

"Hey, Evans," he pleaded, "I only said good morning. As it is such a lovely, delightful morning and you are in such a kind, agreeable mood, I thought you might grant me one little pleasure."

"If you're going to ask me _that_, you're wasting your breathe, the answer's still no," she told him, glaring over the top of her essay.

"Oh, come on, Evans, is it so bad?" he pouted.

"Um…" she pretended to think, "yes! Actually!"

"I don't believe you," he claimed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, eyes gleaming.

"Oh, you don't?" she asked.

"No," he answered slowly.

"It's of little matter," she replied, her wrist flowing across the page as she wrote.

"Is it?" he snickered.

She frowned, "does James, I mean Potter, know you're here, Black?"

He laughed, his smirk deepening, "yes, no maybe…"

"Black!" she snapped, "don't use _that_ on me."

"Use what?" he asked.

"You know," she said, poking him in the chest with her quill.

"No, I don't," he shook his head, the picture of innocence.

She growled lightly, "Black, you are trying my patience."

"Yes, well, enough of that," he said, eyeing her wand nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to play a little game with me?"

"No," she said, "no way."

"Please?!" Sirius asked, looking at her with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Did this game have anything to do with 'truth or dare'?" she asked, "because I can predict the questions. Truth, Lily do you fancy James? The answer of course being, um, no. Dare, Lily I dare you to go out with James? I say no way. The end."

Sirius laughed, "No it's not truth or dare," he promised. "So, will you play?"

"Sorry, Black, but I'm working," she said.

"Oh, come on Evans, you'll enjoy yourself."

"No."

"Please?!"

Oh, what the hell, life's too short, it could be fun. "Okay," what, Lily, no, you don't even know what the game is yet. Oh damn.

"C'mon, we'll go to Gryffindor common room, it should be empty on a bright morning like today," Sirius said, he quickly packed away her belongings, shoving her bag on her shoulder and dragging her out the library.

They were followed by the gaze of a now sulking boy. James scowled, seeing the way his best mate had dragged off the love of his life. Sirius couldn't betray him, not now. Lily had always been _his_ girl. If Sirius went any further, James would kill him. He loved Lily that much. She was the one girl he would be forced to choose over his closest friend.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Lily…" Sirius whined.

She nodded, blushing, "okay, what are we gonna play?" she asked, sitting down.

"It's called 'Would you Rather'…" he told her, "I played it with Peter's cousins and the boys last year."

"Right," she replied, folding her arms over the side of the chair, "How'd you play?"

"Well, I'll ask a question, would you rather do this or that, and you have to make a choice of which you'd rather do," he beamed excitedly.

"I think I understand," she frowned, "give me an example."

"Um… okay, I'll start off with an easier one," he said, pushing his fringe out of his eyes, "would you rather eat a fly or a spider?"

"A fly," she said, rolling her eyes, perhaps this could be fun.

"Right, would you rather…" he started.

"No, it's my go," she interrupted, pouting.

He sighed, but did not argue, "Fine."

"Would you rather eat a dog or burn down Hogwarts?" she asked. He looked shocked and Lily laughed at the face he pulled.

"Burn down Hogwarts," he told her.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"How come?" she giggled.

"I love dogs," he smiled.

"Aw, that's sweet, Sirius," she said.

"When did we become on a first name basis?" Sirius asked.

She sniggered, "once you get past the irritating things about you, you're alright, Black."

"And James?" he asked.

"What about him?" she said, confused.

"Nothing," Sirius said, observing her features, quietly, "next question."

"Okay," she grinned.

"Would you rather kiss Snivilly or Remus?" he chuckled.

"Remus…" she smirked, "you're question."

He nodded.

"Would you rather date Lucy Abott again or Rachel Green from Hufflepuff?" she asked, pursing her tongue between her teeth.

"Rachel Green," he told her.

"Still some hard feelings between you and Lucy, eh?" she asked.

"Well, she's just so unreasonable," he replied, "and she fancies James."

"She what?!" Lily asked, her head snapping up sharply.

"Jealous, Evans?" Sirius grinned.

"Next question," she said, hesitating.

"Okay, Evans, would you rather sleep with me or Paul Lesley?" he asked.

"BLACK!" She screeched.

He looked at her innocently and she punched his arm, "answer the question, Lily."

"No," she pouted.

"And remember you have to say the truth," he winked.

"Um, Paul," she said, "Sorry Black, it's nothing personal, you just don't float my boat."

"Yeah, whatever," he smiled, bouncily.

"So, would you rather kiss Moaning Myrtle or Professor McGonagall?" she asked.

"McGonagall," he said, bowing his head ashamedly.

"This is quite fun, Sirius," she smiled.

"Okay, Lily, would you rather go out with Frank or James?" Sirius asked.

"James," she said, "I, uh, I mean Frank." She stuttered. She quickly stood up, blushing beetroot red and ran off.

"Score," Sirius whispered under his breath. He glanced up to see a glowering James. "James, mate, excellent news."

James turned, muttering a quick, "I gotta go."

"Okay, see you later, mate," Sirius called after him.

"Maybe," came the scowled reply.

Sirius stared after him, what was wrong with James?

* * *

**Yes, we do really play this game. Any embarrassing ideas, please give them to me!!!**

**I may be a long time updating, I have at least 5 pieces of coursework in next week.**

**Also you might want to consider checking out my story "The Power of Love" if you have time.**

**Feedback welcome,**

**With love SG xoxo**


	8. Closer to the Goal

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 8**

**Closer to the Goal...**

A sulking seventh year Gryffindor stalked down the stone corridors. James was furious, how dare Sirius flirt with _his_ girl. He was going to him! Knowing Sirius, he would have Lily as his within days. Lily had looked very happy with Sirius' attentions. It just wasn't fair. He chased Lily for years, was Sirius just going to walk in and steal the girl he had loved for so long. He leant against the nearby stair banister. It was now late evening and James wandered aimlessly around the school under his trusty invisibility cloak. Once he had seen Sirius flirting with Lily, he couldn't bear to even be in the same room with her. He felt so betrayed; Sirius knew how much he loved Lily, the whole school did. How could Sirius do that to him?

He groaned, slouching against the floor, tears streaking down his face. "Oh, Lily," he sighed, rubbing his now wet eyes. He was shattered. He daren't go back to the Head's dorm in case he saw Lily, and he didn't know if he could control his feelings for her. He definitely couldn't go up to the Gryffindor seventh year dorm as Sirius would be there and just the thought of Sirius made him so angry. He laid back pulling the invisibility cloak over his feet and wondering which prefects were patrolling that evening. He just hoped that they weren't Slytherin, they would be bound to report him to Mcgonagall. James could really do without that, as Mcgonagall was insistent that the Head Students would make a good impression on the younger students, especially since both Lily and James were in Gryffindor. He closed his eyes; all he could think of was Lily. Her deep green eyes, her thick red gold hair. He imagined her coming towards him, how her body would feel against his. In his mind he felt her kiss. Her lips were soft and silky against his own. He sighed softly, tears now trickling rhythmically down his cheeks.

"James," a soft voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He rubbed his eyes, shit, the cloak had slid off him. Grabbing the invisibility cloak he slowly turned his eyes to look at her. She was standing above him, a silhouette in the dark corridor. She knelt next to him. He reached out and ran a finger along her cheek. Hazel met green, he licked his lips hungrily. She pulled him into an embrace. He laid his head against her shoulder, his tears mingling into her silky hair. "What happened?" she asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"I… uh… it's just Sirius," he told her, cupping her cheek.

"What about him?" she asked, casting her eyes over him, finally noticing how close they were.

She tried to pull back, but he resisted, holding her tightly.

"I can't believe him, he fancies you," James replied.

"Sirius Black?! No! No way!" She said shocked, "what makes you think that?" she could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her face. She bit her lip, trying to reign in the sudden urge to kiss him fully on the lips. He looked at her, confused and for a moment she worried he had realised the nature of her longing.

"Oh come on, Lily," he replied, "he couldn't have made it anymore obvious if he had been lying on top of you, snogging you."

"What?" Lily spluttered.

"He does Lily, I swear it," he said, annoyed that she was mocking him.

"Fine, if you insist," she sighed, "but why does it matter anyhow? Is our dear Head Boy getting a bad case of jealousy?"

He pouted, she could read him so easily and she knew it. He gazed at her ashamedly. She smiled, knowing that she was jealous made him feel exceptional but she figure out why.

"He doesn't fancy me, James. Sirius Black is the biggest womaniser in the entire school and even if he does, you don't have to worry; I'd not go out with him for all the gallons in the world. I'd even pick you, if I had the choice of you or him," she promised.

James decided to take this as a compliment. "Really?" he asked, "you'd rather go out with me that Sirius?"

"That is what I just said, Potter," she smirked, giving him time for her words to sink in, "really, James, you're not as bad as I make it half the time."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Nice try, Potter," she smiled. He pouted solemnly, "but I am willing to at least become friends," she told him. He grinned and she laughed at his expression. "Come on," she said, standing and offering him a hand to help him get up, "we better get back to the common room."

He smiled and followed her along the corridors of Hogwarts. "I better find Sirius in the morning and apologise for being a prat. I think he had something to tell me," James said.

"Lying bastard," Lily breathed, snarling.

"Me?!" James exclaimed, shocked.

"No, Black," Lily explained, "look, James, whatever he tells you, he's lying."

"Oh, you know something about this, do you?" he asked, backing her against the nearest wall and raising an eyebrow. His arms fell either side of her head. She gazed distractedly at his lips.

"No," she answered, he turned to walk off, "but whatever he says, he's lying."

"Okay," he smirked, eyes gleaming. He was humouring her.

They arrived back at the common room. "Well, this is goodnight, I guess," she said.

"Yeah," he said, moving closer to her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and she finally lost all self control. She lifted her head, intending for her lips to find his. But he had already moved away.

"Goodnight, James," she called.

He turned to gazed at her, "goodnight," he replied, smiling.

She flung herself onto one of the sofas, a deep passion filling her eyes as she watched him go.

* * *

There was a knocking at his door. If that was Sirius, he was dead. How had any of the other Maraunders got into the Head's common room anyway? He turned over, deciding to ignore Sirius, so maybe he would go the hell away. He snuggled tighter under the duvet. "James, James," the voice called. In his head, James cursed, 'dammit.' He was about to sit up and tell the waker to get lost when a sudden thought struck him. Wasn't that Evans' voice? He sighed; perhaps if he stayed in here, Lily would come in to get him. "James, lessons begin in ten minutes and you've missed breakfast." 'What?' he thought to himself, ten minutes, shit. He sat bolt upright before slowly sliding back down to the soft pillows.

His earlier theory proved to be correct as that moment Lily strode into the room. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them wide open. He moaned, "Lily."

"Potter, get up," she said.

James looked at her, as his eyes finally adjusted to the light. She looked great. Her uniform fitted perfectly and for once she had left her shoulder length hair blazing down her back. He stretched, his muscles contracting. "You look great," he told her.

"Thanks Potter," she smirked as he stood out of bed. Her eyes flowed over him as he was wearing only a pair of black boxers.

"Evans … Lily?" he called.

"Huh?" she asked.

He carried on with his flirtatious compliments. "You look so mature," he told her, before he felt slightly depressed, "and what about me? I'm just James."

"Just James? Potter, you're way more special than that." She surprised herself with the comment, feeling momentarily sorry for him. "You know what, go find a girl who loves you for that and appreciates you. I can't do that."

"How do you know?" he asked, annoyed, softly staring at her, "you haven't even tried."

"I… I just can't," she stuttered, hating him immensely at that moment. He was always one step ahead of her, she could never win. He was sitting, gazing at her with those beautiful hazel eyes, wearing nothing but boxer shorts so his toned stomach was fully on view.

"Is it me?" he asked, softly.

"No," she shook her head, "it's me."

"What? Lily, what's wrong?"  
"I just can't do it, Potter," she told him, tears began to softly fall and she buried her hands into her face. She ran out of James' room and into her own.

* * *

Twelve minutes later, James sprinted into the classroom. Professor Slughorn looked at him, questioning his tardiness. "Woke up late, sorry, Professor," James said. He rushed to his seat, plonking down next to Sirius. The other boy looked up at him before returning to his work. 'Sirius, taking notes, yeah right,' thought James to himself. James pouted slightly at the thought that Sirius was ignoring him. James began to copy down notes on the lesson, every once in a while gazing at Lily. He yawned slightly and ruffled his hair. He once again scribbled down his name alongside hers. _Lily Evans and James Potter. James loves Lily. _

Eventually the lesson ended. James glanced up, shoving his belongings into his bag. He stood at the same time as Sirius did. He grabbed the other boy's arm, but Sirius shrugged it off. "Oi, Padfoot," he yelled. Sirius didn't even look back.

Remus and Peter walked up behind him, "you can't say you didn't ask for it," Remus told him.

"Yeah, but I had a reason to be angry," James snapped, "It was a misunderstanding."

"Prongs," Remus said, "Sirius didn't even know why you were mad."

"Yes," Peter grinned, "Why _were_ you upset, James?"

"Evans," James sighed.

"Where?" Peter said.

The other two rolled their eyes. "I had a feeling this all linked back to her," Remus answered.

"I… uh… I thought Padfoot was flirting with her," James admitted.

"Oh," Remus said, "and how did you rectify your beliefs?"

"Evans, actually," James smiled at the memory of her comforting him, "It's

funny how she came to me right when I needed her."

"Funny that she'd been looking for you for the previous twenty minutes for Head Patrolling?" Remus asked.

"Shit," James said, "I missed patrol."  
"Yep," Peter smirked.

"But she didn't even yell at me," James said.

"I told you, Prongs, Lily likes you," Remus reminded him.

James smirked.

Alice walked over," alright, Potter, what did you do now?"

"Huh?" James asked.

"Lily's acting all weird this morning, and I want to know what happened."

"What do you mean 'acting all weird'?" James asked.

"She was staring at you for nearly the whole lesson and she didn't take any notes," Alice said.

"That's the fifth lesson in three days," Remus replied.

"I know," Alice said.

"You'll have to ask her, I'm not sure," James told her.

"I already tried," Alice said, shaking her head, "if you don't know, then you'd better go and find out."

"Alice, if she won't tell you, why would she tell me? You're her best friend and all."

"Potter, find a way, anyway you can," Alice growled.

James nodded; Alice could be almost as scary as Lily. "See you Guys later," he said, walking off.

Once James was out of earshot Alice snickered, "I hope he finds her near a broom cupboard, cause shortly they're gonna have a serious snogging session." Remus nodded in agreement.

"What with Sirius?" Peter asked.

"No, Pete," Remus told him, sighing.

* * *

James stalked down the corridor looking for the girl he loved. Alice was right, there was something up with Lily. He sighed leaning back against the wall. He groaned, why did the one girl he liked have to hate him so?

He turned to see Peter running after him. The boy had a packet of jelly beans in his hands and was nibbling them as he came closer. "Ew, soap flavoured," Peter said, "want one, Prongs?"

James shook his head, "I love Lily, Pete." He told his mate, "I want hold her, I want to kiss her." Neither boy noticed Professor Mcgonagall and the Head Girl walking along the corridor. Mcgonagall was carrying a large pile of essays and Lily her school bag. "…I want to squeeze her, I want to shag her."

"That's quite enough, Mr Potter," Mcgonagall said, as she came past.

Lily turned bright red at the cheeks, "Potter!" She exclaimed.

"Very well, Miss Evans," Mcgonagall smiled, "We can talk about this at the next Head Meeting. I'm glad to have run into you too, Mr Pettigrew, I need to talk about your essay. Mr Potter, please refrain from using such language in the future." Peter and Mcgonagall walked off, leaving James and Lily staring embarrassedly at each other.

"I… uh… I," James blushed.

"Potter," she said, "I don't want to know." Lily then began to laugh at the look on his face.

"Just so you know, Lily, I wasn't joking," James said. "I want to hold you, kiss you, squeeze you and…"

"Don't say it, Potter," she sighed, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

He moved closer to her, "and I want to shag you," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Potter," she warned.

"Lily," he growled, hungrily.

"POTTER!"

"Lily," he breathed. She groaned; his breath was tickling her ear. James kissed her cheek, rubbing his nose against her soft skin.

"James…" she moaned.

"Lils," he smiled.

"James," she replied, as he kissed her neck.

"PRONGS!"

She moved out of his arms and ran off.

"Lily," he called. James glanced at the sulking boy next to her, "great timing, Padfoot," he smiled.

Sirius chuckled, "was one of my better qualities," he told James.

"Uh… Padfoot," James said.

"Yeah," Sirius smirked.

"I'm sorry for being such a prat earlier," he smiled.

"It's okay, mate," he smiled, "hugging James. "Just out of question, why did you get so angry?"

"I… well, stupid of me, really," James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought you were flirting with Lily."

"What?! Prongs, I don't like Evans in that way," Sirius laughed, ruffling James' hair, "Prongs, you arse."

James laughed, "pretty stupid of me, eh?"

"Yep," Sirius laughed, "the way you were getting all close with Evans just then," he nudged James' arm.

"Oh, sh, Padfoot," James said.

"She definitely likes you, Prongs," Sirius smirked.

"Good, cause I love her," the Headboy smiled.

"Aw, Prongsie is in love."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Prongs loves Evans, Prongs loves Evans."

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"James…" Sirius whined.

"Piss off, Pad," James growled.

* * *

**Sorry that took so long! Coursework has been HELL! But I've got 2 weeks hols now, so hopefully it'll be less time updating. Last bit inspired by Blood Brothers.**

**Love SG xoxo**


	9. I was wrong

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 9**

"**I was wrong."**

_Meet me on the third floor corridor outside the transfiguration classroom at eight thirty pm sharp._

_Lily xx_

James padded eagerly up the stairs onto the third floor landing. James had been so shocked when she had sent him this note. It had seemed almost too good to be true. He knew it couldn't be anything official such as homework or Heads' duties, or why would the meeting be in such a peculiar place? He grinned, his smile had been infectious all evening. Lily just meant so much to him. He puckered his lips; perhaps Lily would confess her true love for him at last.

He pushed the invisibility cloak deeper into his bag. If she really was going to confess her true love then it would mean staying out after curfew, when their love overwhelmed their senses and their self control dispersed. They would be way too busy to worry about the time. He had therefore brought the cloak in-case of them needing a hasty retreat. He would hate Lily's pristine record to be tarnished.

He loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his white shirt, so he was showing just enough of his toned chest to remind Lily of the full extent of what she had seen earlier that morning. He knew as much as he would like to run up to her shirtless, it just wasn't a possibility right at the present moment.

He moved quietly down the corridor, keeping an eye out for the fiery red-gold locks. He ran his hand excitedly through his hair. James reached the end of the corridor and stood outside the transfiguration classroom. Exactly eight twenty-nine and thirty seconds, in thirty seconds, Lily would arrive to confess her love. He let out a nervous chuckle, not that he would admit to anyone that he was nervous. He heard footfalls coming towards him. He sighed, happily and leant casually against the stone wall. He crossed one leg behind the other heel and a flirty smile crossed his face. This was, to James' belief, a rather handsome, manly and becoming pose. He cocked an eyebrow up as the footsteps drew closer.

"James," came the girl's voice.

"Lil- Lucy?" James said, as the latter came into view.

"James, I've been looking for you for the past half an hour," she said, moving closer to him.

"Oh," James said, unsure how to answer her.

She gave an answering giggle and James grimaced, previously having believed no human being was capable of making such an unpleasant sound. "Oh, yes, Jamesie," she replied, setting her hands on his broad shoulders.

"Uh… Lucy, I was meeting someone here, sorry," he said, trying to move away from where she had him caught against the wall.

"Oh, never mind, Jamesie, I'm sure they'll understand if you're otherwise occupied," she said, licking her lips flirtatiously.

"Lucy, stop-"

"C'mon, James, there's a broom closet nearby, we could make use of it," she grinned, showing deathly white teeth.

"Uh… no," he blushed at her obvious attraction.

"Oh, I see, how silly of me!" she made that revolting giggling noise again. "Why would you want to wait until we get to a broom closet? That's my James, always impatient. Of course we can stay here to snog," she told him, "among other things, James," she added in an undertone.

He never got to reply as at that moment her lips joined to his and attached like a leech. Her lips were hard and dry unlike those of Lily's which were soft and juicy. She pushed her tongue through his pursed lips, running it over his smooth teeth. He groaned, annoyed, into her mouth. She mistook it for a cry of pleasure and probed deeper into his mouth. Her hands snaked up his neck and into his hair as she snogged him. She pushed her body harder against his, fervent desire coursing through her body and scalding his.

"James?!" A questioning voice came through the kiss.

James looked up, pushing Lucy away from him. "Lily," he asked. Lily turned on her heel and stalked down the corridor.

"Lily, LILY," James called after her. He sprinted to catch after her. "Lily, wait." He came level with her storming figure. "Lily," he panted.

"What, Potter?" she snarled, her head bent so she was gazing at the floor.

"Lily, that was nothing to do with me," he told her.

"Well whose lips were attached to Lucy's then?" Lily asked.

"What?" James shook his head, "Lily, I was not…"

"NOT SNOGGING HER?!" Lily yelled.

"Will you just listen to me?" he said, wearily.

"NO, POTTER, I WILL NOT. YOU BACK-STABBING ARSE, YOU FLIRT WITH ME NIGHT AND DAY FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS _AND_ THEN GET BORED, SO YOU DECIDE TO SNOG SOMEONE ELSE. WERE YOU PLANNING ON FLIRTING WITH ME WHEN I GOT HERE? ARE YOU ANNOYED I INTERUPTED YOUR LITTLE SNOGGING FEST?"

"Yes, I was gonna flirt with you," he said quietly, "cause I'm not interested in Lucy."

"WHAT? IS SHE JUST YOUR BIT ON THE SIDE THEN? COVERING YOUR NEEDS?"

"No."

"YOU DISGUST ME, POTTER. NO GIRL DESERVES TO BE USED LIKE THAT." She growled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE WHAT I DO? WHO I SNOG?" He asked. She gave him a shocked look; the idea obviously hadn't crossed her mind. "IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH, WHY DO YOU CARE, EVANS, EH?"

"I just thought you might have changed," she admitted quietly, "that I had been wrong all those years."

"WHO SAYS THAT ISN'T SO?!" He questioned, "MAYBE YOU SHOULD GIVE IT A TRY!"

"No, Potter, you've had you chance and you blew it," she shook her head, "I never want to see you again."  
"Fine by me," he snapped, stalking off. He paused and turned to look at her sadly, "and maybe I was wrong about you too," he told her.

He stormed back to the common room, fire in his hazel eyes. He pushed rudely past the younger students, who luckily had enough sense to simply move out of his way. He made his way up to the seventh year boys' dormitory, entering and slamming the door. He flopped down on Frank Longbottom's empty bed, who was most likely somewhere snogging Alice, not that James cared.

Sirius, Peter and Remus looked up at him. "Hey, Prongs, where did that infectious Potter smile go?" Sirius asked, "Couldn't Evans get the right words out?"

"Never mention that name in my presence ever again," he told them. The other three boys raised their eyebrows; normally just the mention of Evans could make James beam like a lovesick puppy.

"Uh, Prongs, what happened?" Remus asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," James said, lying across the bed, "I was just wrong about her and I definitely _do not like her_." He forced the words out.

"Not even one incy bit?" Sirius asked, in a fake honey-coated tone.

"NO!" James bellowed. He rubbed his eyes, dragging himself off the bed, "I'm going to the Head's Common Room," he told them, walking out and slamming the door behind himself.

Once back in his room, James delved into his trunk and brought out a large bottle of firewhisky that he had smuggled from home. He pulled off the cap and took a large swig. He sighed in relief as the alcohol coursed through his veins. 'Damn Evans,' he thought, 'this was truly living.' He took another gulp of the liquid, feeling it burn harshly down his throat. 'Yes,' James was sure he'd be just fine without her.

"_And maybe I was wrong about you too."_

The words cut her heart like a knife. She sobbed, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She didn't know it was possible to feel this way, especially about James Potter. It hurt so, and she didn't know why. His handsome face stuck stubbornly in her head, the warm hazel eyes, the dark hair, his muscular tanned skin, even his cute round lenses. He had caught her heart, stabbed it in two maybe, but her heart belonged to him none the less. There was no point it denying it any longer. Lily Evans was one hundred percent, truly, madly, deeply in love with James Potter. At this point Lily decided that she wanted to be with him for eternity. She sighed, he had won.

She rubbed a tear out of her eyes, "oh, Merlin, I love James Potter." The truth swamped her mind, choking her breaking heart. With this revelation, Lily broke. There was no hope for them; James was with Lucy now, her boyfriend. 'I want him though,' she thought to herself. Why was it, the minute he was no longer interested she finally found feelings for him? Was it now her turn to feel unreciprocated love? "James," she breathed to herself.

She made her way back towards the Heads' Common Room. On the way she passed a pair of sixth years kissing deeply. She sighed to herself, 'that should be James and I,' she told herself. She ran away from the two students, as the thoughts of James threatened to burn her soul. She imagined the brief kisses they had shared, where she had always been too stubborn to see the full beauty of them. He was in her head, taunting her.

"_Very well," he grinned "I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your house?" She laughed again and he looked at her silently, before lifting her chin upwards so his lips were poised over hers. He reached forwards and kissed her lightly._

_James slid off his broom and did a spectacular dive toward the ground. He tumbled straight into her. They both fell to the floor, James lying full length on top of her. He grinned deeply. She pressed her hand lightly to his cheek, pulling it down as she pressed her lips against his skin. His lids closed, satisfied. He was enjoying the brief contact, before he turned to look at her, his eyes filled with shock. She grinned seductively and James smiled. He then brought his lips the remaining distance to meet hers. They kissed passionately, tongues entwining._

She stood in the Head's Common Room, "I love you, James," she whispered. The tears flowed fast down her face. She wasn't sure she could ever reverse the many wrongs she had done against the boy she now knew to be the love of her life.

She looked to the table in the centre of the common room. On it was a single, silver picture frame that held a picture of the two Head Students standing side by side. They were both in uniform, shiny badges pinned to their sweaters. Lily had her hair down and beamed at the magical camera, she was obviously happy to have been chosen as Head Girl. James had a cocky grin on his handsome face. She looked at him, "oh James, I'm an idiot and a coward." Picture James just grinned at her, the signature Potter smile she had fallen in love with.

She turned away, yawning drowsily. Her many sleep deprived nights caused by her confusion with her feelings for James Potter must end from now on. She knew she loved him, how could she not. She went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. She pulled her hair into a towel and pulled a second towel around her neat curves. She went into her bedroom and dried herself. As she pulled her pyjamas, she could hear James moving about in the room across the hallway. He was probably day-dreaming about Lucy and all the naughty things they were going to get up to. She padded back across the hallway, quietly placing the towels back in the bathroom, her pink next to James' navy. As she brushed her teeth, she pondered what she could possibly do to make James' feelings for her reappear. She believed it was unlikely to happen, but she had to try, right? She went back into her room and slowly fell asleep, a single red rose from her love sitting in a pot of water by her bedside.


	10. Anonymous

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 10**

**Anonymous**

The next two weeks of term were very stressful for the whole school. There was an obvious strain between the two Head Students that all the witches and wizards there, students and teachers alike, felt. James had gained a terrible, sarcastic manner and once again did not hesitate to hex any student that crossed him. Whenever Lily was mentioned he would change the subject of the conversation and when she tried to talk to him he would turn or walk away.

Lily had become very depressed, which worried Alice. She would often sit in an empty classroom and cry her eyes out until Alice, Frank, Sirius, Peter or Remus would come to find her. The three Maraunders did this without James' knowledge, mostly because any mention of Lily was ignored. None of Lily's comforters knew the reason for Lily low manner and she would not tell them. They had guessed that the reasons for James and Lily's brooding moods were linked and were quite tentative of how to rectify the situation.

Remus, Peter and Sirius were all aware that James locked himself for hours in his bedroom in the Head's Common Room with nothing but a bottle of firewhisky for company. This made the three boys very frustrated, as none of them thought James to be the kind of individual to drown his worries in alcohol.

The development (or decline) in James and Lily's relationship made the Head duties very hard for the both of them. Often the pair resorted to sending messages to each other via prefects or first years. They always referred to each other as the 'Head Boy' or 'Head Girl' as if each was a different character than the reality. Even harder were the prefect meetings, when they would sit at opposite sides of the room. James gazing any where but at her and Lily gazing secretly at him, wishing he was closer due to her newfound feelings.

Lessons were just as bad. All the teachers felt the difference in the seventh year classes. Many of the students spent the entire time wondering if either Lily or James were going to break soon. Tempers were high and in a potions lesson, James yelled at Professor Slughorn. The potions master desperately trying to bridge the differences of the two students tried to pair them up for a lesson. James merely said, "Professor, I refuse to work with _her_."

Lily's heart ached during this period of frustration between her and James. Her temper seemed to have fizzled out and mostly things seemed to upset her rather than anger her. There was no shortage of tears on her part, something that had rarely ever been seen from the invincible Lily Evans before. She turned even deeper into her homework, spending most of her free time in the library. She came out for lessons and at curfew when Madame Pince threw her out, insisting she go to get some rest. She barely came out for meals and was often forced something by Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter or Sirius between lessons.

James was eating less as well. He had lost the bright shine in his eyes as most of his sustenance came from the ever lurking firewhisky. Both Lily and James' friends noticed how quickly they were losing weight and the dark bags forming under their eyes. The worry of their classmates quickly spread to their teachers, particularly Professor McGonagall who felt a great responsibility for them since they were both in her house. She tried in vain to get them to talk to each other and individually but they were both too stubborn to make any compromises where the other was concerned. Neither Lily nor James listened to any teacher telling them to sort out their differences and just told the teachers that "they didn't think they could do that."

Lots of the pupils and some of the teachers began to wonder why Professor Dumbledore did not just tell them to resolve their conflict. They knew that Lily and James held a huge amount of respect for the headmaster and would listen to him. Everyone felt that as it was actually starting to affect the running of the school and the health of the Head Students that ordering them to reach a settlement was completely necessary at this point. Dumbledore merely smiled and told anyone who questioned him that "Mr Potter and Mr Evans needed to come to a compromise on their own accord." Many of the students wondered if this would ever happen.

So it was two weeks since Lily had discovered her true feelings for James that the Head Girl awoke vowing to at least make James aware of her feelings. She got up and changed, taking her books for her first lesson, a single sheet of parchment and a quill, Lily made her way to the beech tree by the lake. She sat down and traced her fingers over the writing that said _'James Potter Loves Lily Evans forever'. _She sighed, wishing that it was still true. She took her wand and engraved '_I love you too, JP'_ in the bark underneath his carving. To finish she placed a heart shape around her declaration of love. She then pulled out the paper and wrote a note to him. She waved her wand over the paper so that the writing style looked less like hers. She read over the note and pleased with her work, stood.

She made her way up to the owlry. Her owl, Whisper, fluttered down to greet her. "No, Whisper, not today. You're too distinctive and Potter knows you," she stroked the bird's head. She called down one of the school's tawny owls and tied the letter to its leg. She sent the owl off and watched it fly out the owlry. She walked away, intending to go to her first lesson early but met Alice going down to breakfast.

"Lils, come on, you're coming to breakfast with me," Alice told her. Lily had no choice but to go with her friend. She had not been intending to be present when James read her letter but couldn't very well tell Alice that.

They entered the great hall just as the owls arrived. Alice sat down on Frank's left and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lily ignored their signs of affections as she wished she could do the same with James. She moved some food onto her plate and opened Frank's copy of the Daily Prophet as a tawny owl landed at James' side.

James frowned, who was sending him post? It was not his parents' owl and he had stopped buying the Prophet as he just read Remus'. He growled, lately he could not be bothered to do anything other than the essentials. All the students knew this; surely no-one was stupid enough to purposely annoy him. It was not hard to do now-a-days. He unfolded the note as Sirius gave him a curious look. James sighed, Sirius' nosiness aggravating him. He slowly began to read.

_To James Potter,_

_I wanted to ask you some advice as you're the only person I can think of who's been in a similar situation to mine. There's a guy, he used to really fancy me. I was never interested, but now I am. In fact, I'd go as far to say as I love him. I'm sure I do. Anyway, he's stopped liking me, or at least he acts like it. I really don't know what to do. I really want to be with him but I'm worried about him rejecting me. I know you would probably react to this situation in a similar way to he would. Should I tell him? Please help me. _

_Signed Anonymous._

James frowned, did everyone have to remind him of the countless years he had spent chasing Her Royal Highness, the Head Girl. All he wanted to do was forget her now, all everyone else wanted to do was remind him. He momentarily considered throwing the note straight away but he knew exactly how unreciprocated love felt. He could at least save this relationship even if he could not make anything of the relationship between himself and Her Royal Highness. He slid his note into the bottom of his bag until the end of the day. He then sat out by the lake not noticing the new inscription in the beech tree. When his reply was perfected he made his way to the owlry, wondering how, if he did not know who the writer of the note was, he would get it to her. As he entered the owlry, the tawny owl who had delivered the message flew over to him. She had obviously thought of that too.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the Head's Common Room, alone, reading over an essay she had written to be handed in the following day, when a large tawny owl tapped on the window. She jumped up and opening the window, untied James' reply from its leg. It turned and flew off as Lily opened the letter with quivering hands. It said:

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I'm deeply sorry to hear you are in this position. You are, of course, right. I do know exactly how bad unreciprocated love hurts. All I can tell you to do is just tell him how you feel. Even if it seems he doesn't like you anymore remember things are not always what they seem. If he likes you you'll be snogging in no time, if he doesn't anymore, I'm sure he'll be flattered. I would be. If it was me, but that's not relevant to you. Hope it goes well for you. _

_James Potter._

She sighed softly, 'tell him. Tell him, tell him. TELL HIM.' She thought to herself. What was she going to do? Lily groaned; she needed someone to talk to about it. She grabbed James' reply and went to find Alice.

Alice, Frank, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked up from where they were sitting talking to each other, when Lily entered Gryffindor Common Room. They had been (quite unsuccessfully) trying to come up with a way of bringing Lily and James' dispute to an end.

"Lily," Alice called out happily. Other students began to look up, shocked; no-one had seen Lily in the Common Room for the past two weeks.

"Go back to what you were doing," Sirius snapped as a few began to whisper. Lily took a seat between the three Maraunders on a large sofa. Alice sat across from them with Frank. Sirius gave her a soft hug. Over the last two weeks, the boys had got much closer to her, even if she and James had taken a step backwards. "How're you doing, Lily?"

"Honestly? Confused," she told him, sighing.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Is James around?" she asked, biting her lip as if he was about to jump out from behind a chair and yell 'surprise.'

"We haven't seen him," Remus said, sadly shaking his head, "we don't see much of him. Not since he started locking himself in his room with litre bottles of firewhisky."

"He what!? I thought he was in there dreaming about Lucy," Lily said, astonished.

"Lils, if he did like Lucy, he'd be out there getting with her not hiding in his room to dream about her," Remus sighed.

"Hey, guys, I don't wanna hear about Potter, I want to know what's bothering Lily," Alice said suddenly.

"Promise if I tell you, you'll all be honest? Give me your honest opinion? Not one just cause he's your best mate?" she said quietly. They all nodded. "Alright, this does kind of link back to James. Here, I think you guys should read this before I explain." She passed them James' reply.

"This letter is from James," Sirius commented. Lily nodded, "I thought you guys hadn't communicated in anyway for weeks."

"Padfoot, that's probably why it's written to 'Anonymous.'" Remus rolled his eyes.

The note was passed around the whole group. Alice raised her eyebrows, "tell who, what?" she looked at Lily and grinned widely, "You like him!" she exclaimed.

"Very good," Lily laughed her first real laugh in weeks.

"Who does Lily like?" Peter asked, while Remus and Sirius wildly hugged her.

"Lily likes Prongs! Lily likes Prongs! LILY LIKES PRONGS!" Sirius yelled happily and for once Lily didn't have the heart to tell him to shut up.

"Uh… Sirius, one slight correction," she bent over to whisper in his ear.

"LILY LOVES PRONGS! LILY LOVES PRONGS! LILY LOVES PRONGS!!" Sirius yelled as some of the other Gryffindors began to cheer too.

Alice moved to hug her best friend, "I knew you did, Lils," she grinned. "Boys, sh!" she snapped at Sirius and Remus, who were still cheering. "So what's confusing you?"

They got settled on the sofas as Lily continued with her story, "well, I don't think he likes me anymore. I saw him snogging Lucy."

Sirius shook his head, "no, Lils, he hates Lucy, he'd never date her."

"I'm not so sure," Lily shook her head.

"Right, James sent you this note, what did the note you sent him say?" Remus asked, rubbing his chin.

"I basically told him that I liked a guy who used to fancy me and that he never bothers with me anymore. And I asked him if I should tell that guy." Lily said.

"Shame he didn't add how he would feel in the note," Alice said, she was holding Frank's hand.

"Oh, idiot Prongs, if he'd just said something like, 'if it was Evans, I'd be really happy,' you wouldn't be here now and probably snogging somewhere." Sirius pouted.

"Yeah, but Padfoot, I think he's as good as said, 'I wish Evans would say something like that to me,'" Remus said thoughtfully.

"So, I think we're agreed, you have to tell him, Lily," Alice said.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "I'm just worried he really doesn't like me anymore."

"Lily, five years of love or a very strong crush anyway, won't just disappear in one night," Remus told her.

"Remus, you didn't hear what he said to me," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Does this have anything to do with how upset you've been the past few weeks?" Alice asked, as Sirius moved a comforting arm around Lily.

Lily nodded and sniffed, "every time I think of it, it splits my heart in two," she cried. "He said to me 'and maybe I was wrong about you too,'" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Lils, what happened that night?" Remus asked.

"Well, I had asked James to meet me at eight thirty by the transfiguration classroom and I got there dead on eight thirty. I was going to make some sort of truce or possibly even suggest a single date. Anyway, I got there and he was snogging Abott. I was so angry, I told him that he disgusted me and that I never wanted to see him again. I expected it to bounce right over his head, just like any other time I've said something like that. But he said 'fine by me' and as he walked away he told me 'maybe I was wrong about you too.' I then realised how much I like, no love him." She gave a strained laugh, "funny how you never miss something until you loose it." Sirius grabbed her into a hug as she wept.

James chose that moment to make his entrance. He took in the strange sight. The students all sitting quietly working, playing wizard's chess or exploding snap. At the centre of it all sat Alice, Frank, Remus, Peter and Sirius hugging Her Royal Highness. He frowned, so his friends had chosen to side with _her_ then.

Sirius looked up from where he was whispering in the Head Girl's ear. "Oi, Prongs, get your butt over here right now," he shouted. James looked unsurely at his mates crowded around _her_. Lily began to sob harder against Sirius' chest. "Are you ready for this, Lily?" he whispered to her.

"No," she sobbed, "but I've got to do it sometime, right?"  
"That's my girl," Sirius whispered back.

"Sorry Sirius," she whispered, "but I'm taken."

He smiled, "you will be shortly."

James finally made his way over to the group. Gryffindors were staring between James and the sobbing Lily having heard Lily's declaration earlier. "Remus, I was wondering if I could borrow that charms book you found in the library?" he asked, leaning over the back of the sofa to talk to Remus. He purposely didn't look at Lily. She looked up at his handsome face. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess, he had stubble growing along his chin, he had huge bags under his eyes and his breath reeked of alcohol. He looked a mess up close but Lily could not help feeling love fluttering in her heart, no matter how awful he looked.

"Yeah," Remus said, he looked down at Lily, "alright?" he breathed into her hair.

She nodded, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she murmured. Sirius squeezed her hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by James.

"James, can you do us a favour?" Sirius asked.

"What?" James asked.

"James, please talk to Evans?" Sirius pleaded.

"I told you not to mention _her_ name," James snarled.

"Oh, come on, Prongs," Remus said, as Sirius stroked Lily's hair comfortingly. "This has gone on long enough. It's ruining both your lives."

James sighed, considering his options, "I'll think about it," he said.

"James?!" Sirius snapped.

"Potter!" Alice yelled, vaulting over the sofa and drawing her wand. "It was not a request. Stop talking about Lily like she isn't there and just talk to her. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

James growled angrily, at loss with what to do. "Fine," he snapped, "but it better be quick."

Sirius smirked, "well, I guess you guys better go up to our dorm for privacy." He gave Lily a comforting pat on the back as she stood up. Lily turned to look at them all unsurely. "Good luck," they mouthed to her. She then followed James up to the seventh year dormitory.

James closed the door behind them and went to sit down on Sirius' bed. Lily stood against the door, silently, unsure how to begin.

"What's this about?" James asked, not meeting her gaze.

She wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm not quite sure how to begin," she said, her breathing rate hastening. "James," she said, "please look at me."  
His gaze rose, "you look a mess, Evans," he told her.

"Charmed," she said, tears once again prickling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quietly.

"I know," she nodded.

"You look as pretty as always," he sighed.

"I'm sorry I said all those terrible things to you, James," she said quietly.

"It's okay," he exhaled loudly; "I probably deserved it."

"I dunno, it's just when I saw you snogging…"

"Being snogged by."  
"…being snogged by Lucy. I was furious," she said, tears beginning to fall.

"Oh, Lils, I said some terrible things," he understood.

"Me too," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too," she agreed.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'll see you later."

"See you later, Lily."

She turned and left, a single piece of paper fell to the floor as she closed the door. James bent down to pick it up and was faced with his own writing. 'No,' he thought, 'Lily was anonymous? No way!'

* * *

**Lovely little cliff hanger there, aren't I mean. I couldn't resist. **

**I tried to write this last night but it got to about 12:30 and my writing was just crap so I decided to go to sleep and write it when I was more awake, instead of ruining the rest of the chapter! Aw! I love hols, when I can sleep till 10am if I stay up on fanfiction! Lol!**

**And I've got homework and am going to visit my Grandma for the rest of the week! Aww damn! (except I get to see my Gran's dog's puppies. Yay!) Then school's back and I've gotta start revising for my GCSE mock exams in January! DAMN! As you see, it could be a while: ( I think a vast majority of coursework will be finished with by the end of this week though.) **

**Please take a look at my other stories, Particularly my new one "Fragile Heart" (which I'm really enjoying writing at the moment.) It's Lily/James! Puppy dog eyes.**

**I'll try to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Love SG xoxo**


	11. A Quest and Breakfast

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 11**

**A Quest and Breakfast**

She turned and left, a single piece of paper fell to the floor as she closed the door. James bent down to pick it up and was faced with his own writing. 'No,' he thought, 'Lily was anonymous? No way!'

The Head Boy stood and stared at the writing. He couldn't believe his eyes. Had she been talking about someone else or did she really mean him? He opened the boys' dorm's door and thundered down the stairs. He had to find her, ask her what she meant by sending him the letter.

He entered the common room to see Sirius, Remus and Peter still talking to Alice and Frank. Sirius looked up, "what happened, mate?" he asked when he saw James appear.

"No time," James told him, "where'd she go?"

"She didn't say," Remus replied.

"I'll see you guys later," James said.

"Hey, James?" Alice spoke up.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her.

"What's that parchment in your hand?"

"My note to 'anonymous'," he smiled, smugly, "Lily had it."

The six seventh years shared knowing grins. "Go, James," Sirius said "your lady awaits you."

James rushed off, feeling oddly light-headed. Now if only find _his_ girl. Curfew was nearing, but James did not notice. He made his way up to the library, expecting to find her snuggled amongst the books. She was nowhere to be found as he combed the room for her familiar face. He noticed Emma Smith and Stephanie Thomas packing up their work. He moved over to them.

"Hi," he said, smiling. He was unbelievably happy at that particular moment in time. "You guys seen Lily?"

"Nnn... no," both girls stuttered, looking shocked. How come James Potter was suddenly talking to and chasing Lily Evans again?

"Sorry," Stephanie said.

"James, have you checked the common room?" Emma asked.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Well, I just came for Gryffindor common room," he told her.

"I'd try the Heads common room then," Emma said, "it's nearly curfew."

"It is? Well okay, thanks girls," he grinned. Both girls watched him go.

"I knew he hadn't given up on her for good," Stephanie smirked.

"Well we both know that's impossible," they giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Lily," the redhead looked up to be met with warm hazel eyes.

"Hi, James," she said.

"I trust 'anonymous' found my note useful?" he smiled.

"Yeah, she did," Lily replied, then realised what she'd said. "I mean… what are you talking about?" she attempted to cover up her mistake.

He laughed, "who's the guy?"

"What guy?" she asked, looking innocently into his inviting eyes.

"The one in the note," he told her, moving closer to her.

She blushed, "James, can I ask you a question?"

He didn't take his eyes off her, "yeah."

"You definitely don't like Lucy?"

"Not one little bit," he agreed.

"And she's not your girlfriend?" Lily whispered.

He leant over the back of the sofa she was snuggled on. "Nope," he breathed.

She let out a sigh of relief, "good." James raised an eyebrow. "It's you," she told him.

"What is?"

"The guy…" she clarified.

"From the note?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded, blushing, "James, I-"

She never got to finish what she was saying as James sprung onto the sofa and started to kiss her. Their lips met and the kiss was instantly passionate. Her eyes closed as she placed her hands onto his chest. James' arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. James ran his tongue over her lips, teasingly. She hesitated slightly before allowing him to slide it into her mouth. Their tongues moved together as Lily moved her hands to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. James rubbed his nose against hers.

Eventually, lack of air pulled them apart. Lily turned and rested her head on his chest. They both lay the full length of the sofa, James' legs either side of Lily. He played with a lock of fiery red hair that had come loose from her ponytail. She sighed contently and rested a hand on his leg.

"The girls are right, you know?" Lily commented. "You really are a divine snogger."

"Is that what they're saying," he asked, running a hand down her side.

"Uh huh," she muttered and reached her hand up to run it in his soft hair.

He kissed her neck gently, "want to do some more?" he said, suggestively.

"What? Snogging?" she looked surprised and James thought momentarily that she was going to decline. "I'd love to," she replied.

He grinned and bent down to kiss her again. She sighed happily into his mouth. The kiss was much gentler this time yet it illustrated to her the full extent of his feelings for her. It was as if he was caressing her lips with his own. He once again moved his tongue into her mouth, snogging her intensely. When he pulled away that time, he sat there, cuddling her warm body against his. He placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. She entwined her hands in his and reached up to replace the favour.

He sighed, "You know what, Lily, dear? You're a divine snogger yourself."

She grinned, "Why, thank you, James." He yawned, "Tired, James?" She asked.

He nodded lightly, "A bit."

"Go to bed, I know you've not been taking care of yourself in the last two weeks." She said sharply.

"I suppose," he agreed, "wait, how do you know? We haven't spoken," he frowned.

"Remus and Sirius," she said, "something about 'litre bottles of firewhisky'."

He nodded, embarrassed. "Okay, but I want to tidy myself up first. You know, have a shower and a shave."

"Okay," she agreed, "don't take too long, though, you need the rest, James."  
He nodded again, "you wanna use the bathroom first?"

"Nah," she told him, "I've got forty pages until the end of my book; I want to finish it before I go to bed."

"Alright," he said, "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, James," she replied as he bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"Uh, Lily?" he said, looking nervously at her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a date with me on Saturday?" he asked, "I mean you don't have to make it permanent, just one date. Just to try it and if… if you don't like it, I won't make you do it again. It would make me so happy. You don't even have to say you'll go out with me, though I would like that very much but not until you're ready…"  
Lily laughed lightly, "you're babbling, James. Of course I'll go on a date with you."

"You will?"

"Yes, now go to bed," she smiled, "I want you well rested."

"Yes, Mum." He teased, kissing her once again. He turned and paused to look at her on the stairs. He winked at her affectionately, "goodnight, Lily."

She looked up from her book, "night, James."

* * *

Early the next morning, Lily woke when she felt a warm body crawling into bed next to her. She groaned, stretched and rubbed her green eyes. Yawning, she turned to face the intruder. She opened her eyes slowly and quickly fluttered them shut again as the trespasser gave her a soft kiss. She kissed him back, enjoying the now familiar feel of his lips against hers.

He broke the kiss and looked into her emerald eyes. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she replied, yawning once again.

He snickered, "tired?"

"Yes," she told him.

"You shouldn't have stayed up all night reading," he supposed.

"Actually, I finished the book half an hour after you went to bed. I'm not tired cause I stayed up late, I'm tired cause you got me up early," she pouted.

He gave a look of mock hurt, "why, Miss Evans, I thought you revelled in my company."

"I do," she reassured him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Get up, Lily," he told her, "we have somewhere to be."

"Where?" she asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," he laughed. He gave her one more kiss and stood. "I'll wait for you in the common room," he said, before exiting.

Lily slowly dressed and gathered her books for that morning. Her stomach gave a loud rumble as she walked down the stairs. She brushed her hair and was about to put it into a ponytail when James stopped her.

"No, wear it down."

"My hair?"

"Yeah," he affirmed. He walked behind her and ran his fingers through the soft locks. "You should grow it."

She turned around and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her, pulling her closer. When they pulled apart, she grinned as his fingers were once again entwined in her hair.

"Okay," she concurred, "I'll grow it."

He sniggered, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. He took both their school bags and they departed the common room.

The school was mostly empty as breakfast did not start for another half an hour. James walked along the corridor, happily swigging his and Lily's arms together. He began to sing 'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me' by 'Celestina Warbeck,' since he was so happy. Lily laughed and joined in. the two Head Students walked down the corridor, singing hand in hand.

They got to their destination. James stood in front of a picture of a bowl of fruit. He stood and tickled an image of a pear.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Tickling the pear," he smiled, "don't tell me you've never been to the kitchens before?"

"Uh, no, James. Should I have?" she asked, looking rather confused.

"But it's the best place in the entire school!" James exclaimed.

"Merlin, James, is all you ever think about, your stomach?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No, I think about you most of the time," he smiled, moving a step closer to her.

"You do?" she murmured, as their lips inched closer.

"Yep," he replied, moving in to kiss her.

They entered the kitchen, where the house elves had laid food along a long wooden table. James sat down, greeting the house elves and pulled Lily onto the bench next to him. She glanced over the table at all the various breakfast foods that had been laid upon the table. She didn't know what to choose and looked at James. He grinned and put a sweet looking, fruity tart on her plate. They sat silently eating for a while, enjoying the food the house elves had prepared for them.

James looked up at her, "we're gonna have a busy day today, I reckon. I thought you could do with a good breakfast away from the prying eyes of other students."

"You're right, this is gonna change the school, us…" she broke off, were they a couple?

James smiled, "yep. Lily Evans and James Potter, snogging, it's different to our normal reactions to each other."

An hour later, when they had both eaten their full, James stretched. "Well, Flower, we better get to Charms," he said, standing.

"Yeah," she agreed, also standing and taking his hand. They thanked the house elves and left the kitchens.

They entered the charms classroom, ten minutes early. They chose seats next to one another in the middle of the room. Lily sat on a desk as James stood next to her and began to kiss her.

They were interrupted by a cough. Alice and Frank were standing hand in hand, grinning at them.

"You're talking again then?" Alice asked.

"More like snogging," Frank corrected. James chuckled while Lily blushed.

The other three Maraunders strolled into the room at that moment. "Who's snogging?" Remus asked.

"Lily and James," Alice replied, kissing Frank on the lips. James spotted the challenge and kissed Lily firmly. Lily blushed an even brighter red and grinned at James.

Sirius looked at them deeply, "about bloody time," he said. This started peals of laughter from everyone while Sirius beamed.

James cuddled Lily against him as other students entered, giving them looks of shock. "This is why I got us breakfast in the kitchens," James laughed. "Could you imagine seeing this reaction throughout the whole school at the same time?"

"Yeah," Lily beamed, as they balanced against a desk.

James ran his fingers through her hair, "see, I can be practical sometimes."

"Those times are the best, though they are rare," she teased.

He kissed her again, while the other three Maraunders rolled their eyes. Frank and Alice shared a soppy, love-struck look with one another. They broke apart.

"Prongs and Lily sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the golden carriage," Sirius sung happily. The other students, having all arrived, were staring amusedly at Sirius' rhyme and the close proximity in which Lily and James were standing.

This was the circumstances under which Professor Flitwick entered the classroom. Sirius Black singing and spinning giddily around the room. Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Alice Moore and Frank Longbottom, were all standing grinning happily. The other students sitting, gazing in shock at the Head Students, who were standing in the centre of the room. James Potter was cuddling Lily Evans in a tight embrace, their hands entwined against her stomach.

The professor blinked, "I don't want to know what is going on, I just want you all to take your seats," he said.

Lily and James sat next to each other, beaming happily at each other. Lily sighed to herself. 'Yes, James was right. Today was going to be a long day.'

* * *

**Enjoy?! Please review!!! **

**With Love SG xoxo**


	12. Forever

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 12**

**Forever**

The week passed quickly, while James planned the perfect date for him and Lily. Soon enough Saturday came. The Head Boy appeared at breakfast, more nervous than he could remember being in his entire life. He sat down next to Sirius and Remus, Peter was on Remus' left. He sighed as he began to slowly eat his food.

"Everything ready for this evening, lover boy?" Sirius teased James, patting his back.

"I hope so," James replied, sullenly.

"What's up, Prongs?" Sirius asked, frowning. "You should be excited; you're going on a date with the girl of your dreams. Your affections aren't waning, are they?"

"No way," the Head Boy replied, shaking his head. "I guess I'm just nervous. So many things could go wrong, what if she decides I'm not good enough for her after tonight? I couldn't live through loosing her especially after the past week."

"And you won't," Remus promised, "She adores you, James."

"She does?" James grinned.

"Yep, mate, she does," Sirius chuckled. "So what've you got planned? James? James?!" Sirius turned to chide his best friend for ignoring him but soon realised the reason. Lily Evans had entered the hall and immediately made a beeline for James.

"Morning James, boys," she greeted.

"Hey Lily," James smiled as she sat down next to him and grabbed a half eaten slice of toast off his plate. James chuckled, "I swear she only loves me for the material goods I give her." Lily swallowed and poked her tongue out. James responded by kissing her passionately.

"Mmmm," Lily sighed contently, before taking another bite of the raided toast. James grinned and placed an arm around her, pulling her against him. He took another slice of toast and began to butter it. She turned to gaze at him, love shining in her emerald eyes. They kissed again, happy that they were no longer arguing.

For the rest of the day, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Alice and Frank sat in the Heads' Common Room. James was quiet and every so often would run out of the room under the pretence of finding a teacher or Gryffindor on his Quidditch team. Lily laughed along with the other four boys and Alice. She was happy being friends with the Maraunders and she found they were not as terrible as she had initially thought.

For her part, she gave James his space that day. She was excited about having him to herself that evening but let him lead their contact that day. She could tell he was apprehensive about that evening and was rather amused (and also partly annoyed) that James had not realised how much she liked him, despite her many open displays of affection. The many sweet kisses and hugs they had shared during the previous week had only deepened her realisation of her feelings for him.

The news of their new relationship had spread like fire around the school. It was a constant topic for the students and many would follow the two head students in the hope that they would come together and reveal their care for one another.

Evening came slowly and with each passing moment, James became increasingly agitated. He began to pace by three thirty, as he and Lily were to leave for their date at five. Finally, Sirius could stand it no longer. He grabbed James by the shoulder and took him up to the Head boy's room. He pushed James onto his bed and sat down next to him.

"Prongs, mate, calm down!" The dark-haired boy snapped.

"Sorry, Padfoot," James sighed, "I'm just so damn nervous. What if this goes really badly wrong?"

"Lily will love you anyway," Sirius promised.

"I hope so," James said miserably.

"Look, James, you've wanted this for ages. There's no point if all you're going to do is worry. You have to enjoy this as well as Lily. She's already yours, so just be yourself and enjoy spending the time with her," Sirius told him.

James stood and turned to stare out the window. The term had now progressed to late October and leaves were fluttering across the school grounds, blown by the wind. A few students rushed across the grounds, wearing scarves and cloaks, desperate to escape the chilling air. The sun shone weakly onto the castle and through the majestic windows. "You're right, Sirius," James smiled as Sirius stood next to him, placing a single hand on his shoulder.

"I am always right, James Potter," the other boy replied arrogantly.

"Course you are, mate," James said, rolling his eyes behind his glasses.

The two boys smiled at each other. They sat in James' room for the rest of the afternoon, until they noticed it was four forty-five.

"Well, you better get ready for tonight," Sirius smiled, "what are you gonna wear?"

"Black trousers, that white short sleeved shirt with the blue stripes and shove my black cloak over the top. I was gonna bring the invisibility cloak with me too."

"Sounds good," Sirius told him, before leaving his friend to change. James quickly changed and attempted to run a comb through his messy hair. He then went to sit in the silent and empty common room, waiting for Lily.

He was not waiting for long before she came down the steps. He gasped; she looked beautiful. Alice slid out the portrait hole, not wanting to interrupt them. Lily was wearing a knee length black skirt and a cream sweater. Her shoulder length hair was left down, just as James liked it. She paused to look at his, her lips parted slightly in anticipation. She made her way over to him and James' breath caught in his throat. He marvelled at how sexy she was, though she was not in a short skirt and low cut-top showing far too much cleavage.

She smiled, waiting for him to find his voice. "Are you ready?" he finally breathed out. She nodded, giving him a shy grin. He stood, fastening her cloak around her slight figure. He took her hand and led her out of the common room.

The walk to the location of their date was quiet. James was happily watching her while Lily tried to work out where they were going. While James watched her walking, he considered whether she would now accept being his girlfriend, which was what James wanted above all other things. He looked down at their entwined hands. His gaze rose and their eyes met. She smiled and stopped still, he gave her a questioning glance. Her grin widened and she pressed a hand to his cheek. She gently leant in to kiss him soundly on the lips. As they broke apart, James grinned too. He pushed her back against one of the school's walls and kissed her more deeply. His breath came out in short gasps as he repeatedly kissed her, their tongues flickering in and out of each others mouths. Luckily the corridor was empty and they were not interrupted.

"James," Lily breathed, moving her hand to his shoulder.

"Yes, Flower?" James asked, focusing on her face.

Lily smiled at the nickname that he had started calling her over the past week. "Haven't we got somewhere to be?" she asked.

James laughed, "Come on then," he said reluctantly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him once again. James smiled and took her hand as they carried on down the corridor.

They walked a few more meters in silence. "James?" Lily asked.

"Yeah?" he paused to look at her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there, Flower," he smiled. She straightened his glasses, which were skewed from their passionate kissing session. He chuckled as she grinned sweetly at him.

Ten minutes later they arrived at their destination. James stood by the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance ballet. Lily frowned, they were at a dead end, what was James doing? He let go of her hand and started pacing up and down the corridor.

_I need the room I set of for Lily and my date… I need the room I set of for Lily and my date… I need the room I set of for Lily and my date… _he thought.

Just as Lily was about to question what he was doing, a single cherry wood door appeared in the wall. James smiled softly, opened the door and signalled for her to enter, holding his arm out like a waiter. He followed her into the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

Lily gazed over the room. Her eyes glazed with tears as she took in the scene. They were in a crimson red and gold bordered room. In the centre of the room was a cherry wood table and chairs. The chairs were lined with red velvet. In another corner of the room, there was a crimson sofa. Littered over it and the floor were blood red rose petals and flowers. The lights were dim and on some coffee tables and sideboards against the wall were some candles, glowing softly. They had been entranced with a charm to prevent them from burning out.

James moved towards her and slid his arms around her waist. "Like it?" he breathed into her ear, trying to calm his rushing pulse.

"I love it," she said, just as quietly.

"I'm glad," he said, taking her hand and holding it elegantly as those about to participate in a ballroom dance. They walked down six steps to the floor of the room. James led her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her and offering her the seat. Once she was comfortable he moved over to the other side of the table and sat down. The meals appeared in a similar way to those in the Great Hall, James had included the house elves in his plans for their date. The meal was pork, carrots, potatoes and a creamy sauce. Lily silently began to eat the meal. James stared at her, adoringly.

"You look great," he smiled.

"Thanks," she blushed, "so do you."

The silence they sat in was not uncomfortable; their feelings were now in the open and their secrets were known. They ate a rich chocolate pudding, Lily's favourite.

"Thanks for bringing me out tonight," Lily said softly.

He smiled, "it's my pleasure, the least you deserve, Lily."

She looked into his eyes, "I'm not worth even that," she whispered.

"You are to me," he promised, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifting it so she met his eyes. She gazed at him. "Lily, promise me forever?"

"Forever," she echoed, "I promise you forever, James."  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Lily?" he asked, moving his gaze away from her.

"Yes, James, I will," she smiled, "forever."

Their desserts now finished, Lily stood and went to lie on the sofa at the opposite end of the room. James stood and followed her. She took his hand and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed passionately, Lily pulling him closer into her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him harder. He pushed her body deeper into the sofa, as she moved her hands into his hair. He ran his hands up and down her sides, as he continued to kiss her, their tongues meeting. He slid his hands up the inside of her shirt, caressing the silky skin there. He fiddled with the buttons up the bottom of the shirt, growling slightly.

"No, James," she said suddenly, pushing him away from her slightly, "James, I'm not ready for this."

James scrambled off her. She was shaking slightly. "Oh, Merlin, Lily, I'm so sorry. I… I just got so caught up in the moment; I didn't think what I was doing. I'm sorry, Flower." She moved to where he was standing and he pulled her trembling body into an embrace. He ran his hands soothingly up his back. "I'm sorry, Flower. You believe me, right?" she nodded and reached up to kiss him, showing him she was not mad. They softly broke apart. "I love you, Lily," James said.

"I love you too, James," she replied, truthfully.

"Well, we better get back to the common room, before we break curfew, c'mon, Lily."

She smiled, "you've become so responsible this year."

"Yeah and look where it's got me," he teased, "now I've got a girlfriend like you. A miss goody two shoes." Lily poked her tongue out. "Just joking, Flower," he grinned, kissing her lightly on the lips once again.

"You may joke now, Mr Potter," she said, pursing her lips in an astonishing impression of Professor McGonagall, "but it is I who shall get the last laugh."

"Oh, I'm sure you will, Flower," he grinned, "I'm sure you will."

They eventually arrived back at the common room after several detours that involved little talking and much snogging. They stood silently in the Heads Common Room, both sullen that their evening together had come to an end.

"I'll miss you until morning," he told her.

She laughed, "It won't come quickly enough," she promised.

"I love you," he told her, kissing her lightly.

"I love you too," she grinned, "goodnight."

"Goodnight, Lily, Love."

* * *

**Hi, what'd you think? Please R&R!**

**Does anyone think I need to make this a higher rating???**

**Thanks. With love SG xoxo**


	13. FutureMrsPotter

**OMG, I am so sorry this has been so long coming. I had drama practical yesterday (which is supposedly 35 of my whole final mark.) But good news is it's over now. **

**Anyway for notes in first part of the scene, notes are :Lily is in italics and James is in bold. **

**Enjoy, plase r&r.

* * *

**

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 13**

**Future-Mrs-Potter**

Two days later, James happily sat in Transfiguration next to Lily. She sighed softly, unable to concentrate with her new boyfriend sitting next to her. James grinned, picking up a scrap piece of parchment and passing her a note.

**You alright? **

_Yep I'm ok, you? _

**I'm amazing, cause I'm next to you right now. **

_Why, do you love me? _

**Very much so!!! **

_I think I love you too. _

**Really!? **James grinned happily. He still hadn't gotten over Lily saying that to him and he didn't think he ever would.

_James, James, earth to James…_

James looked up at her. **Huh? You have beautiful eyes.**

_Thanks, I think._

**Anytime.**

_Your hair is a right mess at the moment. _

**It normally is.**

_I had noticed._

**You love me anyway though, right?**

_Of course._

**Yay, you love me!**

_Had noticed…_

**You do, you do, you do…**

_Potter shut it, I don't love annoying blabbers._

**Is blabbers a real word?**

_Yes. _

**Really?**

_Yes._

**Do you love me?**

_Yes. _

**YES!**

_Don't start. You done the charms essay yet?_

**Nope.**

_Tut tut… do it later?_

**If you insist. You done it?**

_Yesterday._

**Well done, future-Mrs-Potter**

_What did you just call me?_

**See above…**

_JAMES POTTER_

**Yes Lily, my love?**

_Future-Mrs-Potter?!_

**That's right. I like the way you think.**

_I do too, but future-Mrs-Potter?_

**Why, would you rather it to be immediate? **James put his hand up, grinning wildly. Lily tried, fruitlessly to pull it back down.

_No…James, put you're hand down. Potter, what are you doing?_

"Professor, could Miss Evans and I be excused as we want to get married immediately?"

"Detention, six o'clock, my office, Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said, annoyed the boy had interrupted her lecture. James looked back to Lily.

_Serves you right._

**What a sympathetic Girlfriend you are.**

Lily poked out her tongue. _I thought you loved me?_

**I do.**

_Aw! Kisses after class, Jamie?_

**Yeah, alright. Yum, yum… **He grinned, roguishly.

_Shhh, I don't want detention too._

**Ha stinking ha. **Lily turned back to the lesson and James pouted, while staring lustfully at her.

* * *

Many hours later, James waltzed happily into the common room. He moved to the back of the sofa and lent over it. Lily was there, crouched over a piece of work that was in front of her. He kissed her lightly on the neck. She tilted her head away from him, giving him better access to her neck. He ran a trail of feather kisses along her soft skin as she reached her arms out to run them in his hair. His hands ran teasingly over her curves as he placed a line of kisses along her jaw-line and moved slowly to her lips. He then kissed her deeply on the lips. She sighed, happily against his lips. He slid his tongue into her mouth, enjoying her closeness. He caressed her arms softly as she nibbled his lower lip lightly. 

James and Lily were becoming closer and also more adventurous where the other was concerned, at an increasing rate. They adored each other and hated being parted. They were both secretly sure that it would not be long until they were ready to sleep together. This had shocked Lily when she had realised it but James always knew he would be ready when she wanted him that way.

James moved round onto the sofa. Lily kissed him harder as her ink pot fell to the floor with a clatter. Ink sprayed everywhere, a large drop landing on Lily's white blouse. James grinned and smudged it across the part of the blouse covering her stomach. She giggled before pulling him closer to her and covering his lips in another kiss. He deepened the kiss, slanting his head to get better access to her. He kneeled on the sofa and she straddled him across his lap. Her hands rested teasingly on his hips as he pressed an ink-stained finger to her cheek. He smiled at the midnight blue fingerprint that he had left on her soft skin.

She shook her head affectionately. "Don't you have a detention, James?"

"Aw, man," James groaned, running his fingers in her hair.

"James!" Lily snapped, "You just got ink in my hair."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," she said, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Now go."

His figure slouched, "but, Flower, I don't want to." He sulked.

"You upset McGonagall, you have to do her punishment," Lily said, gently stroking his cheek.

He sighed and kissed her once again before dumping his bag on the floor. He then turned and walked moodily out the portrait hole. Lily smiled before clearing up the ink and continuing on her essay. Her mind was distracted by the fact that James had been kissing her like he just had been.

* * *

"LIIIILLLLYYYY!!!!!!!" 

Lily Evans looked up from her breakfast to be greeted by the face of Sirius Black, her boyfriend's best friend.

"Morning, Sirius," she said, "How are you?"

"Good, Lily," the boy smiled. "Have you seen Prongs?"

Lily grinned, "he slept late and told me to meet him here."

Sirius returned her grin and grabbed a croissant. He took a deep bite, gazing wonderingly at her. "How long is he gonna be?"

"Not long," Lily smiled.

That moment the Head Boy came strolling into the Great Hall. He walked straight over to the Gryffindor table and plonked himself down next to his girlfriend. He kissed her softly on the cheek and grabbed a slice of toast.

Lily snorted into her cereal. "You never loose your appetite," she commented.

"Aw but Lily, I'm a growing boy," he whined.

That moment the owls arrived with the morning post. Lily's owl, Whisper, fluttered over to them, holding out a letter-burdened leg. Lily untied the letter, immediately recognising her Mother's graceful font. She opened the script and began to read.

_My Dear Lily,_

_How are you?_

_Petunia has got engaged._

_Oh how exciting your own sister, married._

_We're working so hard to plan the wedding at the moment._

_Oh, and the diamond, it's beautiful, Lily. _

_You'll have to come and I want you to bring a date. _

_Maybe someone from school._

_I hope you find a suitable boy. _

_And you'll need to find a nice dress to wear, Petunia insists._

_Anyway, must dash. _

_Please find your date in the next two weeks. _

_Love Mum xxx_

Lily snorted causing both boys to look at her.

"Uh, Lily?" James asked, cautiously.

"Petunia is getting married," Lily said, "and Mum wants me to bring a date to the wedding."

Sirius grinned, "who're you gonna take?" He asked. "I'm free," he said, cheekily.

Lily smiled, "Sorry, Sirius, I know who I want to take. I'm taking… Snape?" she looked up at the boy who was standing behind her.

"What?!" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"No," Lily laughed, "I mean there, Snape."  
"Oh," James said, sighing in relief.

"So who are you gonna take?" Sirius grinned.

"Uh, James?"  
"Yeah," he replied, with a mouthful of bacon.

"Will you come to my sister's wedding with me as my date?" She asked.

"You… you want me to meet your parents?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Sure, Lily, I'd love to," he grinned, deeply.

"Good," she said, kissing him soundly on the lips, "I'd hate to have to go to Tuney's wedding without you."

He smiled, "Lily, I love you."

Lily grinned, "I love you too."

Sirius smiled as the young couple kissed happily. He quietly left them to find Remus and Peter.

Lily broke away from James and they walked hand in hand towards the lake. They stopped under the beech tree and James noticed a new inscription in the bark. '_I love you too, JP.'_ He recognised Lily writing and kissed her to show that he felt the same way. They once again broke apart.

"You know, James. I never asked you how detention was."

"Oh, damn detention!" James snapped, bending down to kiss her firmly once again.


	14. I Need You

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 14**

"**I Need You"**

"Sirius, thank Merlin, where's James?"

"Meg, are you alright?" Sirius asked. "In the Head's Common Room, I think."

"I need to see James, I want to tell him first, sorry," she sighed.

"Well, come on. I'll take you to the common room. Don't worry, Meg, we'll find him," Sirius smiled encouragingly.

* * *

"James," Lily giggled. He placed another kiss to her neck as he moved his body on top of hers. He nibbled her collarbone and tightened his arms around her waist. She snuggled deeper into the pink duvet of her bed. She flipped her boyfriend over onto his back and straddled. She kissed him deeply on the lips, her hair curtaining his face. She caressed his bare chest with her slender fingers. He sighed happily as he fingered the strap of her pyjamas.

James and Lily had now been together for two and a half weeks. They had not yet slept together but were finding it increasingly difficult to resist.

"James, you are such a tease," she chided.

"It's not my fault you find me hot," he shot back.

"I don't just find you hot, Potter," she grinned, "I think you're _so_ hot…" he cut her off by kissing her deeply on the lips. "I love you so much, James," she sighed against his lips.

He moved his hands tightly around her back. His hands stroked her back through her pyjama top. She sighed softly once again, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too, Flower," he grinned. "_I want you,_ Lily."

She gasped and he pulled her closer, "you… mean?" She asked.

He nodded, their eyes met for a moment. She could see the beautiful gold specks in his hazel eyes. His eyes melted to gold as they filled with passion. She frowned, she knew she wanted him but was unsure whether she was ready for the commitment. And what if that was all she was to James? His slut?

"I want you too," she finally replied.

He smiled, kissing her deeply. He played with the bottom of her shirt, his body shaking in excitement. He moved himself on top of her, their kisses getting steadily more intense.

"James," he looked up at her from where he was kissing her collarbone.

"Yes?"

"Love me," she pleaded.

"I do," he smiled.

"No, I want you, James," she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Alright," he smiled again, continuing to kiss her. He slid his hands up the inside of her shirt, resting his palms on her waist. He kissed her, harshly, enjoying her sweet taste. He pushed her shirt up, pushing her deeper into the mattress.

"James," she groaned, "oh, James."  
"Oi, Prongs," the door crashed open, "I did knock… um… okay…Prongs, you sly git."  
"Sirius, you prat!" James snapped, his arms still tightly around Lily.

"Sirius? Sirius, James? James? Sweetheart?" A voice from outside the door.

"Sirius, you didn't tell me _she_ was her!" James stated angrily. He rolled off Lily, tripped, his arms still tightly around her.

"James, darling," Meg said as she walked into the room. James jumped up from where he was still spread out across Lily' slender form, under the pale pink duvets.

"Honey!? What is going on?" Meg asked. Lily blushed and James looked greatly shocked. Meanwhile, Sirius was snickering behind his hand.

"Uh, Mum, this is Lily Evans, Lily this is my Mum," James said, glowing the colour of his girlfriend's hair.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Potter," Lily blushed, pulling at her low cut pyjamas self-consciously to conceal more of her pale skin.

"Oh, the Lily Evans? James, honey, I thought she wasn't interested in you," his Mum replied.

"That changed," James smiled, "Mum, go into the common room, Sirius you too. We'll be one second." He watched his mother and best friend leave the room and passed his girlfriend her dressing gown.

"Your Mum knows about me!?" Lily asked.

"Uh, yeah, Sirius and his big mouth. He enjoys telling my Mother about my various attempts to charm you, in the holidays." He sighed.

"Oh," Lily blinked.

"I better go speak to Mum, get dressed, love," he told her. She nodded and he gave her a long kiss. She smiled and watched him walk out the room.

He sat down in the common room preparing himself for his mother's speech. It quickly came.

"James, what did you think you were doing? You don't want to be getting yourself into these kinds of situations. Honey, now I know there's a lot of pressure from your classmates to have sex with a girl, but you don't have to do this until you're ready. You are way too young to be sleeping with anyone."

James blushed; he didn't want to be discussing this with his Mother. "Mum, I can deal with it! You don't have to worry. I'm seventeen; I can take care of myself."

"James, honey, I know you just want to show Lily you're cool and are willing to have sex and don't want to disappoint her, but you just have to say 'no,' she's sure to thank you later." Meg continued.

"Mum…" James started.

"Honey, I don't want you sleeping with anyone. I don't want you getting into any trouble."  
"Mum, I know. But Lily and I'll be fine, we can take care of ourselves," he promised her.

"James, no! It's too dangerous!"

"Mum, just cause you've said no, isn't gonna stop me sleeping with her _if _I want to," James told her.

She sighed, "James, I'm just trying to protect you."  
"I know, Mum, and I can appreciate that, but really I'll be fine, just fine. I promise!" He looked at her deeply.

"Okay, but I'm not getting involved if anything bad happens!" she replied.

He nodded, "right, Mum."

"Please be careful, James, I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you." She pleaded.

"'Kay, Mum." He replied, embarrassed, "now, I'm sure you didn't come to school just to discuss my _sex_ life with me."

"Oh, yes," she sighed in a heartbroken manner. "James I have some terribly bad news. You're not going to like it."

His face gravened immediately. "What, Mum? What is it?"

"It's your Father… he's… he's been taken prisoner by you-know-who," Meg said. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Sirius and James shared a glance. "Damn!" James yelled, standing and powerfully pacing his way over to his mother. "That bastard!"

"James! Language!" Meg chided, but her resolute was weakened by her tears.

Sirius moved over to his best friend and his crying mother. "Hey, Meg, he'll be okay! It's Richard, for Merlin's sake."

"Sirius, no one has ever escaped where ever you-know-who sends his prisoners." Meg cried.

"Well, Dad'll be the first," James told her. "I promise, Mum." He put his arm tightly around her. "Even if I have to rescue him myself."

"James, don't you dare go anywhere near you-know-who," Meg told him.

"Mum, I want to be an auror, I'm gonna have to face him eventually!" he shrugged.

"But not while you're still in school…" she trailed off.

He frowned, she was still babying him. "It'll be okay, Mum." She answered him with a sob.

* * *

He sat in the common room, an essay in front of him, untouched. Tears streamed down his cheeks, he hated Voldemort. How dare he take his father captive! He was going to kill the Dark Lord. Even if he died in the process. He had watched Voldemort killing for months, but now he had hurt James' family. Now it was personal. He grabbed the inkpot in front of him and threw it forcefully at the floor. It smashed, scattering class and ink everywhere. He growled, the bastard!

He felt soft arms snake around his neck from behind and Lily's voice, "hey, James."

"Hi," he answered flatly.

She toyed with his hair softly, "want to carry on from where we left off earlier?" she asked, seductively. She moved to sit next to him.

"No," he told her.

"What?" she pouted, "come on, James, I know you want to…" she raised her eyebrows suggestively at him and moved closer to him. Her arms slipped around him and traced tight circles on his thigh.

"No, actually, Lily, I don't," he told her shortly.

"How come…?" she asked; "you seemed perfectly interested this morning…" she leant in to kiss him, attempting to remind him of that morning.

"Well, I'm not interested now!" he snapped, pushing her away from him.

"James?!" she asked. "Later?" He shrugged. "You gonna tell me what's up?" she dropped her flirtatious manner; she knew a lost cause when she saw one.

He shook his head, "it's none of your business."

"I see," she stood, "well, when you're willing to talk to me, you know where to find me. But I must say I'm disappointed in you, James. I thought our relationship was more than snogging."

"Lily?" she turned. "Lily, I could take you now, but I would ruin it. I'm too angry. I want our first time to be about love not ridding my anger." He told her.

She nodded slowly, "that's very considerate of you." She replied.

"I love you, Lily," he sighed, watching her carefully.

"Yeah, you do that," she told him shortly.

"Tell me you do it too," he pleaded.

"Course I do, you fool," she moved back to him.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please don't say anything," he decided. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She settled herself and listened to him. "It's… my Mum came for a specific reason, right?" she nodded, kissing his chin. "It's my Dad, he's been captured by Voldemort."

She gasped, looking at him. She kissed him softly, feeling his sorrow as they kissed. He rested his head on her shoulders, his tears falling in her soft hair. "I'm sorry," she spoke simply.

"Yeah, I am too," he replied darkly.

"James, what are you going to do?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I have to find him."

"I'm coming with you," she told him.

He smiled, "stay with me."

"I'll never leave you," she promised.

"I need you."

"I need you too."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! please R&R. **

**Anyone got any ideas?!**

**Love James' Lily Flower xoxo**


	15. A 'Lil' Bit Closer

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 15**

**A 'Lil' Bit Closer**

James was quiet for the majority of the next morning. So far he had only told Lily of his father's disappearance and Sirius knew also. He knew his behaviour was confusing to Remus, Peter, Frank and Alice. At first Alice had worried that there was something to do with Lily but she soon saw that James and Lily were acting no differently, if not closer, towards each other. All seven Hogwarts students had become closer friends during Lily and James' spat and were quite happy spending time together, so all worried about James.

After breakfast, the seventh years all went to their first lesson, defence against the dark arts, which was with Ravenclaw. They sat down, nearest the window. James was next to Lily and Sirius. Lily also sat by Alice and Frank sat on Alice's other side. Remus sat behind Sirius and Peter next to him, behind James.

James had an arm loosely around his girlfriend and she was leaning into him as they whispered furiously. Sirius turned to add a comment into the conversation, as the class filled up with other students. Remus bent forward to catch Sirius' comment.

"I'm coming too, you know," Sirius said.

James smiled, "I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"We won't, James," Lily promised, taking his hand in her own.

"Promise you, Prongs, man," Sirius commented.

"Yeah, okay," James turned his head to place a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Where're you going, Prongs?" Remus asked.

The Professor walked in, silencing the class. He sat at his desk and directed a student to give out essays from the previous week.

"We'll tell you after class," James turned to mouth at him. Remus nodded and started to take notes.

They got their essays back. "Oh My Gosh, "Lily cried, "I got an 'O'."

"What a surprise," Sirius said darkly, looking at his paper, which had a large red 'P' at the top.

James and Lily strategically ignored this comment, "well done, Flower."

She beamed, "what did you get, James?"

"An 'E'." he grinned.

"Well done, and look you were two marks off an 'O'." she pointed, "that's great, James."  
He kissed her gently on the lips. There was a gentle cough from their Professor and they broke apart. "Mr Potter, Miss Evans, this is a classroom, such behaviour is not acceptable."

"Sorry, Professor," Lily blushed. James grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Take your books out and turn to page twenty seven," the professor said. Lots of the students groaned once they realise the lesson was not going to be a practical lesson.

Sirius found a scrap piece of parchment and passed it to James. Prongs? When were you planning to leave?

James passed a note to his closest friend, after letting Lily read his reply over his shoulder. **Midnight, tonight. **

Right.

**Perhaps you should stay in the Head's Common Room this evening. **

Where am I gonna stay? 

Lily took the piece of paper and scribbled, watching the professor out of the corner of her eye. _You can stay in James' room, right?! James can sleep with me. _

Sirius grinned. So have you guys gone all the way then?! 

_No, not that it's any of your business. You see you rather interrupted us, yesterday morning._

You were gonna? Yesterday? Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily blushed and James smiled, knowingly. **Possibly. **He wrote back. **Padfoot, we have a much more important matter to discuss here than Lily and my sex life. **

Lily smiled. _You don't think it's important?_

James studied her carefully, trying to gauge for the answer that would suit her best. **Well, naturally I want to, course I do, Flower. But a) it's not necessary to make a relationship work. b) I'm more than a little worried about my Dad. c) It's none of Padfoot's business. **

_Aw, James, that was a very mature thing for you to say. _Lily smiled. _I love you. _

**I love you too, Flower. I would kiss you now, but I fear upsetting the Professor again. **He placed a hand on her thigh, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Sirius.

Prongs, we need to talk about your father. Sirius interrupted the moment. Honestly, I don't know what's more irritating, lovey-dovey Prongs or miserable, moody, bastard Prongs. 

**Charming, Padfoot, at least I know your feelings now. **James teased.

_James, don't tease, Sirius, it's so cruel. _Lily teased her boyfriend.

**Yes, love. **James wrote back, his other hand still not leaving her thigh.

_James, seriously… (Note spelling) _she wrote, after hearing her fair share of Serious-Sirius jokes. _We need to discuss tonight._

**You're right, Lily-Flower. **James grinned.

_How're we gonna get there, where ever there is? _

**Um… we could fly.**

_I don't have a broom._

**You can share mine. **

_James, how do we know where your Dad is being held?_

**No, I haven't worked that bit out yet.**

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. "Well discuss this later," Lily said.

* * *

"_But, Master, I'm afraid I do not understand," Lucius Malfoy called out. _

"_No, I don't suppose you do," Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers._

"_Why would you want the blood traitor and mudblood?" Malfoy asked. _

"_They are top in their year; both want to become aurors, that fool Dumbledore is right. They have much potential. As aurors, they could provide a great threat; I merely want to dispose of them. After all they will take less effort to kill, untrained…" the dark lord chuckled. He turned to look into the cell behind him, "we will have some guests soon," he told the wizard behind him. _

"_My son will not come," Richard Potter called out._

"_The fool will come," Voldemort promised. "He has too much Gryffindor bravery, though it will do him no good. I feel for your wife, by tomorrow morning she will have lost her son and her husband. You are no use to me, once the brat is dead. Perhaps I could send her a token… maybe a finger or a toe… or some of your son's 'beautiful' hair." Voldemort laughed deeply. _

"_He will not come," Richard snapped._

"_My Lord, how will the boy know where to find us, this place is impossible to find," Malfoy asked, nervously playing with his fingers. _

"_I will show him…" the Dark Lord smiled. "Do not worry, Lucius, the Potter boy will come to me. He will bring his mudblood girlfriend, who Dumbledore is so fond of. I also believe he will bring the traitor Black. Such a shame, a huge disappointment to Walburga and Orion. They will not regret the boy's death… if it comes to it, I am sure." _

"_So James has a girlfriend?" Richard commented. _

"_I am sorry, Potter, I'm sure your wife would have enjoyed planning the wedding to welcome a mudblood into your family." Voldemort laughed. _

"_Wedding?!" _

"_Yes," Voldemort smirked, "seems your brat is very taken with the mudblood. Now, I must inform the boy of our whereabouts." Voldemort walked to the door, ushering Malfoy out. "If you're lucky, I shall bring him to say goodbye before I kill him." He locked the door behind himself and Richard leant back against the wall, wishing he could reach his wand the other side of the room. 'Please, James' he thought, 'stay away.'

* * *

_

"Are you okay?" Lily asked. They were sitting outside by the lake, hand in hand.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous, this is the biggest thing we've ever faced, Lily. It's not like we can try again, like in school. One mistake and we could die." He sighed, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I'm not scared of dying," Lily told him.

He kissed her, "neither am I, I'm just scared of losing you."

"You are?!"

He nodded, "and I'm scared you'll never know how much I love you."

She kissed him, "don't worry, I know, James." She said quickly.

"No, you don't," he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I need to show you, Lily, before we risk our lives… I... I… I don't want to go tonight without you knowing…" he trailed off.

"I don't understand, James," she kissed him again.

"I want to make love to you," he told her. "I don't think I've ever used that term before, I've only ever used 'shag' or 'sex'. You see, Lily, the more time I spend with you, the more I believe that there is sex for the sake of sex and making love, to be that close to someone you love."

Lily moved tighter into his embrace. "I know what you mean."

He smiled, "I don't think we could ever have sex for the sake of sex," he told her. "Lily, before we leave tonight, please let me show you how much you mean to me?"

She sighed, kissing his cheek, "James, we have to sleep tonight, I don't want you too tired. You're more likely to make mistakes and I'm more likely to… lose you." She said the last words at a whisper as if saying it would make it a reality.

"Why do we have damn classes this afternoon?" James growled. The other students were still in lunch and the grounds were deserted.

"Before dinner?" Lily asked.

He smiled, "yeah, that sounds good. We could grab a sandwich or something from the kitchens after charms and then go back to the dorm and then…" he cut off, letting their imaginations take over.

Lily smiled, "that sounds like a plan, Mr Potter."

"It does, doesn't it?" James grinned.

"I'll talk to you after History of Magic, okay?" she asked.

He nodded, "you know these two hours are gonna be hell?!"

She grinned, "Yep! But you're a big boy, I'm sure you can manage."

"Merlin, give me help, Lily," he laughed.

She grinned, kissing him, "see you later."

* * *

**So sorry this took so long. I had writers block and so much work/ concerts. Hope you enjoyed, please R&R. **

**Love James' Lily Flower xoxo**


	16. My Other Half

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 16**

"**My Other Half"**

"And we shall conclude this lesson tomorrow…" Flitwick said. James looked up and gazed to his girlfriend. He grinned exultantly, at last! The two lessons that afternoon had been hell for the dark-haired boy, who wanted nothing more than to be alone with his green-eyed girlfriend. She turned to smile shyly at him as he threw his belonging hastily into his bag. His eyes fluttered greedily up and down her body. She shook her head in amusement as she realised the nature of his gaze. They continued to share excited gazes between each other, laughing silently at each others' jovial spirits.

"Miss Evans?" the Professor asked, "could I see you for a moment?" the young couple made their way to the front of the now empty classroom. "…Alone?"

James frowned, he wanted Lily to himself. "Wait for me outside," Lily told him.

"Okay," he gave her a quick parting kiss on the cheek, while Flitwick watched them in amusement. James positioned himself against the wall opposite the classroom and leant casually against it. He was annoyed, why did the charms professor have to pick now to stop for a chat with his girlfriend.

"I was looking over marks last night," Flitwick told her.

"Oh, did I fail something?" Lily asked, frowning.

"No, don't worry, Miss Evans," Flitwick smiled at his star pupil. "I know you had thought about going into healing."

"That is correct, Professor," Lily smiled. She caught James' eye, he was pouting softly.

"Anyway, as I looked over my marks, I noticed that on average your marks are all much higher in the defensive area than those you would use in a healing area." The Professor told her.

"Am I failing there? Am I unable to become a healer?" she panicked. She knew if she hadn't studied hard enough she wouldn't be able to continue to the career she wanted.

"Don't worry, Miss Evans," Flitwick calmed her, "you're still excelling in all areas quite nicely."

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Lily called out in relief. She caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. James was tapping his foot, agitatedly. 'The poor boy,' she thought, 'this must be a terrible strain for him with what she had promised him once lessons had finished'.

"I think however, in the light of your current marks, you should consider another career path." Flitwick told her.

"What is it!?" Lily asked. James was now tapping at an imaginary watch. 'Stop it, Jamie,' she thought to herself, 'this is important.'

"I think you should become an auror."

"Really?!" Lily exclaimed. "I'd thought with you-know-who…"

"Yes! There is a great shortage of good aurors at the present. They could really do with a girl like you to defeat you-know-who." Flitwick rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "But more importantly, I need to know if you're doing all the correct subjects."

"Oh! What would I need?" Lily asked. James had now slumped to sit on the floor, looking thoroughly rejected. She smiled, he looked cute.

"Charms…"

"Well, yes, you know I take that." She laughed.

"That I do, my girl," he smiled proudly at her. "Potions."

"Yes."

"Transfiguration."

"Yes, but I'm finding it a stretch."

"You need another student just to keep an eye on you then." Flitwick suggested, "Mr Potter excels at Transfiguration, does he not?"

"True." Lily gazed at her boyfriend whose eyes were now closed and his head was lolled back against the wall.

"History of Magic."

"Yes," she nodded.

"Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, Alice forced me to take it." Lily laughed.

"What else are you taking?"

"Herbology."

"I see," Flitwick said.

"Could I do it, Professor?" Lily asked.

"With good grades, which you are sure to get, definitely," Flitwick promised. "Just be careful not to get distracted. I've known many a good student to have gotten interested in a boy and their grades have fallen dramatically. I don't want it to happen to you."

"I can understand what you're saying," she replied.

"Good," Flitwick responded. "Well, Mr Potter seems rather bored; perhaps you should go and rescue him." He winked at Lily, "Have a good evening, Miss Evans."

"You too, Professor, thanks for the advice." She walked to the door. Opening it quietly, she padded silently over to her boyfriend's figure. She bent down next to him and placed a soft kiss to him cheek.

He looked up at her. "Can we go now?" he moaned.

"Yeah," she smiled, "sure we can." He stood, "aw! My poor Jamie, come here, love." He moved closer to her and she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Kitchens?" he asked.

"Yep," she grinned, taking his hand in her own. "I thought we could eat something now and then take something up in case we get hungry after we… you know."

He nodded. "Yep," he replied quietly.

"You're not annoyed, are you?" she asked. "Jamie, there was nothing I could do! It was important! James, talk to me…"

He cut her off by placing a finger to her lip. "No, I understand. It's just, why the hell did Flitwick have to choose that moment. I just want to do it; I'm fed up of waiting…" she turned to look at him. "I don't mean it like that! I mean, now you've said we're gonna, I don't wanna wait for the world to give us some time alone."

"Come on, James, let's go and eat, so we can shag!" she laughed.

"We could eat later," he said seductively.

"No, I want us to eat and then be able to take hours over this. I want to go slowly," she whispered.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Lils?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive, James," she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Good," he said, moving in to kiss her. "You know what?"  
"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes off his lips.

"So am I," he smiled, closing in the remaining distance and catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, James placed a small pile of snacks on one of the sofas in the Heads' Common Room. He went to stand by his girlfriend, taking her hands in his. She kept shifting her gaze to her bedroom door nervously. James stroked her cheek and kissed her softly. "It's alright, Flower," he reassured her. "We don't have to do this; we'll go as far as you want to. Okay?!"

She nodded, "I love you, James."

"I love you too." He took one of her hands in his and led her up the stairs. She quietly opened her door. He walked in and lay himself down on her bed. She stood at the door, biting her lip. She closed the door, her eyes fixed on her boyfriend.

"James?"

He lifted his head, "yeah?"

She moved closer to the bed, "are you a virgin?"

"Yeah," he nodded, blushing slightly.

"But all your exes, and Sirius said…" she said, sitting next to him.

"Well yeah, my exes think it's good for their reputations for others to think they've slept with 'the one and only James Potter'," he mocked. "Their opinion, not mine. As for Sirius and the boys… I really don't know what they actually think. Remus doesn't talk about it, Sirius says I have and Peter just believes what Sirius says. I've never tried to stop the rumours… but I promise you, I haven't." She nodded. "Has this been bothering you, Lily? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she smiled, moving closer to him in an embrace. "It's been bothering me, just wondering about all the action you'd got from other girls and me, a virgin, I thought it would bore you to death."

"That is called a lie, dear," he kissed her cheek. "And it's one I did not make up."

"Oh, good," she smiled. "How far _have_ you been, James?"

"Very close, too close, now I think of it." He replied. "I've touched girls, kissed girls, snogged girls. I have been so stupidly close to it, but I've not yet caved in. it's especially hard when girls expect it. They say 'but so and so slept with you.' And then I have to say 'no, they haven't'. It's a pain. But luckily the circumstances have always been wrong, or I've not felt close enough to the other person. And then eventually I realised I was in love and I wanted to wait until we could be together. I decided to wait for my other half."

"Who?" she asked.

"Lily, don't be so slow," he smiled, laying back on the pillows and pulling her down with him. "What're we about to do?"

"You mean you decided to wait for me?" she asked unsurely.

He nodded, "I love you, Lil."

"I love you too," she smiled, suddenly finding her confidence. Why was she nervous? This was James, for Merlin's sake. If she couldn't trust him, who could she trust? She kissed him deeply, passion flowing between them. She straddled him, her skirt hitching up and her bare thighs pressing against him.

"Lily?" he lifted her chin. "Slowly, eh?" She nodded and smiled at him. "I want to remember this; I have a feeling it's gonna be the best experience of our lives."

She stayed where she was and they kissed calmly, allowing their confidences in each other to strengthen. He smiled, quite happy to just let her kiss him, not pushing the moment on. Their lips and tongues met, they were relaxed. It was a completely different atmosphere to the one of the morning that James' mother had walked into. There was no urgency, no need to get it done immediately. They had all the evening together and did not want to rush one another. James was still; excited but happy to proceed in a leisurely manner. They just enjoyed the gentle diversion of their kissing. They had opened to one another; all worries were dispersed for these first time lovers. Lily sighed, she truly realised what a treasure the communication between them was. She began to fully appreciate for the first time how special their relationship was. That they could talk so freely about such subjects. That James trusted her enough to talk about past relationships. She knew if their relationship was any less, he could not have talked to her so freely about those topics.

She broke off the kiss, "James?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her deeply.

"We're gonna be together forever, aren't we?" she said.

"I hope so," he replied.

"Me too."

He reached out to kiss her tenderly once again. His hands softly rested on her back as his tongue shot playfully in and out of her mouth. He lay back against the pillows, focusing on the feel of her lips on his. He gently moved his hands, palm down from her back. He skimmed them over her bottom and around to her outer thighs. She gasped slightly, breaking off the kiss and looking shocked into his eyes. He grinned cockily at her, not moving the position of his hands on her body.

"James, I…" she started. "Bloody hell… I love you!" she exclaimed.

She slowly began to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt, gazing at him as if to confirm that this was approved by him. He swallowed heavily, running his hands up her arms. Once the shirt was undone, she shuffled away from his hips, so that he could push it off his shoulder. She gazed contentedly at the muscles that rippled as he moved. He took her hands and ran them along his contracting muscles, his breathing shallow.

He pushed her onto her back; moving himself on top of her, he began to kiss her harshly. He pulled off her school jumper and began a trail of hot, wet kisses along her neck. He sucked and nipped her silky flesh, feeling her shivering in delight.

"Jamie!" she cried out, burying her face into his soft hair.

He smiled against her skin, feeling her hastening breathing. "Alright?" he asked. She nodded, breathlessly, wrapping her legs and arms tightly around him.

He kissed his way down to the top of her shirt and undid the top button to continue the path his lips were taking. Lily gasped and James looked up to give her a coy smile. She kissed his forehead, her eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. He moved his hands down to un-tuck her blouse from her skirt. He ran his hands up and down the inside of her shirt, enjoying the feel of her bare flesh under his hands. He undid a few more buttons, watching her reaction carefully. She grinned, her eyes shining delightedly. He ran his hands through her hair, feeling thrilled. He still couldn't believe that he was going out with Lily Evans, who he one hundred percent loved. But further, he couldn't believe that he was in her bed and they were about to lose their virginity together. He kissed her vigorously on the lips.

"Lil… I love you," he gulped as she moved underneath him. She was truly amazing and she hadn't even removed her shirt yet, he reflected. He couldn't believe how close they were. He was glad he had waited for her. She was so special; perfect… that was the only way to describe her. He reached down to undo the last couple of buttons, revealing her flat stomach to him. He grinned as his eyes focused on the red lace bra she was wearing. She shrugged the shirt off as he continued to kiss her ardently. He exhaled in a prolonged manner at the feel of their bare stomachs touching. He placed kisses all over her belly and she whimpered. He sat up slightly so that their faces were once again level. He stroked her cheek, his hazel eyes filled with love, adoration and passion. He placed a delicate kiss on her lips and ran his fingers through her hair once again.

She reached out and gently undid the buckle on his belt. James felt the hairs on the back of his head standing upright. He inhaled deeply, this was it. They were actually going to do this. Lily slipped the belt from out of the belt loops on his school trousers, licking her lips seductively.

"Merlin, Lil," he sighed. He grabbed her wrists and pressed her palms in succession to his lips.

Lily carefully undid his trousers and kissed his lips succulently. James suddenly started laughing.

"What!?" Lily asked, retracting as she thought she had done something wrong.

"Remember Charms? The note?" he laughed, "James, your fly is undone?"

"Yeah, okay, Potter," she felt tears pricking in her eyes. Her face fell. James immediately noticed, so intent on her emotions, he was.

"Hey! Flower! Shh! I was only joking and remembering." He put his arms around her figure. He kissed her temple as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry! You okay? Flower? Please talk to me," he frowned and lifted her chin. His trousers fell to his ankles and he kicked them away.

She took a deep breath, feeling some tears breaking free. She wiped them hastily away, before looking into James' anxious eyes. "Sorry," she whispered, "I'm being hormonal and temperamental."

"No, you're perfectly right, Flower, this is no time for joking." He smiled. "Am I forgiven?"

She nodded, lying back out. She took his hand and encouraged him to lie back out on top of her. He kissed her deeply and started playing with the zip on her skirt, begging her to let him undo it. His other hand entwined in her hair. She grinned against his lips, stroking the hand as it rested hopefully against her leg. He took this as consent to unfasten it.

"Matching underwear, Miss Evans?" he observed, "hmm… nice."

She surveyed his face, "do you like them?"

"I bloody love them, Flower!" he exclaimed. They kissed again, their bodies now getting increasingly excited. They slowly removed their underwear, while kissing. They made love, their bodies elated at their blissful contact. Lily moaned his name and he showed her the stars. James was right; it was the best experience of their lives.

Later that evening, they lay together, sleepily. James smiled at his girlfriend. "Wow!" he said, "Wow is all I can say!"

"That was amazing, James," she told him, taking his hand.

"It was," he pulled her head against his chest, stroking her hair. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James," she yawned.

"Sleep, Flower." She nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep within moments. James ruffled his hair, gazing in an awestricken manner over her beautiful naked body. He sighed, leaning back against the pillows and fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

* * *

**I have big ideas for this... I have nearly two pages of typed notes of ideas. Lol. Please R&R. **

**Mocks in school for the next two weeks but I do have 1 chap of this that is pretty much finished! **

**Love James' Lily Flower xoxo**


	17. Dad?

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 17**

**Dad!?**

"_JAMES! HELP ME! JAMES! MY SON!" _

"_DAD?!" the seventeen year old boy screamed. "Dad! Just hold on! I'll help you!!!" _

"_James, I love you…" the man groaned, "but I don't have long left." _

"_How do I find you?" James asked. "Dad?! Hold on!"_

"_It's him… you-know-who. He's captured me! Help me, James. Please, James."_

"_I'm coming, Dad. I promise." James reached out his hand to his father. _

"_James…" the man replied. _

"_Where are you!?" James cried out. _

_The lights in the prison cell flickered and James gazed around as his father's figure faded. "Dad…"_

_He was back at Hogwarts, flying, over the countryside, through fields, then he came to a large mansion; the Malfoys' mansion. He gasped, Malfoy was a Death Eater!? It had always been likely, but the sudden revelation came as a shock to him none the less. He moved back into the old cells and his father was still there, this time being tortured by Voldemort. _

"_James…" his father cried out in pain._

"_The boy will not come," the Dark Lord laughed. "He is too weak."_

"_No! Dad!" James called, but to no avail.

* * *

_

"I'll save you, Dad!" James awoke with a start. His eyes jerked open as he tried to sit upright. He couldn't. He gazed down at the weight on his chest to be met with a head of red hair.

Lily looked up at him. "Jamie, are you okay?"

He glanced at her, "It was my Dad… I know where he is. The Malfoys, they're working for Voldemort. They're hiding my Dad in their mansion."

"James…" she stroked his cheek. "It was only a dream."

"No… No!" he recoiled from her touch. "It was my Dad; he was sending me a vision."

"Jamie…" she reassured him, "I don't think that's likely."

"No, you didn't see it," he insisted. "It was so real. And if not, what better lead do we have anyway?"

She considered this. "I suppose you're right. It's as good a place as any to start." She sighed and kissed him softly. "I'm kinda hungry, I'm gonna go and get the snacks from the sofa." He nodded mutely, too deep in thought about the vision to answer her. She slipped on his shirt and padded out of the room.

James sighed, waiting for her to reappear. He knew his Dad was there. It was too much of a coincidence for him to happen to dream about the Malfoys'. It was going to be a long flight and cold, in the dark. The Malfoys' Mansion was a long way away from Hogwarts.

Lily waltzed back in. There was something incredibly sexy about his girlfriend wearing his shirt; James just couldn't decide what it was. He voiced this opinion to her. She just laughed and kissed him deeply.

They sat next to each other on the bed, opening packets of crisps and breadsticks, among various other snacks. James poured them some pumpkin juice and summoned some Honeydukes sweets from his room.

"Merlin, I'm hungry too!" James laughed, picking up a fairy cake.

Lily smiled, she caught his eye. "I love you, James."

He stroked her cheek, not looking away, "I love you too."

They kissed. "Earlier was… amazing," Lily commented.

"Yeah, I know," James grinned.

"I still can't believe we did it!" she giggled.

"No regrets?" he asked, taking a bite out of a chocolate frog.

"Never," she moved closer to him, slowly kissing him. She broke the kiss, "it's the best thing I've ever done!"

He nodded. "Flower… as sexy as that shirt looks on you, I'm sure it would look better on the floor."

She blushed and was about to decline his demand but quickly chided herself. James had seen, touched and kissed every part of her. "You think?" she asked.

He nodded again, "go on, I dare you," he teased.

"Well… if you put it that way…" she smiled. He moved closer to her and pushed it off her figure. She reached out to kiss him decisively.

She pulled away and rested back against the headboard. "I can't believe this…" she laughed.

"What!?" he enquired, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"We're having a picnic, naked, in my bed," she comprehended.

"Hmmm…" he watched her delight, satisfied that she was so happy. He lay out, placing a hand in his hair to rest on one elbow. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend," he commented. "Got any plans?"

"Well, normally I go with Alice, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending it with Frank." She replied, moving closer to kiss him.

"Good. I'm gonna take you on another date. You haven't had many," he kissed her forehead.

Lily hugged him, her breasts pressing into his chest. "But we spend the time together, and that's all that matters. I don't care about fancy dinners or walks in a park. As romantic as they are; as long as I'm with you, I'm fine." She fed him a jelly bean, "anyway, let's not make plans; we may not survive tonight…"

He cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "I don't believe that… and I refuse to even consider it as an option. I'm taking you out Saturday and that's that. Okay?" she nodded and placed a kiss to his cheek. "Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know…" she raised an eyebrow, flirtatiously, "surprise me."

"As you wish, Miss Evans," he winked at her.

"I do," she put on a domineering accent.

"Oh, you do, do you?" he crawled over to her, pushing her onto her back. He hovered his lips over hers watching her gaze hungrily at them. He waited for her to edge towards them before attacking her with a bout of tickling.

"Ow! Jamie… Jamie, stop!" she whined. He laughed. "Jamie! James! Jamie, don't be so cruel!"

"Cruel, eh?" he asked, taunting her. "You really wanna see how cruel, I can be?"

"James…" she moaned.

"But, Lily, I'm the cruel one, remember?!" he mocked.

She sat up with her back to him and began to munch on a cracker. He gazed at her body for a moment, before reaching out to run a trail of kisses up her back, in line with her spine. He reached her neck and placed a lingering kiss on the place where her shoulder met her neck. She threw her head back, relishing the sensation, resting it gently on his shoulder. He positioned his arms around her waist.

"When's Sirius coming?" Lily asked.

"I told him I would come and get him from Gryffindor Common Room when I was ready," he breathed into her ear. She placed a fizzing wizzbee in his mouth and kissed the tip of his nose. "We'll have to go before curfew… how long have we got?"

She looked at the clock on her bedside table, "an hour until curfew… but maybe we ought to go earlier rather than later. I think some friends of ours will want to know why we missed dinner."

He nibbled playfully at her ear lobe, "I don't want this to end. I could stay in this moment forever."

"Yeah, same," she raised his palm to her face and kissed it. "But we'll have other moments like this, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will," he agreed. "We're not supposed to be patrolling are we?"

"What, tonight? No!" she informed him. She slid her arm over the top of his shoulders. She gazed up and down his body. "You're so hot, Jamie."

"Why, thank you, Flower. And you are devilishly sexy," he declared, his hazel eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Do you really think so, James?" she asked sceptically.

"Absolutely," he replied.

"I don't believe you," she responded doubtfully.

"Flower? Why would I lie to you?" he posed.

She shrugged, "I just feel so ugly, like I don't deserve you."

"Don't be so insecure, you're so beautiful, hot, sexy…" he shook his head, "you're being daft. You are stunning, Lily-Flower." He kissed her neck. "I promise you. Lily, you are exquisite."

"Exquisite, hmm? Is that what you think?" she asked, gazing distractedly at his lips.

He nodded, "I swear."

"Kiss me…" she instructed.

"Now that, Flower, is an excellent idea." He leant forward to do as she had ordered. He pushed her back on the bed, hearing crunching as she rested on the remainders of the 'picnic.' They ignored the sound, passionately kissing one another. She shoved him onto his back and moved on top of him. They rolled around above the meal, wrestling for the spot on top.

They eventually broke apart, both beaming contentedly; Lily on top of him, straddling him. James stroked her cheek, "I don't deserve you, Flower," he whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Jamie," she kissed him lightly. "Merlin, the house elves are gonna hate me."

He chuckled, grinning indifferently, "I don't think anyone could hate you, Lil. It's not possible."

She lay back next to him. "You do realise we have to sleep in here tonight, James?"

He nodded, "in this bed… amongst the… _crumbs_," realisation struck him. "Ah, yes, I can see your point."

She shook her head, lovingly and turned over on her side to look at him. He took one of her hands and held it to his chest. He smiled tenderly at her. "Lily…" he breathed.

"Yeah!?" she watched him intently.

"I just felt like saying you're name," he divulged. "I can't wait to congratulate your parents."

"On what?"

"Having such a beautiful daughter, choosing such a lovely name, bringing you up so well... you pick," he smiled, kissing her once again.

"Merlin, James, you sure know how to compliment a girl," she brushed some loose hair out of his eyes.

"My girl?" he enquired.

"Always, Jamie," she guaranteed. "It's half an hour until curfew, methinks we better get dressed and find Sirius."

"Yeah, I suppose so," he moved to clear up the food.

"Leave that for now, we'll sort it when we get back," she smiled, slipping her underwear back on. "Jamie, get dressed, I'm not prepared to share you with the rest of the school."

"I have reason to believe some of the girls would like that," James chuckled.

"Yeah, me too. Too bad they can't have it." She buckled his belt for him.

"What. A. shame." He laughed, punctuating each word with a kiss. She straightened his headboy badge as they moved out into the common room.

* * *

"About time!" Sirius commented, as the portrait hole opened and his best mate walked in, hand in hand with Lily Evans.

"Sorry, Padfoot," James said, ruffling his hair as he sat on the sofa opposite Sirius. Lily sat down in his lap and crossed one leg elegantly over the other.

"Lily…" Alice exclaimed, coming to join them.

"Hi, Al," Lily greeted, yawning.

"Still tired, Flower?" James asked.

"A bit," she rested her head against his chest. He stroked her hair rhythmically, in a soothing manner. She closed her eyes, exhausted.

"Where were you, Prongs? You missed dinner," Sirius asked.

James pulled Lily closer to him, "don't worry we've eaten."

"What were you doing?" Sirius repeated.

"I was with Lily, okay, mum?" James retorted. Sirius nodded, he knew what this meant. James was telling him this was a no go area. If James wanted to say something, he would do in his own time.

"Where are Moony and Wormtail?" James asked.

"In the dorm."

"Have you got everything you need?"

"Broom, clothes, wand… I put in the mirrors," Sirius stretched, showing a slight amount of his stomach. This made a few of the girls giggle and stare at him. Others were pouting at the position in which Lily was resting in James' lap.

"I think we're all set," James said. "Come on, Flower, we're going back to the Common Room." He shook her lightly.

"Aw! Look, James, she's asleep!" Alice pointed out.

James smiled and picked her up in a bridal fashion. "Night, Alice."

"Goodnight, boys," she waved.

They crawled out the portrait hole and strode along the corridor. "Alright, mate?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you?" James continued to stare at his girlfriend intensely.

"I'm fine. Are you nervous, Prongs?"

"A bit," James replied, his gaze not leaving her.

"And me," Sirius commented. "You really do love her, don't you, James?"

"Yeah," James nodded softly. "I always have done. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I sometimes wonder if you'll still want to hang out, now you guys are so close," Sirius speculated.

"Course I will, Pad. Look, Lily can never replace our friendship just as you could never replace my relationship with Lily. I need a best mate and I need a lover. Lily means the world to me, but she could never outweigh you, Padfoot."

"I'm glad," Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, you're too good a mate to abandon, Pad. I hardly think of you as a mate anymore. More of a close twin brother." He shifted Lily in his arms.

Sirius nodded, "you're a lucky man, Prongs. She's a great girl."

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

**Reviews please!!! **

**I've failed my Geography exam cause I was so into writing this! Oh well, at least it's a mock! Lol!**

**More coming soon. I've got nearly the next two chapters written, I've just gotta type them!!! **

**Love James' Lily Flower xoxo**


	18. Family Heirlooms

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 18**

**Family Heirlooms**

"James… James, it's time to get up," a voice broke through his sleep.

"Just a minute, Mum," the dark haired boy replied, ruffling his hair and turning over.

"Lily will do, James," Lily giggled, kneeling back on the bed to shake his lifeless form.

The boy's head appeared through the pink duvets. "Bloody hell," he said, "it's still dark."

"Well, what do you expect, waking up at midnight?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea," he commented, grabbing his glasses off Lily's bedside cabinet.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He watched her stand and pull a jumper over her muggle clothes. "I'm gonna get Sirius up, okay?" he nodded. "You can get dressed while I'm gone."

"Alright," he replied, stretching against the satin pillows. He stood, slowly dressing. His mind raced; memories, his worries for the future. He thought about his parents. He worried about his Father and whether they could succeed in finding him. He then thought about his Mother and the way she had reacted to his relationship with Lily. He sighed; he had hoped his parents would accept Lily. They weren't blood purist and Lily was a lovely girl, there was no reason for them not to like her. His mind slowly flicked to thoughts of Lily, and in turn, Sirius. He was still loathed to let them come that evening. Was it really fair to bring his girlfriend and best mate into this too? Lily hadn't even met his father. Why would she want to risk her life for a man she hadn't even met? And then it came to him, like fire. Because she cared about him. She would do anything to prevent him from being hurt, even risk her life for his parent that she had never even met. Because she loved him. He smiled to himself. 'Lily Evans loves me,' he thought. And he was unable to prevent to next thought creeping through his mind. 'And I damn well love her back.'

_Lily Evans… Lily Evans… she loves me… loves me… loves me._

_"Hey, Evans."_

_"Potter," she growled, looking up from her conversation with her Slytherin mate. _

_"You see, my mate, Padfoot, over there and I," he pointed to the other boy. "Have decided that you have done a lot of growing up over the summer." _

_"You're point being?" she asked. The boy next to her chuckled at her frosty tone. _

_"We… well I," he corrected. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me."_

_"What as in a date?" she exclaimed. _

_"Yeah," he nodded and winked at her lightly. "So, what's your answer?"_

_"No."_

_"NO!?" he asked, "But…"_

_"But what, Potter?" she glared, "a girl's allowed to say no to you if she wishes."_

_"Oh, come on, Evans," he pleaded. By now Sirius had joined them and was obviously amused by his friend's predicament. She glared back at him, while the greasy-haired Slytherin next to her, gave him an evil, triumphant smirk._

_"You'll think about it?" James asked. _

_"I wouldn't bank on it," she replied. _

_He grinned at her, "see you around, Evans," he shouted as he walked off. He could feel the eyes of the other boy boring into his back. "Remind me to hex Snivilley next time we see him." James told Sirius. _

_"Alright," Sirius agreed, making a mental note. "…and, uh, Prongs?" James turned to look at him. "Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" James ruffled his hair, strolling casually. _

"_Oh, I just thought with Evans…" he stuttered. _

"_I don't care about Evans, okay, Pad?" James snapped. _

"_Well, okay," Sirius followed him._

"James?" He turned to smile at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," he smiled again, pulling her to sit in his lap. "I was just thinking, is all."

"Oh no…" she teased, "bad things happen when James Potter starts to think."

He looked at her in mock hurt. "I happen to think of some very good things, sometimes."

"Note the 'sometimes'," she mimicked.

"Hey!" he objected.

She laughed, "I'm only joking, James."

He inched his face closer to hers. "Pay the penalty, Miss Evans."

"What is the penalty then, Mr Potter?" she asked, gazing hopefully at his lips.

"Many, many kisses," he raised an eyebrow.

She cupped his cheeks in the palms of her hands. "I believe that is quite acceptable," she replied. He leant into kiss her softly. She tightened her arms around his neck. They kissed, moving closer into each other. The door opened and Sirius walked in.

James broke off the kiss and looked up. "Padfoot, are you planning to make a habit of walking in on Lily and I every time we try to have some alone time?"

The other boy shrugged. "Who said I did it on purpose? I bet it's just the other way. Every time you hear me coming, you decide to engage in some 'alone time'. I swear you do it just to spite me."

James laughed and Lily blushed. "Only for you, Padfoot. I wouldn't do it for Remus or Pete. Can't believe you found me out so quickly though." They grinned at each other and Lily just shook her head.

"Sorry, Prongs, Mate, I just have a habit of uncovering your plans," Sirius played along.

"Are we ready?" Lily asked, breaking up their conversation.

"Yep."

"I think so, love," James smiled, grabbing his invisibility cloak and broom. He unlocked the window and held his broom steady for her. "Okay?"

She nodded slowly, pushing away her fear of flying. James would protect her. She clambered onto the broom, James holding her hand steadily.

"Alright?" he asked.

"Fine," she said, gulping nervously. He held her hands tightly, taking her full weight.

"Lily, it's okay, you're not gonna fall. I'll keep hold of your hands until you're ready. Okay?" he promised her.

"Okay," she replied, "I love you, Jamie."  
"I love you too, Flower," he promised. "Now, I'm gonna get on, okay?" she shuddered. "You'll be okay," he gently moved his hands out of hers. When he had suggested flying, he hadn't realised Lily would be this scared. He watched her carefully as he moved around the other side of the broomstick. He lifted his leg over and sat himself down behind her.

"Alright, love?" he asked, placing his arms tightly around her waist so his hands lay on her stomach. Her back was pressed to his chest and his legs hung either side of hers. He swung the invisibility cloak over their shoulders.

"What?" Lily asked. "James, why do we need a cloak?"

"Not just any cloak, Lils," James laughed. "It's an invisibility cloak."

"Wow! Where'd you get it from?" Lily asked, turning her head to look at him.

"It's a Potter heirloom," Sirius answered her.

"No wonder you boys could get around so easily!" she commented. "And when you say heirloom, do you mean to pass it onto your children?"

"You mean _our _children?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose," she replied.

"You do want children, don't you, Lil?" her boyfriend asked.

"Yeah, of course," she grinned, "you were just a little forward, is all. I wasn't expecting it."

James frowned, "well who else do you think I would have children with?"

"Oh, maybe Lucy Abott," she teased, "she seems keen."

"Lil, I don't like her…" he trailed off gazing into her eyes which were gleaming mischievously. "Oh, you're joking."

She laughed. "Prongs, get going," Sirius groaned. "This disillusionment charm won't last forever, you know. No matter how good the witch that cast it." James smiled proudly into Lily's neck. She had cast the charm for Sirius.

"See you, Padfoot. I'll stick my hand out when we change direction." James said, launching into the air.


	19. Potter Loves the Mudblood'

**Warning: Infrequent use of strong language in this chapter!!!**

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 19**

"**Potter Loves the Mudblood"**

The building cast a cold shadow over the three young Hogwarts students. A white peacock strutted along the hedge before disappearing into the darkness. The three seventeen year olds drew their wands, gazing around their surroundings.

"Well… it's a… nice place," Lily tried, before shaking her head softly. "No, scrap that. I think it's a terrible place."

"Welcome to the Malfoys'," Sirius grimaced. James nodded solemnly in agreement.

"So, have you guys been here before then?" Lily asked.

"Mum and Dad were always big supporters of the Malfoys," Sirius began. "Said they had their standards set straight. You know, 'hate the Muggles and Muggleborns,' load of Slytherin bastards, the lot of them."

Lily nodded quietly, "so you were here a lot?"

"Yeah, before I left home, started staying with James," the boy mumbled.

"You ran away?" Lily asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah couldn't stand them," Sirius replied. "I didn't hold with my parents' beliefs. Of course, as soon as I became a Gryffindor, I was a hopeless case. My parents were furious… didn't want anything to do with me."

"Why?" Lily asked. They trailed up the path, as Sirius continued to explain his family to her.

"Because they wanted their children in Slytherin," he answered. "Said I embarrassed the family name. I hate them."

Lily frowned, "just so you know, I know how you feel. Not to be accepted by a family member. My sister… Petunia. She won't talk to me, not since I found out I was a witch."

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you close?" Sirius asked.

"Very, when I was younger, anyway. I miss her company," Lily told him.

"I'm sorry, Lil. I was never close to my family," he gave her a soft smile, and James moved an arm around her to comfort her.

She wiped a rogue tear off her cheek. "So… James, how have you been here before?"

"Mum and Dad, ministry balls…" James shrugged. "Pointless bores."

"What!? With the minister?" Lily asked.

"The very one," James smiled, making a mental note to invite her to the next ball his parents took him to.

"You ever been to one, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Yeah… I normally go with James. Only way we can make them bearable," both boys chuckled. "Apart from last year," Sirius snickered. "They were fun." James frowned, questioningly. "Remember Alana Walsh?"

James nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah, course I do."

"Who?" Lily asked, confused.

"This absolutely _hot _blond ditz that came to all the ministry balls last year…" Sirius began.

"She was _not _hot, Pad!" James interrupted.

"She was, Prongs!" Sirius corrected. "Anyway, Prongsie's Mum decided she wanted him to have a girlfriend that she could meet. So she met this girl, rich, powerful parents, well brought up and decided that she was going to be Prongs' new girlfriend." He paused. "But it didn't quite work out that way, as Prongs decided he didn't like her and was too busy being madly in love with one of his classmates to have a fling like that."

Lily laughed, Sirius excelled in story telling. "How did James' Mum take that?"

"Actually, she was a bit sore about it. You see, she'd completely forgotten that I had told her that Prongs was already madly in love with certain redhead."

Lily blushed, "did you remind her, James?"

"No, but Padfoot did," James smiled.

"Yes, I remember that conversation," Sirius grinned. "James said 'Mum, I'm not interested.' So Meg launched into this big speech, 'but how could you not? James, honey, she's beautiful, well brought up, rich, powerful…' So James replies 'leave it, Mum. And we're still in the middle of the ball…"

"Yeah… so Sirius says 'but Meg, James has already decided he's getting married'," James continued.

"Oh Merlin! He didn't really say that, did he?" Lily asked.

"He did!" James exclaimed. "So Mum says, 'oh, James, really?! How sweet! You must bring her to meet me! Aw, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, you silly boy?' At which point, _I_ had to tell her I didn't really have a girlfriend, and that I just liked a girl in my year."

"What happened then?" Lily asked, as he slid his hand into hers.

"Sirius starts yelling 'Prongs wants to marry her! Prongs wants to marry her'!" James blushed, lowering his voice as they got nearer the house.

Sirius burst out laughing, "And then this girl, Alana, waltzes up to him, thinking I meant her."

"Oh no," Lily giggled.

"She runs up to James and kisses him square on the lips," Sirius said hysterically.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Lily said between laughter. "What did you do, James?"

"Slapped her arse and told her Sirius wanted to date her," he smirked. "Ah! Payback was good."

"Did they date?"

"Yep, two weeks, didn't stop snogging…" James smiled.

"What happened?" Lily asked. "Why did you break up?"

"Well, the little bitch, as hot as she was, told me she was only really interested in Prongs, _little whore_!" Sirius said, the latter under his breath.

"Bet she's at the next ball!" James commented.

"Yeah, me too," Sirius laughed.

"Well you'll both have to be careful…" Lily smiled. "I'm not having any slut getting _my_ boyfriend."

"Quite right too, Lil," James said. They entered the house by a side entrance.

"Shall we split up?" Lily asked.

"No, it's too dangerous," James replied, shaking his head. "If Voldemort is here, we're gonna stick together."

"Where shall we start?" Lily inquired.

"Not upstairs, Malfoy would not be hiding anything up there," James said. "Same for the lounge and dining rooms."

"Too true, he's too cowardly. Don't want his dark secrets discovered. Nah! We need to look lower. I found a secret tunnel here once, when I was here with my parents. I suggest we go down there."

"Alright," James smiled, "let's go."

The tunnel was slimy and wet. The bricks were covered in moss and as they walked, their trouser legs became caked with mud. It was long, with rats crawling around their feet. They walked in silence, wands drawn, light from them creeping into the cracks of the masonry. Lily held James' hand, terrified. Somewhere overhead an owl hooted. They turned a corner, their feet pattering in the collected rainwater. At the end of the tunnel was a set of iron bars. James pulled the invisibility cloak tighter around the three of them. They crept up to the bars and gazed into the gloom. Once their eyes had adjusted to the light, they realised they were gazing into a dungeon.

"How medieval," Sirius commented.

"Sh, Padfoot," We don't know if there's anyone in there," James breathed.

"Well, I'm bloody hoping your dad is…" Sirius whispered back.

"Sh! Both of you," Lily told them. "_Alohomora._"

The gate opened. "That's my girl," James said softly.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

James and Sirius both sighed in relief. They rushed out from under the cloak. "Dad," James cried.

"Richard," Sirius smiled.

"Don't worry, Dad, we'll get you out of here," James said. "Lil, can you do your 'Alohomora' again?"

"Do it yourself, James," she said, her figure still under the cloak. She sounded unimpressed. "Don't be so lazy… you're more than capable."

"James…" Richard cut through. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you…" James replied, confused. "The dream…"

"What dream?" his father asked.

"You sent it to me…" James said.

"No, dear boy," there was evil laughter behind him. "I sent it to you!"

James, Sirius and Lily turned to see Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy standing behind them. "Voldemort," James said fearlessly, "let my father go!"

"I can't do that," Voldemort laughed. "James Potter… scrawnier than I expected. I thought Quidditch Captain and all." The Dark Lord's gaze turned. "Ah, Sirius Black, so you're they boy who has caused Walburga and Orion Black so much trouble."

"I excel at trouble, it's what James and I do," Sirius told him.

"So I've heard. Shame, I'm sure you'd have made a good Slytherin and Death Eater." Voldemort said.

"Never!" Sirius shouted.

"Hmm… too stubborn," Voldemort snarled. "And the mudblood, I'm surprised you didn't bring her."  
"I don't know what you mean," James growled. "But I refuse to listen to a man who calls any girl _mudblood_!" he said the word distastefully.

"Your mudblood girlfriend, I'd expected you to bring her," Voldemort continued.

"Well, I can't see her, can you?" James growled.

While the conversation continued, Lily had made her way over to Richard's cell. She held her wand to the lock and breathed "_Alohomora_" under her breath.

"Who's there?" Richard whispered.

"I'm Lily Evans, I'm gonna get you out," she breathed in his ear and passed him his wand that she had stolen from the counter it had been resting on.

"So he did bring you…" Richard said in silent disbelief.

"Yep," Lily grinned, unsure whether this was a good or bad thing.

"Oh well, Potter, I'll just have to kill her after I've killed you!" Voldemort laughed evilly.

"Never! I'll fucking murder you!" James roared.

Voldemort laughed louder, "my, my… Potter does love the mudblood. You need to learn some manners. CRUCIO!"

"OWW…" James yelled in pain.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed.

"Prongs!"

"Ah!" Voldemort said, lifting the curse. "So the mudblood is here."

"Keep your fucking hands off her!" James swore.

"Do you want me to curse you again?" Voldemort asked.

"Let's see what you've got, Dark Lord." James said, "Just keep your hands away from my girlfriend."

"Come out, mudblood, it's no fun if you hide. Come out or I'll curse your boyfriend's pretty face off." Voldemort threatened.

"Lily, DON'T!"

"I'll do it."

"Lily, please…"

She pulled the cloak off.

* * *

**Reviews, please! And, good news! I didn't fail my Geography exam! I got an A! WOW! I'm so happy!**

**Love James' Lily Flower xoxo**


	20. Would You Die For the One You Love?

**OMG! I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I don't know where all my time went this week. Once again, a few uses of strong language. **

**Please review, love JLF xoxo**

**Catching the Flower, keeping her Near**

**Chapter 20**

**Would You Die For the One You Love? **

She removed the cloak. "Ah, mudblood Evans, nice of you to join us," Voldemort said.

She eyed him, furiously and ran over to boyfriend. She pulled him into an embrace, "James, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, glaring at Voldemort over her head.

"Now, who to kill first…" Voldemort said in contemplation.

"You can kill me, Dark Lord, but don't you fucking dare touch my girlfriend," James snapped.

"The way I see it, you have no way of stopping me, Potter," Voldemort said coldly. His tone made James' blood run cold. "Three teenager and Daddy's behind bars…" he mocked. "You won't survive, and neither will mudblood or traitor here."  
"Fuck you!" James snarled, pacing and holding his wand out and aimed it at the Dark Lord.

"Curse me then, Potter," Voldemort goaded.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James cried.

"Crucio!"

"Stop cursing my boyfriend!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ah, ah, Evans, ask nicely," the Dark Lord said, his curse still restraining James.

"James!" she cried.

James fell to his knees in pain. Lily could see small streaks of blood running down his handsome cheeks. She gasped.

"Ss…stupefy," she stuttered.

Voldemort laughed lightly at her weak attempt at cursing him. Where was the Lily Evans of extreme power, that he had been promised? He smirked; the girl was too scared for the life of her boyfriend to fight. Perhaps the boy was of some use after all.

There was a creak behind him and Richard Potter sprang out of his cell, brandishing his wand. How had he escaped? No doubt the Evans girl had let him out before she had appeared. There was pain shining in the elder Potter's eyes, he obviously did not like seeing his son hurt.

"Expelliarmus," Richard shot a curse.

"Stupify," Voldemort said, hissing in poorly concealed laughter. He released James from the curse and knocked Richard out with his curse. James staggered to his feet and rushed into Lily's awaiting arms.

"Oh dear, out cold," Voldemort said, eyeing Richard's lifeless form. "You really are alone."

"Pass me the cup, Lucius," Voldemort said. "I want to create a horcrux, these are important deaths." The blond haired man passed over a cup with the Hufflepuff coat of arms on it. "Now, hold the boy under the curse, while I kill the mudblood."

"Crucio!" Malfoy said obediently, training his wand on James.

"James! No! Stop!" Lily cried.

"Now, little mudblood, I will kill you," Voldemort gave a cackling laugh.

"Over my dead body," Sirius said.

"That can be arranged," Voldemort smirked evilly.

Lily glanced at James, who was moaning in pain. She gazed into his hazel eyes. They were dark with anger… and yet love shone through. He truly did love her and she loved him too. She'd be damned to hell if she didn't save him. As his partner, as someone who shared love with him, it was her duty to protect him, and stop him from hurting.

"James," she called.

He gave a struggled nod of reassurance before down-casting his eyes in pain.

"Petrificus Totalus," Sirius knocked Malfoy out. James sighed in relief.

"You're going to regret that, Black," Voldemort said, beginning to lose his patience. "Crucio!"

Sirius jumped out of the way. "You'll have to do better than that," he laughed.

"Much better," James agreed. The three teenagers stood, glaring, their wands fixed upon Voldemort.

"Three on one," Sirius smirked.

"Don't get cocky, Black," Voldemort growled.

"Careful, mate," James warned, grabbing the other boy's shoulder.

"Yes, careful!" Voldemort mocked. He turned, his cold emotionless eyes fixing on Lily. "Strange, how something so beautiful can be so un-pure," he pondered.

James narrowed his eyes. "Don't be such a prejudiced bastard!" he snapped.

"I'm only telling the truth, Potter," Voldemort stressed, looking at Lily as if she was a stain of blood, unworthy to be in his presence. James continued to glare at him. Stunning hazel met furious red. Voldemort chuckled, "well, want to kiss her goodbye, before I kill you all?"

James shook his head, "that's not happening."

"Oh, so sure!?" Voldemort asked. He was obviously tiring of their verbal duelling. "Avada Kedavra," he pointed his wand at James.

"James," Lily screamed. "JAMES!" Sirius attempted to grab her waist. She pushed herself out of his arms, brandishing her wand. Sirius made another grab for her.

"JAMES," she cried. "JAMES!" She sprinted forward. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

She dived in front of her boyfriend, pushing him out of the way. The curse hit her square in the chest as they fell to the floor. There was a dull thud as they hit the floor. Sirius' jaw dropped and Voldemort gave a wide grin of triumph.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked softly.

The boy slowly lifted his head. "I'm okay, Pad," James promised.

"Thank Merlin," Sirius sighed. "Lily…? Prongs… is she… I mean, is she okay?"

"Lily," he nudged her body gently. "Lily? Love?" he shook her body once again. "Flower? Babe? Baby, please wake up." He shook her harder. "Lily?" he yelled, "Lily, wake up! LOVE!" he was becoming obviously more panicked.

Sirius watched him, feeling distraught. Was James really going to lose his love so easily and so shortly after they had finally gotten together? James was getting increasingly distressed, continuously tousling her. He was completely focused on her, even though Voldemort's wand was still trained on him. Sirius gazed at the Dark Lord, ready to defend his distracted friend.

"Lily?" James called her name in vain. He grabbed her lifeless hand. It rested limply in his grasp. Silence.

"Please, Lily, please," he begged, tears prickling in his hazel eyes. His voice was subsiding with each passing second; it was shaking with inconceivable bewilderment.

_This can't be happening, this isn't happening… you can't leave me, not like this, it should be me. I can't lose you. _

He ran a trembling hand tenderly over Lily's porcelain face. She was like a china doll, preserved in her timeless beauty. So fragile, so delicate, so special, so valuable, irreplaceable. His. _Mine_. A teardrop fell onto her smooth skin, trickling slowly along the contour of her ivory cheek.

Nothing.

Silence.

He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They parted slightly. She was a broken flower, its petals torn.

James brought his hand to hold her head to his lips. "I love you," he breathed softly, as more tears of turmoil and guilt trickled down from his hazel pools. "Don't leave me."

"Oh, Flower, don't cry," Voldemort said maliciously, twirling his wand craftily between knarred fingers, spinning it like a baton.

James let an angry grunt escape his lips as his eyes shot up to his nemesis. A pair of red eyes jeered back, knowing that Voldemort had hit a tender nerve.

"Oh, is that what you called her?" he asked sarcastically, pouting with false sympathy. "Flower? More like a garden weed," he hissed fleetingly.

That was it. James could feel his blood boiling, bubbling in an angry rage. "How dare you call her that, you bastard?" James yelled, Voldemort barely visible through his blurred tears.

"Now, now, your little daisy wouldn't want you to talk like that."

"Lily," James corrected, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, yes," Voldemort laughed maniacally, "how could I forget?"

James rubbed the tears out of his deep hazel eyes. He looked at her body lying limply in his arms.

"Lil, don't leave me," he whispered.

"Don't get involved in love, Potter, it always ends badly. Death and destruction follow love wherever it goes. Love is useless, pointless; it'll do you no good." Voldemort advised.

"You have no right to even speak the word!" James said fiercely. "You know nothing about love."

"I saw what it did to my dear squib mother, and that's enough!" Voldemort said coldly. In any other situation James would have found this situation funny. That Voldemort, the Dark Lord, was human enough to have parents.

"Funny, love has been the best thing that ever happened to me!" James said passionately. "I have Lily, who is my life…" he trailed off, a life that was gone, the phrase implied it.

"Well, well…" Voldemort said, "Guess it's your turn to die, potter. Nothing personal, actually I guess it is."

James sat up straight, ready to take it like a man. "I love you, Lily," he said strongly.

The curse never came, and the last thing James could remember before drifting out of consciousness was the anxious face of Albus Dumbledore, looming over his and Lily's figures protectively.


	21. Time is Running Out

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 21**

**Time is Running Out**

"Out my way, out my way. Mr Black, let me get to her," Madame Pomfrey's commanding voice echoed out across the hospital wing. "Mr Potter, please, out of my way so I can help her."

James looked at her dumbly, "is she gonna be okay?" he asked. He couldn't believe his Lily was lying there in a hospital bed. He stroked some of her red hair off her face.

"I don't know, Mr Potter," she admitted.

James' face fell. He hated being an adult, being responsible. He just wanted to be five again, to sit on his mother's knee, and cuddle up in her arms, while she told him everything was going to be alright. He hated the knowledge that Lily was so critical. That everything just might not work out alright. That Lily may not be with him forever. _Forever, _she'd promised him forever. She couldn't leave him, not now. It should be him, him in that bed. A cold guilt filled the pit of his stomach. He was the man. He should be protecting her, not the other way around.

He gazed at her, "don't leave me."

"James…" Sirius said, unsurely.

James turned to look at him mournfully. He embraced his best mate, while the school nurse looked over his girlfriend. "I…" James said, but no words came. His throat felt parched and dry. He rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Prongs," Sirius said, placing a hand on James' shoulder. "She's gonna be okay, I know it. She's Lily, she's strong."

James nodded mutely, he knew if he was to speak the tightly reined in emotions would burst like a broken dam. He needed to be strong, and he needed to believe in Lily.

Dumbledore walked in, attracting the gazes of the occupants of the room. He looked at Lily and then to Madame Pomfrey, as they exchanged some silent signal.

Behind him came Megan Potter, furiously gliding into the room. She looked at her son, angrily. "James! I told you not to! Why did you disobey me?"

James looked emotionlessly at her, before turning his head back to face Lily.

"James…" Meg snapped.

"Mrs Potter, leave him for a moment," Dumbledore said.

Meg nodded and turned to her husband, joyfully. They embraced, and Meg planted a soft kiss on his temple.

"Mr Potter, I'd like a word," the headmaster continued.

"Go," James said with disinterest.

"In my office."

"Professor, my girlfriend is dying. I'm not leaving her!" James snapped, his eyes focused on Lily. He took her limp hand in his.

"Mr Potter, it wasn't a request."

James nodded, softly, bending down to kiss Lily's pale forehead, before standing and following the Headmaster.

Once they had arrived, Dumbledore sat in the red velvet chair behind his desk. He gazed at James over his half moon spectacles. James frowned, standing haughtily in front of him. His hands were clammy with sweat.

"Professor, if you're going to lecture me on how rash my behaviour was, I won't take any notice. It's my job; I have to protect my family!" James exclaimed. He pursed his lips and folded his hands together behind his back.

"Mr Potter, I wasn't going to lecture," Dumbledore said gazing at him, in a knowing fashion. "Have a sherbet lemon," Dumbledore said, offering him the metal tin. It was like McGonagall's newt gingers. They screamed control. This was not a conversation James wanted Dumbledore to have control in.

"No, I'm okay, muggle things are just gonna remind me of her," James said.

"Sit with me," Dumbledore said calmly, pointing at the chair in front of his desk.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?" James yelled. "MY GIRLFRIEND IS BLOODY DYING! AND ALL YOU WANNA DO IS SIT AND EAT SHERBET BLOODY LEMONS!"

"Mr Potter, please," Dumbledore said.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!? Lily, my girlfriend, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" James said. "SHE'S DYING!"

"I understand your worry, Mr Potter-" Dumbledore said.

"MY WORRY!?" James roared. "IT'S FUCKING KILLING ME! I'M SICK WITH WORRY! I FUCKING LOVE HER!"

"I can understand your worry, but I'm sure Miss Evans will be fine!" Dumbledore said. "I didn't choose her for Head Girl for petty reasons such as school work and lack of detentions."

It was at this point, James was certain the Headmaster was absolutely and utterly _insane_. "I don't understand," he said shortly.

"Miss Evans is strong," Dumbledore said.

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS SHE THE ONE LYING DEAD TO THE WORLD ON THAT HOSPITAL BED?" James snapped.

Dumbledore looked at him steadily, "I think we both know, Mr Potter."

"What?" James asked tiredly.

"Because she loves you," Dumbledore said, "I have no doubt of that, I never have done. She did a gallant thing today, Mr Potter; dying to save one you love is a very honourable and selfless thing to do. You need to be dedicated to that person."  
"What good is that to me when's she's dying?" James asked.

Dumbledore watched him, "she loves you."

"I love her too, professor," James said, ruffling his hair slowly.

Dumbledore paused, thoughtfully. "Go, I believe you wish to spend time by Miss Evans' sick bed," Dumbledore excused him.

"Yes, professor," James said, turning to walk out the door.

"Oh, and James…"

"Yes, professor?" he turned around.

"I'll want a full report on this once Miss Evans is stable." James nodded, he, like Dumbledore, refused to even consider Lily's death at that moment. She could make it. He knew it.

James walked slowly, pausing at the door of the hospital wing. He didn't want to enter, who knew what he could find?

He entered, his eyes immediately focusing on Lily's motionless form. Her deep red hair contrasted against the stark white of the hospital pillows. He gazed at her longingly. His eyes met the dark grey of Sirius' eyes. The other boy looked sympathetically at him.

He noticed some healers from St Mungos moving around Lily's bed. He pointed them out to Sirius, who sighed softly. "Turns out Poppy's really worried 'bout Lily." He said, patting James' back lightly.

James nodded, feeling a lump forming in his throat. But he had faith in Lily, faith that she would come through.

"Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey called. He stood, sighing.

"Mr Potter, these are healers Jones and Smith, from St Mungos. They've been having a look at Miss Evans." She said quietly.

"Oh, how's she doing?" James asked.

"Not well, Mr Potter," Healer Jones said. "I'm afraid her chances of surviving are low. If she doesn't wake in the next hour… well, I'm afraid it's a lost cause. But even then, we can't promise anything."

"Isn't there anything you can do for her?" James asked, distressed beyond belief.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Potter. The only thing we can suggest is a trying to jig her memory, bring her out of the coma. Talk to her, maybe familiar jokes, stories, anything. You know that side of her best."

James nodded mutely, walking back to her bedside. He had one hour to rouse her. He would do anything he could. But either way time was running out.


	22. Heaven

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 22**

**Heaven**

"Lily," he breathed into her ear. "Lily, love, it's me, James. Your James."

Sirius watched him, "how is she?"

"Not too good," James said wearily.

"Oh, James… it's Lily, I mean, she'll be okay," he watched James' face.

"I hope so," James said lowly. "Padfoot, the chances are _so_ low…"

"Said some healer. Prongs, they don't know Lily. She's a fighter. She'll survive, even if it's just for you."

"I love her, Padfoot."

"I know."

**Oh - thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free**_  
_

"_Potter!"_

"_Evans, my love, how can I be of help?" he ruffled his hair once again. _

"_You cursed, Sev, my friend, again." She folded her arms over her chest. _

"_Oh, Evans, why do you hang out with him? He's awful!" he asked, solemnly. _

"_He's half as awful as you, Potter. Besides, cursing the best friend of a girl you supposedly like is not a good way to get her attention." _

"_But it does."_

"_Does what?" she asked, confused. _

"_Get her attention," he clarified, moving a step closer to her. _

"_Hmfh," she said moodily. _

"_I have your attention now, don't I, Evans?" he pointed out, and grinned at her reply. _

"_Suppose." _

"_Look, I'm sorry, Evans, he just annoys me." He said, earnestly. _

"_Yeah and you annoy me, doesn't mean I go around hexing you for no reason." She snapped._

"_I'll keep that in mind…"_

"_Yeah, you should."_

"_Next time you try to hex me," he finished. _

"_Shut up, Potter," she growled. _

"_I'm not so easy to silence, love," he said. "But I could think of one way…" he raised his eyebrows, and tapped a finger to his lips. _

"_Perhaps in your dreams, Potter," she sighed. _

"_Oh, it happens all the time in my dreams, believe me," he grinned. _

"_Are you saying you dream about me?" she blinked. _

"_All the time," he promised. _

"_That's kind of creepy," she told him. _

"_I'd much rather have you in reality," he told her._

"_Not happening, Potter."_

**Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more  
**

"Don't do this to me, Lil, I need you with me, you promised me… please."

"_I'm coming with you," she told him._

_He smiled, "stay with me."_

"_I'll never leave you," she promised. _

"_I need you."_

"_I need you too."_

He let out a soft sob. "Lily, please."

He sat on the edge of the chair, gazing at her lifeless figure. The room was so silent, everyone watching the bed where Lily Evans lay.

"Don't let _him _win this way."

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
Were in heaven**

"You are my dream, my life, I can't live without you, you are my world, Lily," he breathed, pulling her limp figure into his arms. His heart and body ached with fear of losing her and the pain of her draining life.

It was his fault, _his_. He shouldn't have let this happen. She was his, he should have protected her, not let Voldemort curse her. Now she was dieing and it was all because he had been too weak and slow to protect her.

"Lily…"

"James, she'll be okay," Sirius said, though the worry was evident in his tone. He put his hand on James' shoulder in a sign of comfort. "She has to be," he added.

Yes, she has to, James thought. He couldn't live without her, her love was like oxygen, he couldn't lose it now. He was addicted, and the loss of her might, no, would kill him.

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
Were in heaven**

"_And then eventually I realised I was in love and I wanted to wait until we could be together. I decided to wait for my other half." _

"_Who?" she asked._

"_Lily, don't be so slow," he smiled, laying back on the pillows and pulling her down with him. "What're we about to do?"_

"_You mean you decided to wait for me?" she asked unsurely. _

_He nodded, "I love you, Lil."_

"_I love you too," she smiled._

"I mean it, Lily, I always have done… I love you. I love you so much it hurts; you are my dream, my life, my love. You're my angel. I'm sorry I've hurt you so much before, but don't leave me, not now."

He kissed the top of her head softly. His lips were parched, and her skin felt deathly cold against his.

"You can't leave me, not now."

**Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down**

"I need you here with me, only you can change this feeling inside of me. Hold me, Lil, promise everything will be okay… it must be. You must survive." He played with her silky hair. It was like petals of flowers, so elegant, soft, beautiful. It filled him with a longing, to touch her, speak with her.

It just wasn't fair. He'd lusted after her for years, and yet the minute he got her, he lost her. Why had he ever let her come with him? He was an idiot, that's why. His Lily, his flower.

**Yeah - nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way  
**

He pulled her tighter into his arms, watching her face carefully for any sign of movement.

"Prongs…"

He looked up, not loosening his grip on her. He saw Remus, Peter, Alice and Frank speeding towards him.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort," James replied, lowly. How dare the bloody Dark Lord touch Lily like he had? Bastard.

"Oh," Peter said.

"LILY!" Alice yelled her best friend's name. She rushed to the bedside. "No…"

James could see the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks; he pulled her into an embrace. Their tears mingled, as they cried together.

"Lily, you _have _to come through," she voiced his own thoughts.

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
Were in heaven**

_She broke off the kiss, "James?"_

"_Yeah?" he looked at her deeply._

"_We're gonna be together forever, aren't we?" she said._

"_I hope so," he replied. _

"_Me too." _

Forever. Forever was a long time. But it couldn't be long enough. Not ever. He could never spend enough time with Lily.

Together. That was how it was _meant _to be. She wasn't supposed to leave him. Not now.

He knew he'd never get over her death if he lost her. Not through all eternity.

"What did the bastard do to her?" Alice was asking, her voice wavering with fear and grief.

"She… s-she j-jumped in front of a killing curse," James said, sadly. "A killing curse aimed at me."

He could feel his parents looking at him from across the room, and he was sure Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were listening from somewhere.

"See, there I've said it!" he said, raising his hands in the air. "It should be me in that bed, not her!"

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
Were in heaven  
**

He sighed, ruffling his hair, "Merlin, I love her!"

_James shook his head, "I love Lily, Pete." He told his mate, "I want hold her, I want to kiss her… I want to squeeze her, I want to shag her."_

And he had, he had the right to now. She was his; Lily Evans was his girlfriend and his lover. This was not how the story was supposed to end.

The hero always won. He disappeared off into the sunset, with the girl on his arm. He _didn't _watch her die in his school hospital.

"Please…"

**I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along**

"_Evans, please… don't do this to me!" he watched her face, he loved her so much. And she didn't know. He__ had lusted after her for so long. This was no crush, he adored her. _

"_I'm sorry, Potter, I will never date you!" she replied, shortly. _

"_Evans, he adores you!" Sirius said. _

"_Liar!" Lily snapped, "I don't want to hear any more of this stupid charade." _

"_WHAT!?" James exclaimed. _

"_You and your silly joke, it's wearing a little thin after four years." She said stubbornly. _

"_Four years, doesn't that suggest it's not a joke? Evans, look, even I'm not immature enough to play a joke for four years. I love you!" he said quietly. _

"_No, you don't!"_

"_I do!" she was a breath away from him. How easy it would be to touch her lips, place his against them. _

"_He worships the ground you walk on, Evans." Sirius said. _

"_You're being serious, aren't you?" she said in wonder. _

"_Yes, Sirius by name, serious by nature!" he grinned at his own 'clever' pun. _

"_Now, that's a lie if I ever heard one."_

"_Have it your way, Evans," he called as she walked off. _

"_See you later, love," James yelled. _

**Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you**

She had been his dream for so long, a dream that had finally come true.

"I was going to ask her to marry me one day, Padfoot," James said, wiping tears out of his eyes. His glasses were misted up, but he didn't care.

"I expected so," Sirius nodded.

"Do you think she'd have said yes?" James asked, running a thumb over her cheek.

"Yes, I think she will," Sirius smiled. "Did you have a date in mind?"

James laughed, weakly. "No, I expected her to be here forever."

"She will be," Sirius insisted.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Pad."

"I won't… that's why I'm making this one."

James smiled, "you're the best mate a guy could ever ask for."

"Thanks," Sirius said. "I could never replace her, but I'll always be there to help."

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
Were in heaven**

He glanced at the clock on the mantle piece; it was three minutes to five in the morning. Three minutes until all hope was lost.

He let out a sob, resting his head against her stomach. He could feel her body beneath him. A body that only a few hours ago he had kissed and held. He could almost feel the passion she had touched him with as they had lain together. He could taste her lips on his, her tongue fighting his. He replayed each movement of their first time together in his mind. He could feel her body in his palms, could hear her screams of delight ringing in his ear. Her perfume was soft and sweet, like a gentle wildflower. It wasn't overpowering. It was delightful. So different than that of the girls he had kissed before. Before… before he'd been with her. And that was it; she was so special, so different.

He felt compelled to tell the truth. "I slept with her, Pad," he breathed, so only the dark-haired boy could hear him.

"That was where you were," Sirius whispered back.

James nodded, dully.

"Wow! It won't be the last time, Prongs," his mate winked.

"I hope not! It was bloody amazing!" James said.

"Better than your others?" Sirius asked playfully.

"There has been no other, Pad," James admitted.

"What!?"

"I lost my virginity tonight, and now I'm losing the girl I love." He sighed, trying unsuccessfully to push away a fresh bout of tears.

"Oh," Sirius said, watching his distort face. "Just cry, mate, no one will think any less of you."

James nodded, pulling Sirius into a brotherly embrace.

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
Were in heaven  
**

He watched the clock again.

Forty seconds… Lily, please.

Thirty… no, this can't be. I love you; I need you in my life.

Twenty… his heart was aching. He cried, grief washing over him in fresh waves.

Ten… "I love you, and I always have!"

Zero… he turned away. The other occupants of the rooms watching, their faces ghostly white. Sirius was talking to Remus and Peter, Frank was comforting Alice, Meg and Richard were watching in shock.

James knelt slowing on the ground, his back to the bed. He let his tears flow freely. She was gone, his Lily, his life, his heaven.

"James…"

**Oh - thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free****  
**

He turned.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Hazel met emerald. He rushed over to the bed.

"You're awake," he began to kiss her furiously.

"Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey came rushing over. "Miss Evans does not need you making her condition worse by cutting off her air supply."

"Sorry, Poppy," James said cheekily, "I've just been so worried."

"We all have, Mr Potter, that's no excuse," she rustled over. "Now, let me have a look."

James let her get to work, sitting back in the seat by her bedside. He took Lily's hand in his, encasing it with frantic feather kisses. The relief was obvious in his hazel eyes. He held her palm to his cheek. "Merlin, you scared me, Flower." He said, kissing the heel of her palm tenderly.

"I'll be fine, Jamie," Lily smiled.

"You should be," Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "But you must rest."

"Aw! Poppy, ten minutes?" James moaned.

"Five, and no longer," she said strictly, suppressing the smile threatening to adorn her features. "I'll be back to check on you!"

"Okay," James said.

The minute she had left, James reached out and began peppering kisses shamelessly everywhere on her body. "I. was. So. Worried." He punctuated each word with a kiss running down the length of her neck. He finished by kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Jamie!" she giggled. "I'm okay, I'll live."

He smiled, "it didn't seem that way a few minutes ago."

"Well, it is now," she replied, pulling his face down to hers. They kissed once again, her tongue sliding over his lips and leaving a coat of moisture there. He parted his lips to allow her entry to his mouth. They kissed for a few moments longer, before Lily broke the kiss with a yawn.

He smiled, "Poppy's right, you need rest."

She shook her head, "I want to stay with you, James."

"I won't leave you… _ever_." He murmured the last part into her hair, so that Lily had to strain her ears to hear his comment.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too. Now sleep!"

She slowly fell asleep, her hand entwined with his. He smiled softly, barely realising as Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

* * *

**Link to song, on my profile!**

**This just makes me wanna cry!**

**Review PLEASE!**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	23. White Dress

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 23**

**White Dress**

Her eyes fluttered open, flickering to take in her surroundings.

"Hey," James said softly. He was still sitting in the chair by her bedside. He looked awful, Lily could tell he hadn't been sleeping and she was sure he hadn't left her bedside.

He reached out to run a hand along her cheek. His eyes swelled with tenderness.

"What day is it?" Lily asked.

"Saturday," he answered, "you've been out cold for four days now."

"What?!" she exclaimed, "four days?"

"Yep. I've been worried," he admitted.

"I can tell," she smiled softly.

"How?" James frowned.

"You look terrible," she said.

"Well, thanks, love," James said.

She kissed the back of his hand. "You look perfectly handsome, as always, I just mean you look tired."

"Oh yeah, I'm shattered," he reached out and gave her a long open-mouthed kiss on the lips. "How are you?"

"Hungry," she said, realising this for the first time since she had woken.

He chuckled, "yeah, you haven't eaten since our little picnic."

She smiled at the memory and with opportune timing her stomach gave an angry growl.

"Oh, my, my, Lily-flower, let me go and get you something to eat." He stood.

"James," she hooked onto the back of his jumper and reeled him in.

He smiled bending over her. "Yes?"

She pulled him down by the tie and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and smiled at her. She looked at him, deeply. "Be back soon," she finally said.

"You won't even notice I'm gone," he promised.

* * *

"Lily, you're awake," Alice grinned, bending to give her a hug. 

"Hey, Alice," she hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're up," she grinned. "We've all been so worried."

"So I gathered. Al, has James been looking after himself?" Lily asked.

"Do you want the truth or a white lie?" Alice asked watching Lily's features carefully.

"The truth, Alice. Has my boyfriend been looking after himself?" Lily said seriously.

"Um… not exactly," she admitted.

"Not exactly?" Lily raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Alice squirmed slightly under her gaze. "He hasn't left your side," Alice told her.

"At all? Not in _four _days?!"

"No."

"Oh, James," Lily shook her head. Alice chewed her bottom lip, knowing James was sure to hear about this later. She hoped Lily didn't tell him it was her who had told Lily of how he'd been caring for himself. Or not been, as the case may be. "My typical boyfriend, he looks awful."

"You're the one who's attracted to him," Alice teased.

"Just a bit," Lily smiled lightly. They fell into a comfortable silence, of those who had been friends for a long time.

"Lil?"  
"Yeah?"

"Do you love him?" she asked, almost embarrassed to be questioning her.

"Yeah, I do," Lily replied, twirling a single lock of her fiery red hair around one finger. "Do you love Frank?" she asked back, playfully.

"Forever," Alice grinned. "Are you glad I pushed you into seeing James?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

"I always knew you'd make a great couple," she grinned, watching Lily smile contentedly.

James waltzed in happily, his spirits lifted now that his girlfriend was stable. He was carrying a large tray of food. "I didn't know what you fancied," he said.

"You," Lily breathed into his ear as he placed the tray on her lap.

He looked at her in wide-eyed surprise. "Well then…" he said huskily.

"I'll see you later, Lil," Alice excused herself quietly, leaving the young couple to their privacy. She paused briefly at the door to the hospital wing to watch James and Lily quietly conversing.

"Eat up," he murmured, "you need to get your strength up."

She nodded, taking a small bite of chicken and pasta. He watched her, love glowing in his golden eyes. She turned her head to look at him.

"Hold me," she said quietly.

He nodded, sitting behind her and pulling her back against his chest. His legs fell either side of her body. She continued to eat, James stroking her hair soothingly.

"I love you, when you were lying there in that bed, it was like my whole life was fading away. Merlin, Lily, I was so scared," he took one hand in his.

"James, I love you," she told him.

"I love you too. Promise you'll never leave me, Lil," he pleaded, pulling her closer.

"I promised you already, James, I love you and I'll stay with you forever," she replied.

She reached behind her to grab the back of his head to drag him down to her level, so she could give him a passionate kiss. She showed him how she felt, appeasing his shattered nerves. She felt him relax into both the kiss and her arms. He slid his tongue into her mouth, gently licking the inside of her mouth. He memorised every inch of her flesh, worried that he would loose her at any moment. He now knew he'd have to look after her much more carefully, no matter how much she resisted.

He gently broke the kiss. "You need to eat up," he said.

"Okay, James, love, no need to fuss," she smiled.

"I'm not!" he insisted.

"Sure you're not," she teased, poking him in the chest.

He grabbed the digit and placed a kiss to the end of it. He gazed at her. "Eat," he commanded.

She rolled her eyes, but continued to eat anyway. They sat in silence, James stroking her waist and Lily slowly chewing, trying to build up her weak stomach. She stopped suddenly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry etched into his handsome features.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "I just realised I missed your date."

James looked at her in fascination. It hadn't even occurred to him, she'd been so unwell. "Lily," he said, "it hadn't even crossed my mind."

She pouted slightly, "I was looking forward to it," she muttered. Her face was downcast and she couldn't stop a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, love, I'll take you out as soon as you're let out of here," he promised.

"It's not the same," she protested. "There's no Hogsmeade trip."

He laughed lightly, "Not to worry, love, if you want a trip to Hogsmeade, you'll get one."

She looked at him, contemplating him. "What?" she asked.

He chuckled at the look of disapproval on his face, "I'm not one of the infamous Marauders for nothing, you know."

She sighed. "Jamie, what if we got caught? What then?"  
"Lily," he tightened his grip on her. "I have been caught less than five times in seven years. It won't happen. Besides I'm an expert now. I promise, Lily."

She rubbed her eyes, wearily. "I really want to," she said, "but I'm scared."

"Don't be," he said, "I can look after us."

She nodded, mutely, brushing some hair out of her eyes and took a huge sip of pumpkin juice.

He rested his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes. Now that she was awake, the worry and lack of sleep was catching up with him. He felt drained.

"This is why you should take care of yourself," Lily said, callously.

"Baby, I was worried about you," he said.

"I know, but not sleeping in four days?!" she retorted.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," he said, but she could tell he didn't really mean it.

She shook her head, "James, how can you care for me, if you can't care for yourself?"

"Because I don't care, you're more important than me," he argued.

"Not to me," she said. "It would kill me if something happened to you."  
He smiled softly, "I'm sorry, love."  
"Don't let it happen again," she chided.

"Can't promise anything, love, and I must say the same to you. Don't you ever scare me like you did, ever again!" he kissed her, succulently.

"Can't promise anything," she mocked.

"Oh, Evans, you!" he exclaimed, reaching out to kiss her more passionately.

This was the scene Megan and Richard walked into. They both smiled widely when they saw Lily was awake, even if she was attached to their son's lips. Lily had rather grown on Megan; as she seriously doubted any of James' exes would have risked their lives to save his Father. Lily was a keeper, she thought fondly. She was already looking forward to planning their wedding as well as having them produce some grandchildren. She'd have to remember to speak about this with James, she told herself.

"Alright, James, honey, you'll have to breathe sometime," Megan called.

"Mum," James said, as both he and Lily refocused their gazes to look at her.

Lily blushed. "I think that's the second time you've caught us in the act," she said.

Richard gave his wife a quizzical look, who was smiling merrily. "Yes, but at least you're a bit better clothed this time," she winked.

Both teenagers laughed and blushed at this statement, while Richard just looked confused.

"It's okay, Dad," James called, "you needn't worry."

"I don't want to know," he replied slowly.

The other three continued to laugh.

"Let's start again," James said. "There was no Voldemort, and you didn't walk in on anything, Mum."

She raised an eyebrow, "okay."

"Hi, Mum, Dad, this is my Girlfriend, Lily," he pointed to her. "Flower, these are my parents."

The other three gave each other awkward waves; all convinced that James was mad. Lily giggled as her boyfriend moved closer into her neck. She gave him another, brief kiss.

Megan and Richard watched them, smiling at the obvious love between them. At that moment, they could both imagine seeing Lily Evans in a particular white dress.


	24. Date Number Two

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 24**

**Date Number Two**

Snow was beginning to fall across the grounds of Hogsmeade as Lily and James waltzed happily across them. James smiled, happy to see his girlfriend up and well again. It was Friday evening, the following week and true to his promise, James had taken her out on an unregulated trip to Hogsmeade.

He smiled, happy that she was out of the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had let Lily out of the wing that morning, on the promise that she would rest and not rush off to class. She'd complied. James had not been so lucky and had been forced to lessons by Lily herself. James, however, had agreed to leave her tucked up in bed in the Head's Common Room, provided they could sneak out together for a date that evening.

Lily shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around her slim figure. James smiled, lacing his fingers tightly with hers.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked.

She nodded, "It's just a little cold."

It had been a shock for Lily, how it had suddenly gotten cold. As she'd been in the warm hospital wing for two weeks, she hadn't seen the frost crawling across the grass of the school fields. The lake had been frozen solid when she'd taken a walk with Remus before dinner and finally a thin layer of snow was falling across the ground. They had heard the distant screams of students obviously having snowball fights, as they'd left the school.

It was a romantic atmosphere and both were in high spirits. They'd already been to Honeydukes and had a fantastic selection of chocolates. Since they'd already eaten dinner, they'd decided to wander around in the snow.

They stopped in the centre of the street and James pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She smiled and returned the kiss. He stared at her intently.

"What?" she asked, "have I got something on my face?"

"No," he shook his head, laughing lightly. "There's just a beautiful woman standing in front of me and I just happen to be in love with her."

Lily playfully looked over both shoulders. "Who?" she jested, "I can't see anyone."

James laughed, moving into her once again. He waited until his lips were a breath away from hers. She felt a smile tugging at her lips. "You," he breathed, kissing her sweetly.

She grinned as he pulled away and ruffled his hair. White spots of snow had fallen onto it.

He moaned slightly, "Lil…"

"James," she replied, giggling slightly.

He huffed, turning away from her in jest. He rubbed his glasses, which had misted up due to the cold. Lily moved behind him to place her arms around him. He turned again to place a kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Love you," he said brightly.

"Aw, James, I love you too," she grinned.

He flicked a rogue snowflake out of her eyelashes. He then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. He then kissed her deeply, her arms moving around his neck.

She shivered again. "Three Broomsticks?" James asked.

"Sounds great," she smiled, squeezing tightly on his hand.

"It should be warmer in there, at least," James said, pressing a kiss to her temple as they walked towards the bar.

"Yeah, it sounds great," she returned the kiss.

"Don't think Poppy meant for me to take you out in the snow, this evening," James teased.

She nodded, "suppose she expects us to be tucked up in bed."

"Together?" James asked cheekily.

"I'm not sure that would be quite what's going through her mind, no," Lily said slowly.

"Through yours?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's definitely going through mine, right now."

Lily let out a giggle. "You'd like to do that again, would you?"

He nodded, enthusiastically, "yes, it was bloody amazing!"

She grinned coyly and bent to kiss the heel of his hand. "Maybe later, you bad boy."

"Lily…" he breathed. "Don't tease, Flower."

"I'm not, we have to wait until we get back to the dorm," she reasoned. "Unless you want to abandon this date now and go and warm up?" she asked seductively.

"No, baby, we can wait," he said.

"Can we?" she looked at him sceptically.

"Yes."

"Alright, love."

They entered the pub, sighing happily as the heat surrounded their bodies. They sat down at a table in the corner.

"Few," James said, "it's nice to be inside in the warmth again. Now, what would you like to drink?"

"Just a butterbeer, please," she asked.

"Wait here," he said, "I'll be right back."

She sat quietly, gently tapping her nails on the solid wood surface of the table. She gazed around the pub disinterestedly. The lighting was dim, casting long shadows of the occupants across the tiled floor.

James sat down slowly next to her, placing two mugs of steaming butterbeer on the table. "Alright?" he asked.

She nodded, cuddling up to him. He kissed her forehead, placing and arm securely around her waist.

"This is nice, James," she said.

"It's not _that_ romantic. I hoped you wouldn't mind too much. I just wanted to have you to myself for a bit." James sighed.

"No, it's okay. I've enjoyed myself," she said, taking his hand in hers. "After all, what's the point in a fancy date if it's not with someone important?"

"Are you trying to say this relationship isn't important?" James asked. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but enjoyed watching her squirm.

"No, James, I'm saying I'd rather be with someone I love, than having fancy dates," she cleared.

He moved his hand so that their fingers were interlaced, "I know, flower."

"You do?" she asked, wonderingly.

"Yes," he grinned.

"You'd better."

"Oh, believe me, love, I do." He leant in to kiss her. Lily sighed happily against his lips at the beautiful feel of completeness that she got when she was kissing James.

They sat in a comfortable silence, drinking in both their drinks and each other's presence. She could feel James' gaze on her once again and turned towards him to drop another kiss to his full lips. She sighed softly, once again realising how ironic it was that the boy she'd claimed to despise for years was now in-fact the man she'd fallen deeply in love with.

He turned to grin at her, before taking the last swig of his drink. "Well, baby, we'd better be getting back to the school."

She nodded in agreement, following suit and taking the last gulp of her own.

They walked back to the school quietly, arm in arm, stopping for many diversions of snogging. The corridors of the school were empty and they made it back to the common room without any problems.

"Lily…" James said, gazing at her in the bathroom, as she brushed her teeth. It was amazing how he could find the simplest and most everyday things adorable when Lily did them.

She paused to swill out her mouth. "Yes, James." She was in her favourite silk green nightgown, which stopped just above her knees. James had to agree with her, it _was_ nice.

"You're my world, did you know that? My everything."

Lily smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good."

They stared at each other deeply for a second. He sighed, thinking carefully. Something which had been playing on his mind all day. He wasn't sure whether to ask her or not. What would her answer be if he did ask? He had to know. He had to try. He made his decision. Finally he broke the silence.

"Lil…?"

"Yeah," she turned to look at him.

He breathed deeply, before running his fingers through his thick, dark locks. "Would you… would you come and stay at home with me for Christmas?"

She blinked slowly, "as in at your house…, with your parents?" she asked, drying her hands in one of the pink towels.

"You've met them before," he said, nonchalantly.

She sighed, "James… it's a big thing…"

"And we have a strong relationship," he said. "Look, Lil, we're practically living together, we've been dating for over two months, you've already met my parents, risked your life for mine and slept with me. Sweetheart, this is nothing to what we already are."

"You're right," she smiled, "I'd love to, James, honey."

"Good," he said deeply, brushing his chin with his hand to remove a slight mark of toothpaste from his minor whiskers.

"You need a shave," she teased.

"I dunno," he grinned, "I think I look rather rugged and handsome like this."

"Hmm," she said, gazing lovingly at him. "I must agree with you, James, love."

"Rugged and handsome enough for you to take me to bed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is an excellent idea," she purred.

"Make love to me, Jamie," she breathed into his ear.

"With pleasure, my love, with pleasure." His words were cut off by her kissing him deeply.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter!**

**Please R&R.**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	25. She Don't Know She's beautiful

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 25**

**She don't Know she's Beautiful**

Snowflakes were softly falling as James Potter and Lily Evans apparated into the grounds of the Potter Estate. There was a hearty helping of snow now deeply covering the mansion. Lily shivered and pulled her coat more tightly around her. Noticing this, James moved closer towards her. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead. She placed a gloved hand to his chest and rubbed her nose against his. He moved his head slightly and their lips met in a soft kiss. They stood in a tight embrace, looking into each other's eyes. Her eyes gently grazed his face and she reached up to brush snowflakes out of his damp hair. A bird flew over their heads, singing a soft song to the wintry sky.

Lily and James crunched up the snow covered path, hand in hand. James inserted his key in the door, opening the heavy oak door. Lily's cheeks were flushed as she followed James into the hallway. He kissed her softly on the lips as he leant her against the wall, running his hands through her red hair.

"James?" a woman's voice came, "James, is that you?"

"Mum," James called.

"Hello, darling," Megan called, as she came out the kitchen. She had an apron on and reached out to give her son a hug. "How was the journey?"

"Not bad," James said. "We apparated from Kings Cross. Sirius had to go to Diagon Alley to get something. He'll be joining us for dinner."

"Oh, all right. Lily, hello. How are you, dear?" she moved her hug to Lily.

"I'm well, thank you, Mrs Potter," she said, smiling slightly.

"Please, call me Megan." She started walking back to the kitchen, "Richard's going to be about half an hour, so once he and Sirius have returned we can have dinner. Why don't you take your trunks upstairs." She was busy whipping up something creamy. "Lily, I've set up a spare bedroom for you, if you want it. It's the one opposite James' bedroom."

"Okay, Mum, we'll do that." James took Lily's hand as they left the kitchen. Neither saw the smile Megan Potter was giving them as they left the room. James lazily flicked his wand, charming the trunks to follow them up the stairs.

Lily laughed lightly. "How would you ever manage without magic?" she teased.

He shrugged, "I'd just get my gorgeous wife to wait on me, hand and foot." He replied grinning widely.

"And what makes you think you're gorgeous wife would wait on you, hand and foot?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just know, Lily, darling. I just know." He said, pressing a kiss to her knuckle.

She looked at him sceptically, "sure, James, sure."

They came out onto the landing. "Now, darling, do you want to use the spare bedroom or share mine?"

She looked at him shyly. "I don't mind, James. If your Mum bothered to set up the spare room…"  
He cut her off, "don't worry about it. I'm asking you what you want to do. Mum said you didn't have to use it."

"Well… we don't want to create too much washing for her," Lily said quickly.

James hid a smirk behind one hand. "Okay, love."

* * *

"So, do you three have any plans for the holidays?" Meg asked as she passed James the potatoes.

James smiled, slowly chewing a piece of lamb. "We'll probably meet Remus, Pete, Alice and Frank, at some point. I thought we could go to Diagon Alley."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

"I saw Jonas Locksley at the office today, James," Richard said. "He said he'd like to pop round for a quick match while you're home."

"That would be great," James smiled. He noticed Lily looked very confused, to his left. He took her hand in his, pressing their palms together. "Jonas is the seeker for Puddlemere United. He was in Dad's year at school and he comes round here to play with me and the boys sometimes."

"Oh, nice," Lily said quietly.

"And I hate to break it to you, boys, but we are all going to the Ministry Christmas Ball…" Megan said.

"_All _of us?" Lily asked.

"Yes, dear," Megan continued. "We could go out to get our dresses one day this week. It's rather formal. And James, I know you still haven't replaced your dress robes."

"Yes, Mum," James said, rolling his eyes.

"What happened to them?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"These two managed to put a rip in the last year," Richard said.

"Yeah, I said I was sorry 'bout that, Dad," James said softly.

"Richard," Megan warned, "we know they didn't do it on purpose."

Her husband nodded slowly. "So, Lily, do you know what you want to do after school, yet?"

"Yeah, I'm torn between becoming a healer and an auror. But our charms professor suggested becoming an auror." Lily said. James smiled at her softly.

"Ah, yes, they could really use you," Richard smiled. "Less people are training to be aurors with the war, and you're very talented. Plus you can keep an eye on my boy; you know how he attracts trouble."

"Yeah, he does," Lily grinned.

"Thanks, Dad," James said, "I appreciate it." He ruffled his hair.

"Stop it," Lily said.

"Stop what?" James asked.

"Ruffling your hair," Lily said, looking at him in amusement.

"Sorry," he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"James told me your sister's getting married, Lily," Megan said.

"Yeah, I don't know why, Vernon's an absolute pig," she replied.

"Ah well, you gain some and lose some," Richard said.

Lily laughed, "Tuney's always been a lost cause."

"Prongs is going to the wedding," Sirius said.

Megan looked at her soon keenly. "I didn't know that," she said.

James fixed his mother with an even stare.

"Mum asked me to find a date, I asked James to come," Lily said. "I don't think it will be much fun. I bet Tuney doesn't even want me to come. But she's my sister…" Lily sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Megan said. "I'm sure it'll be okay. She'll be too busy getting married to make any snide comments."

* * *

"Merlin, I'm tired," James said, lying out on his bed.

The room was large with quidditch posters tacked all over the green-blue walls. The player nearest to the bed was flying in and out of the poster, clutching a quaffle to his chest. The bed was made out of a dark wood and was a four poster. The curtains were midnight black and the satin sheets were dark blue. Along one wall was a bookshelf made out of the same dark wood as the bed, and on another a chest of drawers. In one corner was a navy blue sofa bed. On the chest of drawers was a picture of the four marauders, one of James and his parents and another, the same as the picture in the Head's Common Room.

Lily turned to her suitcase and busied herself with putting on a white nightdress. She could feel James' gaze on her and when she turned around, she saw his hazel eyes had darkened in lust. She smiled slowly and moved her way over to the bed. She bent over him and kissed him slowly. When she pulled back, he had his eyes closed. He looked so cute at that moment. She pressed another quick kiss to his full lips.

When she pulled away this time, his eyes flicked open immediately. He stared at her with his hazel eyes, taking in her full figure. She stretched out beside him, placing a hand on his cheek. She caressed the soft skin, their eyes gazing into each others' intently. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She giggled slightly as he gave her another long kiss.

"Hmmm…" he said, pulling away and stroking her cheek.

She smiled, watching his eyes studying her face.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

"How beautiful?" she asked, giving him a suggestive look.

"This beautiful," he replied, laying her on her back and crawling on top of her. He kissed her and fiddled with the straps of the nightgown.

She pushed him off her and he watched her diligently with his hazel eyes. She pulled the straps down so that the pearly white material pooled at her knees.

He watched her carefully, "very beautiful."

She smiled coyly, "all yours."

He grinned widely, inching his way over to her. "Well, you won't mind if I do this then," he said seductively.

She raised an eyebrow as he leaned in to kiss her once again. "No, I won't," she agreed, slowly tracing her lips with her tongue. James followed the path with his eyes.

He gave a deep, gasped breath. "You're too much, Lily Evans."

"Shh," she said, silencing him with a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the overly long wait for this, exams and revision have been a pain up my arse! :(**

**But, hey, they're over. I keep thinking I should be revising, but then I'm like no. I actually have no work, revision or anything I should be doing. So I can write! **

**YAY!**

**Tell me how you thought it was! :)**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	26. Changing Hormones

Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 26**

**Changing Hormones**

"Lily!"

James Potter ran up the stairs happily. He was looking for his girlfriend, who he knew was somewhere in his house. He had never been happier, than coming home to see his parents and bringing the love of his life with him. He knew they were going to have loads of fun, if the previous evening was anything to go by. He thought about Lily and how beautiful she had been lying in his bed. His own bed. Not just a Hogwarts bed… _his bed_. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to finally have her as his own. Now if only he could find her.

"LILY?"

He waltzed into his bedroom, expecting to find her absorbed in a book. The room was empty, except for the flying posters.

"C'mon, Lil, where are you?" he asked no-one in particular.

He gazed around the room softly, looking happily at where Lily's nightgown and his own clothes were discarded from the previous evening. He smiled, if this is what living with Lily would be like, he was really looking forward to it. He made a mental note to clear up the mess in-case his mother came in later. He didn't want another 'sex lecture' with her. But at the moment he was more interested in finding Lily.

He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He padded out into the hallway, looking and listening for any sign of his girlfriend.

His mother was walking towards him with a basket full of washing.

"Mum, have you seen Lily?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, sweetheart. She was in the bathroom two seconds ago," Meg passed him and started to walk down the stairs.

He walked to the bathroom. The pine door was closed. He leant against it and his ears were met with the unmistakeable sound of sobbing. He frowned, why was his Lily crying?

He knocked the door. "Lily?"

He was met with the sound of deeper sobbing.

"Lily?"

More crying.

"Lily, darling, can I come in?"

He heard a spluttering cough behind the door and thought she was going to decline. To his surprise, he heard footsteps moving towards the door. He heard the bolt being drawn and the wooden door creaked open. Lily ushered him in and re-locked the door.

She was a mess. Her face was red from crying and her hair was matted. There were long tear-lines running down her cheeks. She grabbed a piece of toilet roll and continued to cry into it. James strode over to her, a look of trepidation lining his features. He pulled her into a comforting hug. Lily sobbed into the shirt heavily.

"Flower, what's the matter?" he asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into it. "Oh, James…" she cried.

He stroked her back gently, "what is it?"

She looked at him with fearful wide eyes. "James, I missed a period…" she murmured from her spot in his neck.

He turned to look at her, "so you think…?" he trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

She looked at him and nodded sincerely, before returning to her previous spot.

There was an expectant pause between the young couple. James found he couldn't speak. His throat went dry. Sure he wanted children with his lover, but he wasn't ready for it yet. He looked at her carefully, biting his bottom lip.

She watched him with her sparkling green eyes, before she burst. "Oh, James, what are we going to do?"

He rubbed her shoulders rhythmically. "Do you have any proof?" he asked.

"No, just that I missed a period…"

"Then we're not gonna worry now. We'll get Madame Pomfrey to do a test when we get back to school and if that comes up positive then we'll think about it," he kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Lil. It's probably just late… Anyway, we only have a few months left in school. And I'm hoping we'll have children anyway."

She nodded, looking at him with wide eyes, "thanks, James, for listening."

"It's okay, baby." He gave her an open mouthed kiss on the crown of her head.

"You see, this is what comes of having too much sex!" Lily exclaimed in frustration.

James laughed in agreement. ""It's gonna be okay, flower."

Lily gave him a weak smile. "You'd never walk out on me because I got pregnant, would you, James?"

"Course not!" he gave her an incredulous look, as if he couldn't believe she would even entertain the idea. "Lily," he said talking her hands carefully in his and gripping tightly. "I love you… and I'd love _any_ baby you had in a relationship with me."

She gave him her first true smile, "you're too good for me, James."

He shook his head, "no, we're of an equal value in this relationship."

Lily giggled in agreement. "Well, one boy and one girl."

James winked at her. "That's it, baby. Nice and bright." He kissed her again succulently on the lips, before favouring her with a seductive look. "Why don't we go and muck around in my room for a bit?"

Lily nodded; knowing that this 'mucking around' would involve lot of snogging and maybe even some touching. "That sounds fun."

"Doesn't it, flower," he wiped the last few tear out of her eyes and hand in hand, they walked out of the bathroom.

They walked into his room, Lily's eyes dropping immediately to the clothing on the floor. She blushed lightly, "your Mum'll think I'm such a slut if she sees all this." She pointed to his discarded shirt.

"Nah, Lil, my mother loves you," he said.

"You're just saying that!" she blushed an even deeper red.

He shook his head, "I'd never joke about something that important, especially with you."

She ran her hands through her hair. "So what sort of mucking around did you have in mind?"

He shrugged, "as far as you want, flower."

He pulled her down onto the double bed, kicking his shoes off. He settled himself back onto the pillows as she crawled over to him. She lay down beside him, pressing a hand to his chest. He closed his eyes wearily, holding her close to him. He slowly turned onto his side to look at her. Her face was blank, as if crying had expelled all her emotions.

He pressed an abrupt kiss to her temple. She gave him a fatigued smile, before dropping her gaze to scrutinise her fingernails.

He playfully poked a finger in her side. "Hey, you," he said, as she raised her gaze.

She moved closer to him, "hi, James."

She moved in to kiss him profoundly on his full lips. He grinned when she pulled away and quickly captured her lips once again. She slid her tongue into his mouth, swirling playfully and teasingly.

His hands moved to cup her bottom and he gave one buttock a slight squeeze. She giggled into his mouth and retracted her tongue. James' tongue followed its path, licking mischievously at her kiss-swollen lips.

He cut the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head. He gazed hungrily at her bra-restricted breasts. "Beautiful woman…"

"I think we settled that dispute last night," she said, smirking at the memories.

"Yes, yes we did," James said, letting his imagination run wild.

Lily laughed at his dreamy look.

"But we could always re-fight the argument, until we come to the same answer… in the same way," he raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno, James," she said nervously. "I mean with the whole pregnancy thing, I'm not really in the mood to have sex…"

James ruffled his hair, in a perturbed manner. "Awww, Lil," he whined.

"I'm sorry, James, but I can't very well lie about not feeling like it," she said, watching his body language carefully.

He nodded slowly, disappointment evident, but he gave her a look of tolerance and went back to kissing her lips.

They built up passion in their kisses and Lily was soon pulling his shirt off. He grinned at the obvious change of plan, but didn't question her. He kissed her harder and undid her bra. He ran a trail down her neck and along her chest. He slowly removed her skirt and underwear.

He quickly pulled off his trousers and she helped him remove his boxers. She moaned loudly as he kissed her throat harshly and hovered over her.

"Prongs?" There was a knock at the door. "Prongs, your mum says lunch is ready."

The look of frustration on James' face said it all.

* * *

**Thanks to Cool-Mulle for helping me with this chapter. :)**

**Love you all! Reviews please :P**

**Love JLF xoxo**


	27. Stories of Love Bites and Sex

Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 27**

**Stories of Love Bites and Sex**

"Ready?" Megan asked.

Lily nodded slowly. She was slightly nervous. After all, what girl wouldn't be?

She was going shopping with James' mother and it would be the first extended period they had been alone together. Sure, she'd chatted to Megan, but she'd spent most of the holiday, so far, with James.

She remembered the times Meg had walked in on them, and James telling her of the conversation he'd had with his mother. No matter how much James had protested otherwise, Lily was certain Meg didn't like her. She was damn scared for that day, but she was doing this for James. Because she loved him.

Meg walked out of the house and into the grounds of the estate. "I'd thought we could do side apparation. You two must sort your licenses."

Lily nodded once again, her mouth dry. "We've applied for the next lessons and exam."

"You'll be fine at it," Meg said kindly, "its Sirius and James I'm worried about. They get distracted too easily.

"I don't think either of them will have a problem." Lily said. "They're both smart. They can grasp things if they really try to. And I know this is something they both want to do."

"You know them well," Meg said softly.

"I like to think so," Lily smiled. She paused. "James is really lovely, Megan. I really do love him."

"I don't doubt that, Lily," Meg promised.

Lily grinned, "I'm glad you know it."

"Now, what I really want to know, is how, after years of 'hating' my son, you're suddenly dating him?" Meg asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lily laughed slightly and launched into the tale of Alice, Frank, Lucy, the Marauders and their love. Meg seemed to be a great audience. She reacted correctly in all the right places. They walked through the centre of the muggle town happily.

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Megan said suddenly, in a blunt tone. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Lily looked at her with deep shock flashing in her green eyes. She swallowed and calmed herself. "I…" she hesitated, "I don't think I can really discuss that with you."

Megan gave Lily a cool look. "Relax," she said, "I'm just interested. James told you about the conversation I had with him, that morning?" she realised the cause of Lily's discomfort.

"Yeah," Lily said.

Meg shook her head, slightly. "I don't care much. I would if I wasn't assured about your feeling for each other. I just want you both to be careful, I don't want you being forced to have responsibilities that quite frankly, neither of you are ready for." Lily squirmed slightly at this comment. "And also, I wouldn't like to think James was pushing you further than you wish to go."  
"No," Lily said, "I wouldn't ever let him. But thanks for your concern."

They arrived at a small dress shop. Meg smiled and opened the door, she gestured for Lily to enter. "I get all my party gowns from here. I need something new, and I thought we could get you something James would like."

Lily nodded "we'd both like that."

"Hello, Mrs Potter," the store assistant greeted. She was a slim lady in her mid-forties with long blonde hair. She had a tape measure around her neck and a long, pale, olive green skirt on.

"Hello," Megan said.

The clerk smiled, "nice to see you again. We've got a whole new load of styles in. Just choose something from the catalogue here, and I'll get it made for you size."

"Thanks, I'll have a look," she replied. "But could you measure Lily here up for something?"

"Ah, yes, of course," the clerk replied. "Friend of the family?"

Megan looked up, smirking. "No, my son's girlfriend."

"Ahhhh," she moved closer to Lily. "I'll need you to go and change, down to your underwear. So I can get an accurate size."

Lily nodded, blushing. She moved into the changing area, the clerk and her boyfriend's mother following her. She slid her jeans off first, feeling the other two woman's eyes on her. She was wearing pink cotton knickers, nothing too flashy, a fact that she was thankful for. She then slowly lifted her top, praying that Meg wouldn't notice the plum-sized love bite engraved just above her bra on her left breast. Damn James and his hormones, she thought sharply.

Meg, of course, noticed. "Did James do that to you?" she asked.

Lily looked down at it carefully. It was now like a poppy; red with a purple centre. It also seemed three times bigger than last time she'd looked. She blushed lightly.

"Possibly…yes…" she murmured.

The clerk had started measuring Lily, starting by placing her tape measure around Lily's plump breasts. Lily flinched slightly as the freezing cold plastic came into contact with the burning red of the bite.

"_Childish, James_…" she heard Meg breathe. It made Lily flush more deeply than ever.

She allowed the blonde woman to measure her, feeling extremely uncomfortable as she wound the measuring tape around her wide hips.

All too soon, they'd found styles and fabrics they desired. They paid for their orders and arranged a day to pick them up.

They walked out of the store, Lily still deeply embarrassed.

"Shall we go for coffee?" Meg suggested.

"Yes, that sounds nice," Lily replied, wondering how many more times she could make a fool out of herself in front of her boyfriend's mother.

They ordered a coffee each and Lily a slice of cheesecake. They sat together, in silence for a while.

Lily nervously broke the silence. "Meg, can I ask you a blunt question?"

"Fire away," Megan replied, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" Lily asked quietly.

Megan looked at her in surprise, her eyes widening. "No, I don't," she said briskly. "Because you love my son, you want to be with him, don't you? The truth is you aren't a slut, unless you believe you are, unless you believe you are sleeping with James for the wrong reasons."

Lily shook her head, "no, I don't. I love being with him, Meg. It's the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced."

Meg smiled softly, "don't ever leave him, Lily, he couldn't take it."

"I won't," she promised, "it would kill me."  
"Well, I suppose we'd better get home," Meg said, after a moment's deliberation. "Wouldn't want James to miss you."  
Lily smiled, "Yeah, let's get home."


	28. Christmas Games

Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 28**

**Christmas Games **

It was Christmas Eve and nearly eleven o'clock. Lily, James and Sirius had just said goodnight to Megan and Richard and were now getting ready for bed in James' room. Sirius and James had just revealed that for the last few Christmases together they had both slept in James' room on Christmas Eve. Lily, it was safe to say, was rather frustrated. She had expected to spend her Christmas Eve casually making love to her boyfriend. It was obvious, however, that a bouncy Sirius Black would not let that happen.

James and Lily lay down in James' double bed while Sirius settled himself on the sofa bed. Lily cuddled up to James, enjoying the silence as she closed her eyes. She pressed her hand to James' chest as he tightened an arm around her waist. It was a few minutes until Sirius got bored.

"Prongs," he whined.

"What, Sirius?" James asked.

"I'm bored!" the other boy said.

James groaned slightly, making Lily giggle quietly against his bare chest. "What do you want me to do about it, Padfoot?"

"Why don't we play a word game? Or we could play would you rather!" Sirius said.

Lily blushed and shook her head madly. "No."

Sirius laughed at her reaction. "Awww, come on, Evans, you enjoyed that!"

James shared looks between them both. "Is this something I ought to know about?"

Sirius laughed and Lily glared at him. "That day you got _really _annoyed when you saw Lily and I hanging out, we played would you rather then. And Lily basically admitted she wanted to go out with you," Sirius said.

James smiled and turned to press a kiss to her lips. Sirius bore it with a patient smile.

"Do you still feel that way now, Miss Evans?" James asked her seductively.

Lily nodded, through another burst of giggles, before kissing him again. She yawned widely and nuzzled back up to James' chest.

"Aw! Someone's tired!" Sirius exclaimed. "Have you been wearing her out, Prongs?" he asked, with a suggestive wink.

James frowned at the comment and pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's temple. "Shut up, Padfoot!"

"I think we could play scelets in the closet," Sirius said.

"What the hell?" James asked. "What the hell are you on about!?"

"It's a bit like truth, but everyone takes turns and then everyone else can ask the person whose turn it is questions, like the questions in truth or dare, without the dares… and the person whose turn it is, has to answer the truth!"

"No," Lily said immediately.

"Prongsie?!" Sirius whined.

"No, go to sleep, Padfoot," James instructed.

"Jamesss!"

Ten minutes later and Sirius had still not given up begging.  
"Prooooonnngggsss!"

"No, Padfoot, go to sleep!" James said, sighing. Lily had hidden her head under the duvet and was trying to ignore Sirius' whining.

"Why?" Sirius asked, "Why do we have to sleep?"

"Lily and I are tired, Padfoot!" James growled.

"You're no fun anymore, ever since you got a girlfriend, Prongs…" Sirius trailed off.

"Touché," Lily murmured, nuzzling up to James' neck.

James laughed quietly, "Fine, we'll play a quick game then."

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed, moving closer to the couple. "Okay, James first."

"Okay, Sirius," Lily said.

"Wait a second," Sirius said, "let's cast a charm that if you lie, it becomes obvious… maybe a curse of some sort."

"Good idea," James said, "what about a charm that'll turn your hair blue for a week?"

"Fair enough," Sirius agreed.

James held out his wand to cast the spell.

"Boys, that is a stupid idea," Lily cried.

"Lily, darling," Sirius said and James raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "You're playing with Marauders, of course there needs to be a forfeit."

Lily gave James a look that clearly said 'tell him no'.

"He's right, flower," James said, "We're expert liars. Need to have a way of checking we're telling the truth." He winked.

"Cast the damn charm and let's start!" Sirius exclaimed.

James waved his wand slowly over the three of them, Lily pouting. He reached forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She pouted, but eventually returned it.

"Let's go!" Sirius said, excitedly.

James nodded as a sign for him to ask the first question. "Give me your best, Padfoot," he said.

"Okay," he said thoughtfully, "got it."

"Come on then, give it to us," James said sceptically.

"Have you ever touched yourself in a lesson?" he asked, "and remember, you have to answer truthfully."

"Yes," James said and Lily raised an inquiring eyebrow at him, "the day Lily wore a black bra under her white shirt and I was behind her and could see it through her shirt! Man, that was bad! It was even worse when she turned around!"

"But you enjoyed that little preview none-the-less?" Sirius asked, teasingly.

James gave him a strong glare.

"When was that?" Lily exclaimed, wondering when she'd been stupid enough to wear a black bra under her school shirt when James Potter was around. "JAMES! That's disgusting!"

"Well, it's your fault," he replied, in a childish manner.

"Bastard," she growled at him. "You can't say that!"

"Break it up, kids," Sirius said. "Lily, ask Jamesie a question."

"Um, I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully, looking at her boyfriend. He looked her carefully in the eye as if to say 'don't hate me for whatever happens'. "What's the most perverted thing you've ever done?"

"Ummm, last year I stole a pair of you underwear and slept with them under my pillow," James said, a blush rising up his cheeks.

"Which underwear?" she asked, frowning.

"The white bra and knickers with red flowers," James replied.

"That's where they went!" Lily gasped, looking at him in disbelief that she had finally found the lost underwear and also that James had the guts to take them in the first place. "They were my favourite."

"They're mine too!" James laughed.

"Give them back and I might wear them," Lily grinned.

James smiled, "a tempting offer, Miss Evans."

"For Merlin's sake, James, give them back you sick arse," his girlfriend growled.

"Yeah, okay, they're in the bottom of my trunk somewhere. You want 'em now?"

She shook her head, "not right now."

"Now that we've sorted that, Lily's turn," Sirius grinned.

She rolled her eyes slowly. "Go on then."

James draped his loosely around her, "okay, love, who was your first kiss?"

She muttered something inaudible.

"Sorry, flower, I didn't get that," he said, lifting her chin to look at him.

"Does speaking too quietly count in the forfeit," Sirius asked.

"Not unless she's lying," James replied.

"Who was it, Evans?" Sirius drawled.

"Remus," Lily said softly. "In second year. It didn't last long… I wanted to know what it was like… and I thought Remus was cute back then."

The two boys looked at her with wide eyes. "He never told me that," James said.

"Nor me," Sirius said.

James looked quite angry by this point. Lily bit her gum, watching his hazel eyes go stormy. "Was it just the once?" he asked in a stony tone.

"Yeah, I promise," Lily replied, putting a hand on his arm.

James nodded but stayed silent.

"You can't be angry at that, Prongs," Sirius said, "it before you even told us you liked Lily."

"I suppose so," James sighed.

Lily moved closer to him, pressing a hand to one bicep. "I love you, James," she breathed, kissing him firmly on the lips.

James grinned, "I love you too, flower."

"Now that's sorted, my question…" Sirius leant his head back in mock thought against the headboard. Lily, meanwhile, looked worried. "Who was your first sex dream about?"

Lily flushed scarlet. "You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to, darling," James said.

"Yes she does!" Sirius growled. "We heard about you feeling yourself in class, it can't be worse than that!"

Lily gave him a glare that clearly said 'I will get you back for this.' "Alex Stroud."

James' jaw dropped, "HIM!" he exclaimed.

He'd been the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain three years ago when James had first become Quidditch Captain. Gryffindor had lost the cup to Slytherin that year, in last place, while Ravenclaw had come second. He'd since left Hogwarts but he'd been a big rival of James' at the time. She could understand his anger.

"It was in forth year, darling," she told him, placing a hand over his. She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Horny bitch, eh, Evans? What was it like…? I want details," Sirius laughed.

"I don't remember that much. When I worked out he was a real prick, I erased it from my memory," Lily told them. Sirius looked disappointed at this. "Just imagining him touching me…"

James growled at the comment, he straightened his glasses and stared away from her at a suddenly interesting spot on the curtains.

"Ohhh, did you dream he was shagging you?" Sirius asked.

"I. can't. remember!" Lily snapped.

James looked at Sirius, "it's your turn, mate."

Sirius nodded, resigned to his fate.

"Sirius, have you ever been attracted to me?" Lily asked, something she'd always wanted to know, being just vaguely interested.

"Yeah, a bit, I'd always agreed with James that you were a hot chick, worthy of his attentions," Sirius admitted, not making eye contact with his best mate. "But once James told us he liked you, it was a no go area."

Lily pulled James' arms around her tighter, mostly to prevent him from hurting Sirius in anyway.

James coughed, his voice low and cold when he finally spoke, "here's my question, Padfoot, have you ever had a wet dream involving _my girlfriend_?" his tone was possessive on the last two words and it scared Lily.

The other boy looked at him with surprised eyes, before answering with a quiet "yes." James' eyes widened in response. "But it was just the once, nothing special," he continued.

"I want the details, Padfoot, every single detail," James said in a deadly tone. Sirius did not have the guts to deny him.

"Well, she was in this black lace and I was naked and we were in a red velvet bed, with lots of strawberry sauce…" he continued to give them the description.

Lily looked very upset when he'd finished and James, very angry. "I think we should go to sleep," he stated. The idea of Sirius touching Lily in any way made his blood run cold.

Sirius nodded, deciding it was best to let James sleep off his anger rather than making him punch him.

* * *

**I had a hell of a lot of help with this chapter! So thanks to all those people. Sorry it's been so long coming, guys, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews... please :) **

**Please, I have school on thursday! **

**Lol!**

**And I promise the next chapter will be a Lily/James fluff chapter! **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	29. Words

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 29**

**Words**

"Finally, I thought he'd never go to sleep!" Lily exclaimed quietly from her spot next to James.

James was silent and Lily watched him carefully. She knew what the problem was and the tension between them was killing her. She needed to hear him speak, to hear that calm loving voice. His previous tone had scared her. It hadn't suited her James. He was a kind, loving man- compassionate and righteous. The thought of him sounding so violent and revenge-seeking, was not one Lily had enjoyed. It worried her that his beautiful soul was capable of feeling such judgments.

"You okay?" she asked quietly.

He didn't answer and she slowly touched his hand. He retracted slightly at her touch as if he believed her to really have participated in such activities with Sirius. She knew he was still thinking of the images of his best friend touching her so intimately. She rubbed her fingers slowly over his backhand and felt him relax slightly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked benevolently.

"I can't believe the bastard dreamt those things about you," he growled lowly.

"Jamie, Sirius Black is a perverted, teenage boy," Lily proposed, "_You_ of all people should know what he's like."

James sighed, searching for the words he needed to explain how he was feeling. Finally he continued. "I know but he still had a dirty sex dream about the girl I love."

Lily smiled, rubbing the front of his shoulder and upper chest soothingly. "He'd never act on it… and even if he did, I'd not react to it."

He ran a hand through her fiery hair. "I'd die if I lost you to him," he admitted. And Lily knew it wasn't just about the prize or the gain of a girl his friend revealed to find attractive. James only felt this way because it was her he was dating.

"You're not going to!" Lily exclaimed, "James… there's nobody else comes close to you, understand? Stop being a jealous arse."

"Sorry," he muttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. How could he doubt Lily's affections for him? They shone out bright and clear. They had a never-ending future together.

"Good," Lily smiled, "We can go to sleep now."

She moved closer to him, intending to pull him into a deeper embrace. However, James pulled away from her. She released her hold on him and fixed him with a questioning look.

He avoided it at first, before raising his gaze to meet her enquiring one. He paused, before speaking.

James blushed, "um, actually, can we go outside for a minute?"

"Outside?" she asked in surprise.

"Um… the sitting room or something," he replied, ruffling his hair. "I want to give you your Christmas present."

"Yeah, okay, sure," Lily responded, sitting up against the headboard. "Can I give you yours too?"

"Don't see why not," he said smiling affectionately at her.

He slid out of the covers and took her hand in his. She moved her legs to the edge of the bed and briefly clasped them around his thighs. He bent down to give her a succulent kiss, resisting the urge to moan into her mouth, for fear of waking Sirius up. She opened her eyes, looking into his hazel with crystal innocence.

After a few moments of teasing and increasingly passionate kisses, James pulled back. Lily gave him a half-smile, before standing up next to him. He planted one last kiss on her lips but was careful not to give her the opportunity to deepen it again. He took a pace closer to the bedroom door, Lily following his lead.

They walked quietly out of the room, being careful to make sure Sirius was still sleeping. James softly shut the door behind them as they came out onto the landing. He whispered sweet-nothings in her ear, Lily giggling at the comments. The corridor that his room was along was lit up by the moon streaming in through the large wooden windows. It lined the walls with a luminescent glow, teasing its way across Lily's pale skin. She looked the colour of silver in the lighting, while James' body glowed a golden bronze, like the figure of a Greek god. He led her downstairs and walked into the living room.

The tree was lit with candles, endorsed with a handful of charms. Lily bent to pick up her gift and sat next to him on the carpet near the embers of the orange-red fire. She placed it in his hands moving closer briefly to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, love," she said, in a whisper.

"Thank you, Lily," he breathed. He revelled in the fact that this was his first Christmas present from Lily Evans, before gently tearing at the paper. He unfolded the brightly coloured wrappings that were emblazoned with shooting stars, until a book fell out in his hand.

It was a big, leather bound volume and had no title on the front. James slowly flicked to the opening page, feeling Lily's eyes intently upon him. He looked at the heading on the page in front of him. It was written in a tidy font and was made of gold-leafing. It stated 'I love you more than all the words in all the books in all the world.' He turned to the first page and saw a picture of Lily and himself sitting on the school field shortly after they'd begun dating. On the next page was a written dedication from Lily.

_James, _

_I thought a long time about what to get you for Christmas- and this is what I came up with in the end. I'm not sure if wizards have scrapbooks, but I wanted to make you one none-the-less. I've started writing some of the most important moments of our relationship so far, but now it's up to you to keep it going. _

_So, happy Christmas, I hope you like it and most of all, remember, that I really do love you more than all the words in all the books in all the world. _

_With love, _

_Lily xx _

He felt his eyes opening widely and felt tears stinging, it was beautiful. He smiled at her, "thank you, darling, it's beautiful."

He brought her closely to him and gave her a long, passionate kiss fully on her lips. His free hand moved to her waist and her arms enclosed around his biceps. After many minutes of kissing, he pulled away and once again looked down at the text.

He opened the next page and saw Lily's fluent font begin a description of their most recent history. They sat there and read it together, laughing and enjoying her descriptions. At last they came to the last filled page and James placed the book down and fixed her with an emotion-filled look.

James gestured for her to sit on one of the sofas and tiptoed over to the tree. It was now nearly one o'clock and James picked up a small package from underneath the branches.

"I wanted to give this to you now, while we were alone," James said slowly. He gave it to her, kneeling at her feet.

He placed it in her hands and Lily tore the wrappings off. James was biting his bottom lip and Lily watched him intently as she opened the gift. Inside was a small, square box. Lily nearly dropped the box in surprise. What the hell? She felt very confused and her eyes did a full sweep of the room before they returned to James'. His nervous gestures had seemed to increase and his hair looked like he'd just flown in a Quidditch match.

Running through her mind were the words _what the hell? _


	30. What You Mean to Me

Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 30**

**What You Mean to Me**

Lily felt the speed of her heart increasing. It was just too soon, she gulped to herself. They hadn't been dating _that_ long. He couldn't seriously expect her to say yes already. Was Meg in on it? Sirius? Surely they'd have made him see sense. She bit her lip, stealing herself for what was to come. James, why do you have to put me through these difficulties? Test me so? She thought. How did she turn him down? She loved him and didn't want to hurt him. His hazel eyes were watching hers frantically, as she held his gift loosely between her warm fingers. He cleared his throat as Lily flicked open the lid. She closed her eyes, praying he hadn't been so naive.

He hadn't and Lily let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Inside the box was a pretty silver charm bracelet. She smiled, picking it up and examining the many charms. Underneath the bracelet was a small piece of parchment, folded and resting on top of the box's velvet lining.

"That's the meanings for each charm, so you can read it whenever you want, but leave it for now… I want to tell you now," he said slowly.

She nodded and reached over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she breathed.

He grinned, gently placing it around her wrist and doing up the clasp.

"It's really pretty, James," she told him.

"Good," he replied, fingering the gift until he came to the charm he was looking for. As she looked closer, she realised it was a snitch. "So… um… a snitch, which represents Quidditch, which is a big part of our lives." He continued onto the next charm. "Then a wand, which represents magic. It's obvious why I've put that in," he smiled and Lily nodded for him to continue. "Then a lily, which represents you… my beautiful love. The Earth, you may think that one's a bit strange, but it signifies both the muggle and wizard worlds, joined together. Then a book, which stands for studying and a rose, which stands for the love and passion between us. Then there's a lion, which stands for Gryffindor; the brave and courageous."

He paused, shifting the bracelet around her wrist. "Then there's a snowflake, to signify winter. The daisy signifies spring. The sun, summer and the leaf, autumn. All together they stand for all year and eternal love… which I hope we have."

"We do," Lily promised, smoothing a thumb tenderly over his cheek.

"The last one is a stag and doe together… um… I'm not sure you'll completely understand this one yet, but I can only give you half the story now. I promised Remus to let him explain to you." Lily frowned slightly, but didn't interrupt him. "The stag and doe stand for us- you and I, and our patronuses."

He let out a yawn as he finished as Lily knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Thank you," she breathed, "it's wonderful." She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured against her lips.

She silently brought her lips to his once again in a passionate caress. His arms tugged gently at her waist, so that her legs fell either side of his own and she sat across his lap. Her hands moved into his hair, running backwards and messing it up more than it already was. She stroked his cheek, their lips weaving in an intricate dance. He fell back onto the soft carpet, Lily on top of him. She giggled into his mouth as he cupped his hands to her buttocks. He ran his tongue over her lips and rolled them over so he was on top. James was painfully aware he was loosing control.

"Lily," he whispered.

"Jamie," she giggled, lifting her head to kiss him once again.

"Darling, I think we should move upstairs," he started.

"Why? I'm comfortable," she giggled.

"Because I'm going to take you here like some common slut if we don't," he admitted. "I think it would be inappropriate here."

"But Sirius is in your room," she reminded him, sad that their intimate time was coming to an end.

"We'll go into a spare room," he suggested.

"Okay," she let go of him so he could stand. She picked up her present to him as he bent and scooped her up. He held her in a bridal style; under the legs and around the shoulders. He turned the lights off in the sitting room and began to make his way up the stairs. He went into one of the guest rooms and lay her down on the bed. They began to undress and make love.

A short while later, they tip-toed back into James' room. It was dark and Lily could hear the faint snores of Sirius as they sat down on the bed.

"Thank you again, James," she said, for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd given her his present.

"I told you you're welcome, several times, flower," he reminded her.

"I know, I just… I just feel as though I don't really deserve it," she said, down-turning her face. She knew it annoyed James when she said such things. But it was how she felt. And she couldn't help it. She made a mental note to tell him that. But not now, he'd been too nice to her to start a fight.

"Of course you deserve it," he breathed. "I wouldn't have brought it for you if I felt you didn't." he kissed her softly, "besides, you've more than made it worth my while."

Lily smirked, "I suppose I can stop thanking you then."

"You can," James agreed.

James pulled the covers up around them and Lily rolled over his figure to get to her side of the bed. She cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes tightly. She yawned slightly against her boyfriend's chest. She couldn't believe how tired she was.

Over from the other side of the room came a groan. "But… but… pandas- pandas don't eat oranges," Sirius whined in his sleep.

Lily and James' eyes both shot open simultaneously. James looked at her. "Did… did he just say what I thought he said?"

Lily nodded slowly, "but pandas-"

"Don't eat oranges," James finished.

They both burst out laughing. "No way," Lily said.

Sirius interrupted their laughing by speaking again. "Prongs, Moony, follow the bottle shaped penis."

Lily looked between her boyfriend and his best friend anxiously. "Is there a story behind this?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," James frowned, "no knowing what goes on in that dog's mind."

When Sirius made no more contributions to the conversation, Lily and James settled back down to sleep. As Lily closed her eyes, she heard James' soft voice in her ear and warm breath on her neck.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he breathed, "merry Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Jamie," she reached up briefly to kiss him. "Goodnight."

**Sorry it's been a long time coming guys, I never thought the homework front would be so bad! :( I love 6th form, I really do... but it does mean no writing time. **

**Anyone want the stories behind Sirius' sleep-talking? Both "catch-phrases" so to speak between myself and my friends.**

****

**I lost the next chapter when the hard drive on my old laptop went! :( Ahhhh well, I got a new computer still. Don't know how I managed that one! :D haha!**

Until next time, reviews please?

**With love JLF xoxo**


	31. Ministry Ball

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 31**

**Ministry Ball**

"Let's see you then," Mrs Potter called to her son's girlfriend.

She stepped across the hallway in the teal, blue-green dress. She felt a little self-conscious in it as she'd never had to wear anything like it before. It reminded her that Petunia would want a formal wedding. But this suited her; Mrs Potter had had it made for her. It was knee length and made out of a satin-taffeta. The halter neck can together in a cross of the silky fabric over her breasts, the back was low and tied with lacings. She had finished the outfit with a pair of black high heels that would put her at the perfect height for dancing with James.

Her fiery hair was placed up in a loose bun with a few wild curls curtaining her face. She had some light make-up on and a necklace with crystals built into it. She also wore the bracelet James had given her around her wrist.

Meg had a full-length, chocolate brown dress on, with three quarter length sleeves and encrusted jewels on the bodice.

"Is it okay?" Lily asked, as she turned to Megan.

"It's brilliant, James is going to love it!" she exclaimed.

Lily smiled, "are we ready?"

"Yes," Meg replied, "the boys have already apparated over and said they'd wait for us in front of the house."

Lily smiled, "let's not keep them waiting then."

* * *

"Oh, look, Prongs, Angela's over there."

Lily squinted over James' shoulder to see the girl Sirius was pointing at. She looked no older than twenty and her long, glossy, black hair was running straight down her back.

The boys dragged her across to the table where the girl was drinking a strange looking cocktail in the company of a blonde haired man. She was so beautiful.

The girl lifted her head as the three of them approached and smiled widely. The other man raised his glass and asked if they'd had a drink yet.

Lily couldn't help feeling suspicious, they seemed so friendly and yet she'd never heard of _Angela_.

The dark-haired girl slowly moved to hug James and then Sirius. She then turned inquisitive eyes towards Lily. "Oh no, James, not another one," she said in an exasperated tone. Lily couldn't decide if she was being serious or not.

James obviously decided she wasn't. He gave a low chuckle. "Ange, this is Lily Evans…"

"Ahhh," the girl said, "about bloody time too. Whose advice did you follow in the end?"

"Yes, I grew up! Thank you!" he groaned, "is she always this condescending?" he asked the blonde man.

"Unfortunately," he replied.

The girl merely laughed and turned to Lily once again. "Nice to meet you," she said in a friendly but clipped tone. "Look after him."

James poked his tongue out and Sirius smirked. "I'm not six anymore," he whined, fixing his glasses.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. A questioning eyebrow.

"Lily, this is my cousin, Angela Potter… and her fiancé, Eric Lewis," James explained.

"Nice to meet you too," Lily said slowly.

"How are the wedding-plans going?" Sirius asked.

"Well, thank you," Eric smiled.

"Perhaps you can pass onto James some tips for when he's organising his wedding… it won't be long now," Sirius grinned.

Lily blushed, looking at her shoes.

She could hear Angela laughing. "I'm sure Aunt Meg will help you," she said helpfully, "where is she?"

"Mum?" James clarified. His cousin nodded. "Talking to the Prewetts, last I saw. Want to dance, Lils?" he asked, turning to her.

Lily tried to force back her nerves. She was worried about dancing. She didn't have much practice, the extent being of dancing with Petunia in the living room when she was nine. But everyone said James was a good dancer and she didn't want to let him down. She reluctantly nodded and allowed him to pull her to the dance-floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly, into her ear. Lily allowed him to pull her tighter into his embrace and nodded. "You didn't seem it."

"I thought she might have been an ex," Lily admitted reluctantly.

He snorted. "Lily," he sighed.

"I know… funny, huh?" she smiled.

The song changed and Lily concentrated on dancing. It was difficult and she kept standing on his feet. After a particularly bad step, James winced and turned to her.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Stop concentrating so much," he told her, "follow my lead and the beat of the music."

She nodded, but a few seconds later, nothing had changed.

"Lily-"

She bit her lip.

He bent down and kissed her softly. This seemed to help immensely, as Lily began to follow his lead and enjoy herself. He smiled, loving the feel of her dress brushing his legs as they moved. He kissed her forehead and turned in time to see Sirius and Angela smiling at him. Lily kissed his neck and tightened her arm around his neck, nudging his knee with her own. Her tongue teased the shell of his ear, before she bit down on the lobe. James coughed lightly into her hair and she giggled slightly.

"What are you wearing under that dress, love?" he growled lightly.

Lily snorted, "like I'd tell you."

"Later?" he asked suggestively.

"No," she said brusquely.

"Lily, you're ruining the mood," he moaned.

She gave him a soft smirk. "Oh no, Mr Potter…" She trailed off indicatively.

He didn't reply; too busy looking in the opposite direction.

"James?" she asked softly.

His gaze was still drawn elsewhere and his attention as well.

"James!" Lily whined, stamping her foot slightly.

"Hmm?" he asked, not moving his stare.

"What're you looking at… that's more beautiful or delightful than me?" she joked.

"Nothing's more beautiful than you," he said hungrily, his tone low.

Lily smirked slightly, allowing him to kiss her. "What's interesting?" Lily asked in between his affectionate kisses.

He pulled back and pointed across the floor, "look at Sirius…"

"Wow," Lily giggled, "I wonder who she is."

"Me too," James kissed her nose and swirled closer to where his best friend was dancing with a pretty brunette in a periwinkle coloured dress. "We can tease him no end tomorrow."

Lily nodded in agreement but the delighted look on her face quickly turned to disgrace when she realised his hands were openly groping her bottom. "Eww," she said. "We're not like that, are we?"

"Not in public," James replied, giving her a chaste kiss. "We could compete with them if you wanted to though."

Lily chuckled, "wouldn't want to embarrass them with our _experience_."

James laughed, "no, love." He looked deeply in her eyes. "Want to get a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah," she concurred.

"It's nearly time for the meal."

"Aww, good. I'm starving."

"Sit by me, head girl?" he enquired, winking.

"If I have to," she replied in a teasing tone.

"You do."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait... please check out my writer's group at .com/james-lily-flower**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	32. Keep At It

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 32**

**Keep At It**

"James? James? Is that you?" a voice called from behind them as James steered Lily towards their places at the dinner table.

They both turned to see a very tall, slim girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes striding up to them.

"It is you!" she cried out, ecstatically, brushing her fingers through her hair. She threw her arms around his neck, causing James to cough slightly as she cut off his air supply. "Oh, I'm so glad it is you!" she continued, "Mummy and Daddy want to talk to your parents, they say we should try and finish the arrangements we were making last year. Daddy was so angry with Sirius… My, have you done something to your hair? James, darling, its lovely!"

Lily didn't think she was a particularly jealous person, but she had been so jealous since she'd started dating James. The boy just seemed to attract so many admirers. Her thoughts softened as she realised she could see why he was so sought after.

She noticed that James was still silent; he hadn't breathed a word to the overenthusiastic blonde standing in his arms. Lily couldn't help but notice said girl was still in her boyfriend's embrace. She bit her lip, hearing Sirius pad up beside her. She turned to look at him, his face was widened in a surprised frown and a mixture of hurt, anger and lust appeared on his face.

"…Oh, you must sit by me at dinner, James," the girl was saying and Lily's eyes flicked frantically between her boyfriend and his best mate. She gave Sirius a confused look, one that he ignored. He pushed her in a rather discourteous way out his way and strode over to his best friend.

Lily felt her eyes watering as she watched the three in fear.

Sirius pushed the girl out of James' embrace and narrowed his eyes. Lily thought he was going to punch her.

"Black," she said sadistically, slithers of delight silvering her tone. Her babying, complimentary tone had completely disappeared. "Jealous? Jamie and I are dating now…" She grinned wickedly.

"Like hell you are!" Sirius snapped.

Lily's eyebrows jumped into her hairline, there was only one girl she had ever heard Sirius talk to like that. Lucy Abott. But this was not her. She wouldn't have worried if it had been. She knew James didn't like her. But why the hell would she even suggest they were dating?

She gave a little, tinkling laugh, "Sirius, Sirius… you can't fault James for dating a girl like me. You won't hate him for it, will you?"

Sirius snorted once again. "It's not your desirability I'm questioning, love," he said, watching her smirk in satisfaction at the compliment. "It's Prongs' availability."

"What?" she cried, "Jamie _is _single," she insisted. "Apart from me."

"Sorry," James said, amusement, one that was barely detectable in his voice. "I do have a girlfriend."

Lily shuddered, James was sorry he had a girlfriend and he'd said it in front of her. She really felt like crying now but she didn't want to show a weakness to James or this girl. She stepped back from Sirius and walked off into the crowd.

"Here you should meet her," James said, turning to find his girlfriend. He looked at Sirius. "Where did Lily go?" he asked.

"Not sure," he replied quietly, "she just disappeared."

"Shit," James said quietly.

"Perhaps she just went to the toilet, mate," Sirius continued, "I'm sure she's okay."

James didn't look convinced, but ruffled his hair and agreed with Sirius' point anyway. "Yeah, she knows where we're sitting right?"

"Course," Sirius reassured him.

They walked over to the table and sat down, the blonde girl one side of James and Sirius two spaces along on his other side, leaving a space for Lily. Meg, Richard, Angela and Eric joined them next, glasses in hand.

"Where's Lily?" Meg asked as she sat down.

"Not sure," James muttered.

"Do you want to go and check?" his mother asked.

"Prongs, leave her," Sirius suggested, "let her have her time alone. She's excited and is probably going to try and meet important people."

"Yeah…" James reluctantly agreed, "sure she is. I know she was excited to meet that type of people."

"_Mrs Potter!_" the blonde girl exclaimed.

"Alana?" Meg asked, biting her lip. She'd dug James into this hole; she'd introduced him to the girl in question. She realised this was why Lily had disappeared. She was upset. "Oh no…" she breathed. "I'm going to find Lily."

"Mum?" James asked.

"I'll be back soon," she promised.

"What's going on?" he asked Sirius.

* * *

"Oh, sorry," Lily said as she touched someone's back. He turned around. It was the minister of magic. "I'm so sorry, sir," Lily repeated.

"Not a problem," he replied. "I don't think I've met you before, miss."

"Probably not," she nodded, "I'm muggleborn."

"Ahh, so it is your first time to one of our parties?" he asked.

"Yeah, I came with my boyfriend, but he's got some other girl hanging on his arm," she said sadly.  
"Well, don't move to distrusting his just yet," he suggested.

"No, I won't, sir," she promised, "but it doesn't hurt to be careful in these times."  
"No," he agreed, "I didn't catch your name, dear."

"Oh, sorry, it's Lily, Lily Evans," she told him.  
He took a sip of his drink, "ah, the Hogwarts head girl? Richard Potter's son's girlfriend?"

"That's right."

"I heard about your facing You-Know-Who," he said, "I'm glad to see you made a full recovery."

She smiled, "I think it would have killed James. He was hysterical about it. I'm surprised he hasn't locked me away in my bedroom yet to keep me safe."

"Well, he must know you better than to make you miserable like that," the minister nodded. "Excuse me, one second."

Lily nodded. It seemed surreal that she was discussing her love-life with the minister of magic. She hadn't realised just how high up in the ministry Richard Potter was.

"Alastor, Alastor," the minister was calling. A man with greying hair and a wooden leg walked over to them. "Look who I've just met!"

"Who?" he said, in a low growl.

"Lily Evans…"

"The girl from that battle with Voldemort?" he checked, his voice still low and threatening.

"That one."

"You're becoming an auror, right girl?" Moody checked.

"Uhh, I'm not decided yet," Lily replied nervously.

"Alastor, is the head of the auror training department. He is in charge of the younger aurors," the minister explained.

"Nice to meet you soon," she said, "I'm still deciding between auror or healer. My charms professor reckons an auror though."

"That's good, sounds like you'd make a good auror, providing the boyfriend doesn't get in the way," he said pointedly.

"I won't let that happen," she smiled.

"Good," he said," keep at it."

"I will."

"We'd better find our seats," he told the minister.

"Nice talking to you," the minister said.

"And you," Lily smiled.

* * *

**Hope this chapter wasn't too comfusing... you may wish to re-read chapter 19 to refresh your memory. **

**_Reviews please._**

**AND HAPPY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

**I hope to update something else before then too. **

**In the meantime please checkout my writers' group www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/james-lily-flower**

**With love JLF xoxo**


	33. Difficult Dinners

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near **

**Chapter 33**

**Difficult Dinners**

Lily watched the minister walking away and sighed, she didn't know what to do, but she wasn't sure she could face James yet. She bit her lip, deciding to go and make her way over to the toilets. No-one would disturb her there and James probably wouldn't even notice she was missing.

She was about to stand but she heard footsteps coming towards her. For a moment she hoped it was James but she lifted her head and saw his mother in his place. She imagined this was it, his mother coming to tell her this was all a cruel joke made by the family and that the blonde girl really was James' girlfriend.

Megan's voice was soft when she spoke. "Lily," she said, coming to sit next to her. "Dinner's about to start."

"I'll be right there," Lily said quickly, refusing to meet her gaze.

"What's wrong?" she insisted.

Lily bit her lip. She wanted to throw out accusations of James' disloyalty but couldn't. Something about Meg's tone wouldn't let her.

"Nothing," Lily replied finally.

"You can tell me," Meg said lightly, but the look fairing her features told Lily the conversation was much more serious.

Lily shook her head, trying not to seem rude, but had a feeling she was failing.

Meg nodded slowly. "Come on, you don't want your food to get cold," she threw the redhead a warm smile.

Lily nodded and quietly followed her. She considered how much she had come to like Meg. She'd expected Meg to hate her for corrupting her only son but Meg had been nothing but supportive and complimentary to her since she'd arrived at the house. She sighed deeply, hoping that wasn't all about to change.

The blonde girl sat on one side of James. She was touching his arm at regular intervals and fluttering her eyelashes as she took sips of her drink. On her side sat an elderly looking couple who were deep in conversation with Richard Potter. He looked clearly bored and irritated. The seat next to James' father was empty, which was where Meg rejoined the table. There was one empty seat on the table, between James and Sirius. Lily bit her lip and moved closer to the table, her heels clicking and announcing her arrival.

James turned and looked at her, but Lily refused to meet his glance. Instead he gestured for her to sit next to him. Lily edgily sat next to him and he passed her her drink.

"Where have you been?" he asked sharply as she took a sip of the offered drink.

"I-" Lily struggled, not willing to argue with him yet.

"James," Meg chided, "it's not polite to ask such questions in company."

James grouchily agreed with his mother but gave Lily a look that told her they'd be discussing the point later. The blonde girl had caught James' attention once again and Lily shot Meg a thankful smile.

The meal passed slowly for Lily; every-time she tried to talk to James the other girl took away his attention. Eventually, the last the mouthfuls had been eaten and they renewed the dances. James asked her to join him on the dance-floor but was once stolen away by Lily's rival.

Lily was greatly relieved when James came over to her after a few songs and asked if she minded going home. She gratefully agreed and followed the dark-haired boy to the main hall where the fire-places were.

They soon arrived home and Lily rushed upstairs and into the spare bedroom. She lay down on her stomach on the bed in the dark, trying not to cry.

A few moments there was a quiet knock on the door, before the door opened and the light switched on.

"Lily?" James asked hesitantly.

Lily turned to look at him and studied him for the first time since the blonde rival had appeared. "When did this all happen?" she asked coldly.

"What, love?" James frowned.

"Don't _'love'_ me, James," she snarled.

"What the hell have I done to you?!" he cried.

"WORK IT OUT, YOU BASTARD!" Lily screamed. "I thought we had something special," she said quietly.

"What the hell! LILY, YOU BLOODY KNOW WE DO!" he snapped, pacing.

"THEN EXPLAIN YOUR LITTLE BLONDE BITCH, JAMES!" she shouted.

"What?" James asked. "You thought…?!" he looked at her in confusion. "LILY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THERE'S NO OTHERS?!" he yelled, grasping her arms.

"I don't believe you!" she exclaimed, pushing him away from her. "You say it at the time but there's always someone else!"

James snorted, "I can't stop girls from fancying me, Lily, I'm not God!"

She rolled her eyes. "And I suppose she just made up she was dating you then!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

James gave a solemn nod. "She's an absolute bitch, I know, love."

"You can't blame it on someone else, James," Lily cried.

"What will it take for you to believe I love you and only you," he said tiredly.

"When you can prove there are no others!" she replied coldly.

"Trust me, Lily, you _have _to!"

"I don't have to do anything!" she snapped.

"Well until you learn to trust me, I can't help you," he said sadly. "I give you my all, but it's still not enough?"

Lily exhaled loudly, "don't make me the villain here, James," she told him.

"I don't have to, you do it yourself!" he replied.

"BULLSHIT!" she roared.

James bit his bottom lip slowly. "You're hot when you're angry," he considered.

Lily raised her eyebrow; that was the last thing she'd been expecting. "Don't you dare make this sexual, James Potter!" she said.

"Why not?" he asked quietly. "That's all it is anyway. You're angry because you think I took another girl into my bed. You're jealous."

"Of course I'm fucking jealous, I love you!" Lily said sharply and if it weren't for her words, James would have thought she was issuing him a death threat not a declaration of her love.

He slowly lay back on the bed, grabbing her arm and forcing her to lie out with him. He rolled over on top of her, trapping her body beneath his. "There's no reason to be jealous," he insisted.

"Liar," Lily hissed. "That girl said…"

"Shut up, Lily," James ordered. Before she could register his words, his lips were pressed against her own and his tongue pushing forcefully into her mouth. She felt her boyfriend's hands on the side of her dress. They broke apart for breath and James' hands made their way to the lacings on her dress.

"I'm so angry with you, James!" Lily exclaimed.

"Get lost," James said, in jest, focusing on soft skin.

Lily sighed and allowed him to claim her lips in a passionate kiss once again.

--------------------------------


	34. As Long as We're Together

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 34**

**As Long as We're Together **

Lily woke up and her first thought was of the overwhelming warmth that had become almost second nature to her. She opened her eyes to be met with a head of jet coloured hair. Her boyfriend's head rested as a comfortable weight on her chest, his arms tightly around her and his breathing deep, indicating he was still sleeping.

It was then the thought struck her that they were both naked but that was hardly surprising to her, not after the fierce passion they had attacked each other with the previous evening. Then Lily remembered what had happened before they made love. They'd been arguing, screaming at each other. But he'd silenced her accusations, the stupid prat. **James was cheating on her**, she thought.

She bit her lip, refusing to let any tears fall. She moved carefully off the bed, not wanting to wake him. She bent down to pick up her underwear and dress, before pulling them on. She quietly strode across the hallway and went into James' bedroom. She changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt before using a makeup wipe to clean off her makeup which had become smudged during all her crying. She wondered how James had wanted her so badly when she looked so horrible. Perhaps he hadn't and was just trying to comfort her by acting passionately. After all he couldn't like her that much if he was seeing another girl.

The door opened and Sirius walked in. He looked at her pointedly. "Where's Prongs?" he asked.

"Asleep," Lily said quietly.

When she didn't elaborate, Sirius jested," we heard your little fight last night."

Lily shrugged. "Sorry," she said simply and insincerely.

"Did you guys make up?" he tried.

"Not really," Lily said coldly.

"What's the problem?"

"You know, Sirius, you were there!" Lily exclaimed.

Sirius gave a long sigh, "you can't seriously think…"

"Cut the crap, Black! Is James cheating on me with that whore or not?!" she snapped.

The door opened, revealing a sleepy looking James in only his boxers.

"Your mum'll get mad if you left your new dress robes on the floor," Sirius joked.

Neither Lily nor James laughed. Sirius could feel the tension between them.

"I think you two need to discuss this yourselves," he commented.

James nodded, ruffling his hair and staring at Lily. Sirius quietly left the room and James sat down on his bed, his face buried in his hands.

"I can't believe you made me have sex with you last night!" Lily growled.

"It wasn't rape, Lily, I didn't force you!" James pointed out.

"But we were arguing and I was furious," she explained.

"As I said last night, it was all sexual frustration and I merely gave you what you needed, Lil, whether you wanted it or not," he argued.

"And I supposed that makes it all happy and dandy then," she said sarcastically. "Now, James," Lily said, "just tell me the truth!"

"I have not lied to you once, Lil," he replied honestly.

"James, last night I saw you with another girl in your arms, who claimed to be your girlfriend, what else am I supposed to think?" she reasoned.

"You're supposed to trust me," he interjected.

"I did and look where we are now," she said hotly.

"I love you," he said, "I won't let any other girl come between us."

"But you have!" she insisted.

"Lily, the only girl between us right now, is you," he said seriously.

"I want _us _so badly," she admitted.

"And there is us," he promised. "Look, sit down with me and I'll explain everything and if you still hate me, I'll let you have your way with me."

Lily snorted but sat down next to him. James placed a hand on her thigh and chewed his lip thoughtfully. He noticed his bedroom floor had become rather besieged with strewn clothes from their desperate attempts to undress one another.

"Right, do you remember when we were on the way to rescue my dad from the Malfoys' and we discussed Ministry balls?" he asked after much deliberation.

"You said they were pointless bores," Lily remembered.

"Do you also remember that I told you about Alana Walsh?" he asked.

"That bitch that tried to chat you up…oh," Lily said as she realised the truth. "That was her?" she placed a hand over her mouth in horror.

"Correct," James confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me straight away?" Lily asked frowning.

"I tried, love, both at the party and last night but I was always interrupted," he replied.

Lily looked sheepish, "sorry."

"It's alright," James said, "I understand how bad it must've looked. I'm glad you listened to the truth now."

"Me too," she kissed him slowly.

A few minutes later they pulled apart. Lily expected a short breath and then more kissing but James' thoughts were obviously elsewhere because when she went to kiss him again, he didn't react.

"Lily, you had your period yet?" he asked.

"Well, no," she said slowly. "But we'll sort it out once we get back to school, get Madame Pomfrey to have a look."

James nodded softly, holding her hands tightly between his own. "You'll tell me as soon as you get it, right?"

"Yeah, I will if I do," she promised, giving him a brief kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and talking of promises, I promised I'd go home before we go back to school; my parents want to meet you."

"Oh…" James said blankly, "okay."

"I was thinking we could go for dinner tomorrow, come back here for the night and then go to King's Cross first thing in the morning."

"Yeah, that's fine," he agreed, "I'll just have to tell mum."

"We need to repack our trunks before we go, I'm not risking missing the train," she said strongly.

"Lily, sometimes I wish you weren't so organised," he commented.

"One of us needs to be," she said pointedly.

He gave her a joking glare and reached out to tickle her. Lily shrieked and rolled off the bed and left the room. James laughed briefly before jumping up and taking chase. He chased her down the stairs, where James' mother was sipping coffee at the kitchen table. She raised an eyebrow at her son chasing his girlfriend in only boxer shorts.

James laughed, pulling her down onto one of the sofas.

"It wouldn't bother me if you were pregnant," James whispered, pulling her to sit in his lap. "As long as we're together."

She smiled and kissed him. Lily swore she'd never accuse him without proof again.

* * *

**Personally I don't trust her to keep her word, but you'll have to decide for yourselves for now. :) I've got some great idea for the next few chaps that I've been waiting to write nearly a year and 1/2 now. Can't believe I'm finally (nearly) there. **

**Reviews would be lovely, might be a while to an update as I am being forced to revise for my As presently. *Sigh* But I have a long time (approx. 5 weeks) and I will try to fit lots of writing in. **

**Until next time, **

**Love JLF xoxo **


	35. Mutability

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 35**

**Mutability **

The dinner with Lily's parents had gone well, James had seemed to be a suitable boyfriend for their daughter and they'd got on well. Petunia had been at her fiancé's and so Lily hadn't had to deal with her jibs. Lily had a suspicion she'd decided to go to his house when she'd discovered her sister's return but it hadn't worried Lily. They had a nice meal and talked about school and the upcoming wedding (Petunia and Vernon's). They'd discussed James' family and future plans, also. Lily and James had finally returned to his parents and spent a last evening together there. In the morning, they had to return to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. Mrs Potter had made a big breakfast and sadly hugged them goodbye at the station. Lily wouldn't admit it but she was also sad to be leaving her (hopefully!) future mother-in-law.

She was sitting on the train with Sirius and James, waiting for their other friends to arrive. James was trying to kiss her neck but she wasn't really in the mood. She slowly pushed him away and was rewarded with a frown. Sirius was scowling at the again and everyone seemed angry and tired. She decided to the leave the boys alone to their misery and told them she was going to the toilet.

She sighed as she sat down on the seat, almost crying. Everything was moving too fast! She had started dating the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, stayed with his parents over the holiday, she had months left in school and was possibly pregnant. Life couldn't be anymore complicated.

Lily couldn't believe that she could be pregnant. Of course it was physically possible, they'd had sex… but somehow, it just didn't seem right. She wasn't ready to be a mother; she didn't even think she was ready to marry James yet, let alone carry his child. He meant the world to her but somehow she didn't feel she knew him like a wife should know her husband.

She sighed once again, flushing the toilet and washing her hands. She knew she couldn't hide in here any longer as James would get anxious. She didn't want to worry him for no reason.

It made her laugh sometimes how different he was from the scrawny boy that had used to wind her up so much. And then again how little he'd changed. He still annoyed her incessantly sometimes, of course, but now she bore it all with a patient smile. Perhaps it was her attitude that had changed more than his. She watched him chatting with his friends from outside the compartment; she knew she could never turn her back on him now.

He noticed her standing outside through the glass and gave a half smile as if still worried that she was in a foul mood. Lily gave a slow giggle and walked in. she sat back down next to him, put her arms around his neck and gave him a slow kiss, not caring that the boys were moaning at their displays of affection.

"Are you feeling better now?" James asked her.

"Yeah," she said and then whispered in his ear, "and I love you."

James didn't have to speak for Lily to know that her feelings were returned by him.

-----------------

Lily was sat in the Gryffindor common room that evening when Alice sat down beside her. She was quietly watching the marauders play wizard's chess (Sirius was badly loosing to Remus) and turned to look at her best friend.

"It's strangely amusing… I planned to do some reading for the next few Ancient Runes lessons, but I've been watching them instead…" Lily explained.

"Lily, you're only watching them because James is your boyfriend," Alice said smiling.

Lily shrugged, not bothering to deny it. "Why shouldn't I? You would watch Frank if he was in James' place."

Alice gave a quiet laugh in agreement to Lily's statement.

"Oi! Shut up!" Sirius snapped, "I'm trying to play a game of chess!"

"Move your knight to E-four," James instructed, "and don't tell my girlfriend to shut up! Next time I won't warn you, Padfoot, I'll just get angry!"

Alice noticed the smile had left Lily face and gave a slight frown. "Are you okay, Lils?" she asked quietly.

Lily nodded slowly but it was clear she wanted to talk. She slowly broke the silence, whispering to her best friend, so as not to disturb the boys.

"Al, do you think James and I are moving to quickly?" the pretty redhead asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked blankly.

"Have you and Frank slept together?"

It was a blunt question but Alice could sense the importance of her answer… and that she answered truthfully.

"No, not yet." Alice answered truthfully, gazing determinedly at Lily.

Lily's voice wavered and she blushed slightly. But she remained focused and continued with her story. Lily was like that, strong and resolute.

"I mean, James and I have, several times." She paused and took a deep breath, as if considering her next words. "I was just wondering if we'd moved our relationship along too quickly."

Alice's breath caught in her throat as she wondered how to answer her friend honestly. She and Frank had been together for a longer time than Lily and James but they hadn't slept together yet. She took a deep breath, struggling for words and tried to decide her personal thoughts on the matter at hand.

"No, you've been snogging for a while…" she finally said, wondering if it made any indication to the question asked.

Lily's tone turned dark, "yeah, before we were even dating."

Alice chose to ignore her comment, "but you've got passion and anger from seven years of arguments, all pent up, and at your age this has easily turned into sexual tension. And Lily, you obviously love each other, so what would the point have been in waiting?"

Lily gave a long sigh as she pondered the other girl's words, "I suppose you're right."

Alice gave a chuckle and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lily, dear, I am always right."

"Hmmm…" Lily said in a non-committal tone. "Thanks for listening, Al, you're a great friend."

"What's the matter, Lily?" she said, "Has James forced you into things? Has someone said something? Merlin, I'll hurt anyone that upsets you!"

"No, no," Lily said laughing slightly, "but thanks…" Her tone changed to a more solemn note. "It's just… I missed a period, so it got me thinking that… maybe we're not ready to be this… intense, just yet."

"You think you might be pregnant?!" Alice exclaimed, careful not to raise her voice.

Lily nodded, "yeah, possibly."

"Wow! Lily!" she said. "Does James know?"

"Yeah, we've discussed it."

"And?"

"He said he doesn't care either way… he doesn't think we're ready but he wouldn't back down if I was…" Lily breathed.

"Well, if you are, you couldn't be in a better position," Alice said kindly.

"Will you… come to see Madame Pomfrey with me tomorrow, Al?" Lily said nervously, biting her lip. "I need to know… but I don't want James there, all nervous and distressing me. But I want someone to go with me."

"Yeah, no problem, Lily."

"Lily, are you coming back to the common room with me?" James said from behind her.

"Yes," Lily replied. Alice gave her a knowing smile and Lily mirrored it. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Night, boys."

She took James by the arm and led him out the doors, gently kissing him. She had a feeling she wouldn't be spending the night alone.


	36. Terrified

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 36**

**Terrified**

Lily was up early the next morning, planning to slip off the hospital wing before James was awake. She was incredibly nervous; for the time being her beliefs were merely suspicions, suspicions she didn't really want confirmed. Sure the anxiety was killing her, but she was dwelling in the little hope that she might be making it all up.

She glanced in the mirror as she dressed. She didn't look any different and she certainly didn't feel any different. She smoothed her hands over her flat stomach, trying to imagine another life nestling in there. It seemed… impossible. Not just because she wasn't ready, but it didn't feel like it was true.

She imagined James as a father. He may have grown up this year, but he definitely wasn't ready to become a dad. He was still a child himself. She thought of the marauder's carefree lifestyles. James couldn't possibly want a child to ruin that; the responsibility would be too great. He'd come to hate her. Hate her for forcing that responsibility on him. She couldn't do that to him, to them. She wouldn't have the baby or she'd give it up for adoption.

That made Lily sad, because whether she was ready for it or not, the baby was still hers and James', a product of their vast love. But she couldn't let it destroy what they had. There was too much to loose.

She finished dressing and grabbed her books for the morning. She knew she was stalling when she decided to go for breakfast before she went to see Madame Pomfrey.

Deciding she was ready for the day, though not ready for the things she had to do. She grabbed her book bag and made her way out her room and into the common room, hoping that James had woken alone and would come to stop her from going to Madame Pomfrey on her own. The common room was empty.

Lily supposed this was just the start. She hoped their baby wouldn't distance them from one another. But she really didn't like the way things felt at the moment. Under his secure, sure love for her, she was certain he was hiding all the fear for the things in their lifes presently.

She padded almost silently across the floor and for a second wished that her footsteps were louder, that they'd wake James. She felt herself torn in two. She didn't want James there, right?

She saw two futures. One where she sat alone, crying as she realised she'd have to share everything with him. That she'd have to break the news to him. Or she saw him trying to comfort her, but the smile he wore was all wrong. It didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't the beautiful, cocky, carefree smile that belonged to James Potter.

She couldn't make him a part of this. It wasn't fair. It was up to her now. Lily hurried out of the portrait, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to flood out.

Alice was standing outside the portrait, waiting for her, with her back leaning against the stone wall. Lily tried to cover her forlorn look with a smile, but it barely brushed her cheeks. Alice came and put her arms about the redhead and Lily knew she was wondering if she was going to cry.

"I'm okay," Lily said, the words steady though she didn't really feel them.

"Bullshit, Lils," Alice told her. "Cry. It'll do you good."

"No, I can't… I-I just can't," Lily insisted, as Alice's arms moved around her. "What are you doing here, Al?"

Alice looked confused. "Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"No," Lily shook her head and looked up at her. "Sorry, I'm all mixed up this morning. I didn't really sleep well…"

"Have you talked to James about this?" Alice asked.

Lily nodded.

"No, Lily, I mean _really _talked to him? I know he knows, but does he know just how much it's affecting you?" Alice raised an eyebrow as if daring her best friend to sugar coat how terrified she was.

"Umm… I guess not, really. I don't want him to feel he's stuck in this. I mean, if he feels trapped… that I've forced this on him… he'll hate me forever…" Lily said, sobbing slight, tearless sobs.

"James loves you," Alice reminded her. "Now, we're going to see Madame Pomfrey and we're gonna get this sorted. That's why I'm here, Lils. I promised."

"I know, I just thought you wouldn't want to at this time…" Lily explained, her voice hoarse and broken by emotion. "You hate early mornings."

"Yes, but you're more important to me than that, Lils," Alice said seriously. "Are you ready?"

"No, but we should get this sorted now," Lily replied, resigning herself.

They walked quickly down the corridor, Lily hoping that James wouldn't be too upset when he woke up in an empty bed. She imagined waking in his arms and cuddling with him before asking him to accompany her to the nurse. Lily sighed; it did no use to imagine it. Alice _was _the best person to go with her. Her closest friend, not her other half. Her other half who was just as terrified as her. Or so Lily suspected.

"Can we stop in the toilets?" Lily asked, "I didn't go when I got up because I thought James would wake if I didn't hurry."

"Sure," Alice smiled sympathetically.

When Lily sat on the toilet she was met with a most welcome sight. She gave a very loud, happy sigh and fished for a tampon in her bag.

"Thank Merlin!" she exclaimed happily.

"Lily? Is everything okay?" Alice asked, her voice cautious.

Lily flushed the toilet and went into the bathroom to wash her hands. She had a massive and relieved smile on her face.

"Period," Lily said softly, her eyes dancing.

The two girls released sighs and Lily pulled Alice into a desperate hug.

"Thank Merlin…" Lily repeated quietly.

Eventually, mainly because some other students were floating in and out of the bathroom, Lily released Alice and grabbed her bag.

"Breakfast?" she suggested.

Alice nodded.

The warning bell for the first lesson sounded just as they entered the great hall. They both grabbed slices of toast and Lily wished Alice fun in her first lesson, slightly smug that she and James now had a free period together. And also glad that she'd get to spend it with him rather than in the hospital wing. Once the free period had been used for head student duties, but James had proved there were much more efficient ways of spending their time together.

"See you later," Lily called to Alice, giggling and smiling widely once again.

Sirius was standing at the other end of the Gryffindor table. He had his arms folded over his chest and his mouth was in a thin grimace. He was eyeing Lily with disapproval and possibly… resentment?

Lily walked slowly over to him, wondering if he was okay.

"Sirius?" she asked. "What…?"

"What games are you playing, Evans?" he said coldly. "James gives you everything you could want and spends the perfect night with you and you walk out on him before he even wakes up! What the hell are you playing at?"

"It's none of your business!" Lily snapped defensively.

"It damn well is when you're upsetting my best friend! You were all over him at Christmas because you thought he was sneaking around with someone else. And that wasn't the first time. You're making yourself look hypocritical." His tone made her blood run.

"Sir-" her eyes widened. As if.

"So, what _are _you up to?" his eyes bore into her. "Do you realise what you do to him? He's so worried about you!"

"I'm doing this for his own good!" Lily told him. "You don't know anything!"

"You're right; I don't know what's going on between you two. Care to enlighten me?" his hands tightened into fists around his broad chest.

"Ask James, I don't think I should be the one who tells you…" Lily said softly. "Where is he? I need to talk to him. Check he hasn't got any ridiculous ideas in that silly head of his."

Sirius sighed, but nodded. "He's out by the lake…Evans, please don't be rash with him… you really are very important to him."

Lily nodded once in response, "see you later, Sirius."

The grass was damp because it was drizzling as Lily all but ran down the slight hill towards the lake. She could see James' figure sat under the beech tree almost immediately, could recognise the strong curve of his back. His head was bowed in the rain, making water run down the inside of his collar. His hair was pasted to his forehead and he played with the grass, picking at it and throwing it into the air.

"Sweetheart, sitting out in the rain is not really a good idea. You'll catch a cold," Lily told him softly. She bent down next to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, dropping a kiss on his left shoulder. It made her hair run against his neck.

James didn't reply, just leant back against her.

"I missed you," he said eventually. "You were gone."

"I'm sorry," she breathed.

"It doesn't even matter…" he said, throwing the grass almost angrily and making her jump slightly. Her breath caught in her throat.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lily, who'd left her jumper in the common room because of her rush to get out that morning, began to shiver. James caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. He was immediately her protective boyfriend again, moving on from his irritation.

"I don't know about me, but you will definitely catch a cold at this rate," he said. "Let's get you all snuggled up in bed and maybe you can help make up for the fact that I woke up cold and alone this morning."

He helped her up and took her hand in his. Their fingers entwined comfortably together and Lily reached up to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"I think I can manage that whilst quite enjoying it. Let's go!" She tugged at his hand and giggled lightly. James noticed she seemed more alive than she had the last couple of days and smiled to himself, glad to see her happy. James didn't quite get his lonely morning made up for because as soon as Lily's head hit her pillow she fell asleep, unknown to him, due to the stress of the last few days. He didn't really mind though, he got the chance to watch his beautiful girlfriend sleep safely in his arms. But as James watched her, he wondered about events of the last couple of days and the possibility of a child in their lives.

* * *

**Yay, things finally solved... or are they?? Reviews would be lovely! **

**With love JLF xoxo **


	37. Much to Consider

**Okay, the end of the last paragraph was changed slightly just to make the next part make sense, a silly error on my part. **

_"I think I can manage that whilst quite enjoying it. Let's go!" She tugged at his hand and giggled lightly. James noticed she seemed more alive than she had the last couple of days and smiled to himself, glad to see her happy. James didn't quite get his lonely morning made up for because as soon as Lily's head hit her pillow she fell asleep, unknown to him, due to the stress of the last few days. He didn't really mind though, he got the chance to watch his beautiful girlfriend sleep safely in his arms. But as James watched her, he wondered about events of the last couple of days and the possibility of a child in their lives._

**So basically all that's changed is that they didn't have sex. Sorry for the mixup. **

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 37 **

**Much to Consider**

The rest of the day was extremely hectic for Lily. She had lessons for the rest of the day and was given lots of homework. She planned to make a move on said homework in the library after lessons but was handed a rather long list of head student duties by Professor McGonagall as she left Ancient Runes, her only lesson minus James. James hadn't come to meet her after her last lesson as he usually did. And James had been missing ever since. Therefore Lily was left on her own to do the pile of head duties, despairing the thought that she still had three essays to complete after this.

After finishing McGonagall's list, Lily made her way to the great hall to find some dinner and hopefully one of her friends or her boyfriend. The tables were beginning to empty, reminding her that she was quite late to dinner. The only seventh years left on the Gryffindor table were Alice and James. Just those two.

Lily sighed and sat down by James, too tired to think of this as odd. James slowly slid and arm around her waist as she placed some food on the plate in front of her. She rested her head against his shoulder and chewed slowly. The lack of sleep the last couple of nights was really beginning to get to her, especially when combined with the huge amounts of work she had to complete.

"Where were you?" she eventually asked, "I've been in our common room doing stuff for McGonagall… head stuff."

"Oh, Lily," James said, "you shouldn't be doing work like that on your own."

"No," Lily said sternly but not angrily, "that's why Dumbledore appointed a head boy."

"And there was me thinking it was just so he could look good next to the head girl," James joked, topping it off with a rather saucy wink.

Lily shook her head, while Alice giggled softly.  
"Al, don't encourage him," Lily mock chided. "I told you, I'm trying to deflate his ego." She ended the sentence with her own wink.

"Riiiight," Alice smiled, "I'm not the only one who encourages his ego. And if you two are going to have a flirting fest, I'm going to find Frank."

"Don't leave on my account," Lily teased.

Alice chuckled. "Not to worry, Lils, I can see when I'm not wanted. I am going to find Frank anyway. See you later."

Alice walked behind them and Lily turned around just in time to see Alice and James mouthing a conversation between themselves. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her boyfriend and best friend in turn, but no answer was given; Alice just turned and walked off.

"James-"

He cut her off with his own question.

"Have you decided when you want to see Madame Pomfrey or are you just putting it off?" he asked.

Lily looked horrified. "Oh shoot, James, I'm so stupid. I forgot to tell you earlier. I got my period this morning. Sorry!"

"Oh, okay," James said, looking slightly let down.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, placing a kiss on the underside of his jaw. "I was so tired earlier."

"It's okay," he sighed and then smiled. "At least you know now."

"Disappointed?" she asked.

"Slightly, I mean I know we weren't ready but still…" he pulled her tighter.

"I know what you mean," Lily nodded.  
"Yeah…" he gripped her hand tightly.

"One day we'll have gorgeous babies," Lily promised.

James grinned more widely this time. "One day," he agreed.

"We need to be more careful," Lily said, broaching the important subject.

"Yeah, no more scares, we'll protect ourselves properly," James concurred.

She placed her fork down.  
"Finished?" James asked.

"Yeah… Shall we go to our common room then?" Lily suggested.

"Actually, I'm going out with Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail tonight," James said quietly.

"What? After curfew 'going out'?" she asked. "James, you can't break curfew whenever you fancy. I mean I know you did it just before Christmas, but that was a one off right?"

"Umm… not entirely… it happens about once a month," James admitted.

"What? Why? Explain this!" Lily said sharply, but quietly enough that their conversation was private.

James rose from the table and Lily followed suit. They made their way to the corridor, where there were no watching eyes of other students.

"I can't…" he told her. "It's not my secret. Will you let me check with the person first… _I knew this would happen sooner or later_." He breathed and Lily glared at him, her curiosity burning to know the secret.

"What did Sirius do this time?" she asked.

James chuckled and shook his head. "See you in the morning, love. Sleep well." He leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"I doubt it," Lily replied. "After all the mysterious comments you've just made, that will keep me awake, making me wonder what they mean."

James nodded, "I'm sorry. Goodnight and I love you."

"Be safe with whatever you're doing. You're too reckless for your own good sometimes," she brought his lips to hers and kissed him passionately.

"But, Lils, I don't find trouble…" he said in earnest.

"Yes, trouble finds me; I know…" she kissed him again. "Careful, okay?"

"Got it." He strode off, turning to walk backwards so he could grin widely at her. "You _so _love me," he yelled back to her.

"Yeah, whatever, Potter," she teased.

He turned back around and she watched him saunter down the corridor, glad that he wasn't about to become the forced father she'd seen him becoming. She giggled to herself, just glad that he was happy. She was also incredibly eager to know what the secret he had talked about was.

She spent the rest of the evening working on as much of the work she could do as possible. She sat in the Gryffindor common room next to Alice and Frank, who were cuddling. When the homework became too boring, Lily started to pen a letter to her mum, describing the most recent events in school and discussing various points of Petunia's wedding as mentioned in the previous letter. She made sure to write plenty about James, glad to see her parents had taken such a liking to him. Her mum asked about the work load and Lily lied and told her it was all too little. And yes, head duties were fine.

She did a few checks of the corridors to make sure all the students (apart from the marauders were in bed) and then went swiftly to the owlry to send her letter. She hurried back to the heads' common room and changed for bed. As she lay in the duvets, she considered that it was much colder without James to keep her warm.

She dreamed that he was off fighting Voldemort that evening. It reminded her of the night they'd gone to rescue Richard Potter and how Voldemort had shot the killing curse at him. She'd been so worried that she couldn't block that curse; that James would die. In the dream Voldemort called out the killing curse and she wasn't there. James died.

She woke up screaming. Light was just peeking through the railing above the curtains and Lily rolled out of bed and went to the shower. She washed and dressed and then grabbed her books for the day ahead. On the sofa was a note written in James' familiarly messy scrawl.

_In the hospital wing, I see you there when you're ready, beautiful. Didn't want to wake you. I love you. _

_James. _

Lily threw herself out the door. Why was James in the hospital wing?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?? Reviews?? **

**I think this may only have a few chapter more... :( So sad because it's been going for so long. But I need to stop somewhere. I've worked out exactly what needs to go in from now on. **

**With love JLF xoxo **


	38. Explanation

**Catching the Flower, Keeping her Near**

**Chapter 38**

**Explanation**

"JAMES!" Lily cried out as she entered the polished wooden doors of the hospital wing.

Three boys lifted their heads in amusement to look at her, while the fourth continued to sleep. Madame Pomfrey turned from where she was administering potion to another student and glared at her with beady eyes, furious that the serenity of her sanctuary had been disturbed.

Lily rushed at James' figure where he sat in one of the squashy chairs by the bed that Remus slept on. She dragged him from the chair to give him a frenzied hug. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice just short of hysterical.

"I'm fine," James gave a slow chuckle and ran his hand along the back of her shoulder. He noticed Sirius and Peter mocking Lily behind her back, seeming to delight in her overreaction. James glared at them over her shoulder.

"When I saw your note that said you were in the hospital wing, I freaked," she commented.

"Calm, love," James laughed, "I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine, really."

"Why are you guys here then?" Lily asked, her eyes travelling quickly between the three conscious boys.

Peter motioned to Remus' figure which was just beginning to stir. He raised an eyebrow as if to say 'duh' which Lily found rather amusing because Peter wasn't exactly the smartest boy in their year.

Lily shook her head. "No, I meant 'what happened to Remus'? What were you three doing for this to happen to Remus?" she clarified. Sirius found the way that Lily thought they were the cause hilarious.

"Well…" James took a deep breath, wondering what was the best way to give up Remus' secret. He checked around the rest of the hospital wing to find Madame Pomfrey was in her office and the only other student was snoring peacefully after his potion.

After he had left Lily the previous evening, they had gone down to meet Moony as he waited for his transformation. James had asked on behalf of his girlfriend, if she could be let in on the secret. Remus was understandably reluctant at first but eventually agreed it was Lily's right since she was with James.

"You see…" Sirius continued, as the two boys considered how to tell her the information she sought.

"Lily, I have this condition," Remus said, finally revealing that he was awake. His skin was pale and he had large bags under his warm eyes.

"Moony, how're you feeling?" Sirius asked when the boys realised he was awake. Peter and James offered him similar sentiments but they all knew the truth; the consequences of Remus' transformations were never pretty or painless.

"I've had worse," Remus answered, smiling weakly and the boys knew he wasn't lying. They'd seen him a thousand times worse after all the transformations they had helped him through over the years.

"You see, Lily, I'm… I'm… I'm…" Remus frowned; this was the point where he was going to start loosing friends. The boys didn't mind hanging out with him even though they knew the danger but he was sure that Lily, as James' partner wasn't going to allow him to be put in such danger, so often.

"Lily, Remus is a werewolf," Sirius finally said, helping Remus out of the difficult corner he had now found himself in. The fair-haired boy gave him another forced smile to show his gratitude as Sirius answered the one question he didn't want to.

"Oh…" Lily said, looking between the four boys anxiously. "Okay."

James sighed and took her into his arms, ready to defend his friend. "Lily-"

"No, I get it, James, just wow! Remus, I'm so sorry!" she walked over to the bed and took his hand. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Lily, I've gotten used to it by now," he squeezed her hand slowly.

"When?" Lily asked breathlessly as James came up behind her, his arms snaking around her waist and his chin moving to rest on her shoulder.

"I was four when I was bitten, all I can remember is pain, the pain of the bite," Remus shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said again, looking horrified.

Remus watched her; surprised that she hadn't fled the hospital wing yet. He'd underestimated Lily, just like he had the other boys when they first found out. He could tell almost immediately that she wasn't about to abandon him. Not yet. But he wondered how furious she'd be once she discovered what he had influenced James and the others to do.

He could see her slowly working things through in her head and he knew that any minute now she was going to ask the one question that he dreaded.

"But why were the others with you then?" she asked, a frown forming across her attractive features and her teeth sinking into her lower lip while she considered the problem. "I mean, werewolves are lethal to people, you three would be dead in seconds if a werewolf had caught your scent."

Remus was glad to see that she had detached him from the werewolf. After all he hadn't chosen to become a wolf and the wolf was completely separate from him. He wasn't himself during his transformations.

"No, Lily," James said in a deep voice, spinning her around gently by the arm so that she was facing him. "Werewolves are only lethal to people."

"I don't understand," Lily said, her voice detached and indifferent. There was a cold strain in it, the type that demanded answers.

"We wanted to help Remus as soon as we found out about his _furry little problem_…" Sirius explained, "and we found that the only way we could was to change ourselves."

"Into animals," James confirmed. "Meaning we are…"

"Animagi?" Lily said, her voice sounding awed.

"Yeah," Remus said.

"How? When?" she asked, still too awed by the achievement to realise the true weight of their abilities.

"Fifth year, it took us two years to perfect the charm… but we managed it," James said smirking as if he hadn't performed an exceedingly dangerous charm. Lily could see some of his fifth year arrogance surfacing when he said it.

"Idiot!" she exclaimed, "Do you realise what would have happened if it had gone wrong? How could the Ministry allow it? Three under age wizards?"

"They don't exactly know, Lils," James told her, gulping, his tone apologetic.

"So not only are you underage animagi, but you're illegal, underage animagi…" she said, her eyes flashing. Lily placed her hands on her hips and took a step towards him.

James instinctively took a step back. "That's it, I'm glad we got around that!"

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAD GONE WRONG!? DON'T STAND THERE AND LAUGH, JAMES POTTER! YOU TOOK A HUGE RISK!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter were all in hysterics as they listened to Lily screaming. James, however, looked petrified.

"I'm sorry, love, but it all turned out okay, right?" he said meekly.

"Fine, but I won't help if anyone ever asks about it!" she told him, her voice icy. "I mean, what would your parents think?"

James chuckled. "I hope they don't ever find out," his voice almost pleading for her not to inform them, "we've gone to so much trouble to keep it a secret."

Lily nodded, reaffirming that their secret was safe with her. "So what are you..? Moony, I get now…"

Remus nodded in agreement as she turned to him.

"Wormtail… Peter's-"

"A rat," the plump boy said.

"Ah," Lily gave him a half smile and turned to Sirius, "Padfoot-"

"Is canine," Sirius grinned his most doggy grin.

"Prongs," Lily's eyes fell lovingly on James, her eyes caressing his handsome face.

"I think you already know, sweetheart," James told her.

She fingered the charm bracelet he had brought her for Christmas.

_The last one is a stag and doe together… um… I'm not sure you'll completely understand this one yet, but I can only give you half the story now. I promised Remus to let him explain to you. The stag and doe stand for us- you and I, and our patronuses."_

"A stag," she said smiling softly as James leaned into hug her. She could feel her anger at him dissipating as he held her in his arms. She could see the dangers, but even more she could understand why James had done it. To help his friend. Because he was a kind, caring, loyal, selfless person.

Madame Pomfrey entered the room again. "All of you out! Mr Lupin needs his rest, come back later." She shooed them towards the door.

Sirius and Peter walked quickly back to the common room, while James and Lily followed slowly behind them, hands entwined and even closer than before now that James had shared one of his most major secrets to her.


End file.
